


Nun mahlt sie wieder

by Black_Zora



Series: Auf Rabenflügeln [6]
Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Animal Transformation, Change of Seasons, Cycles and Circles, Difficult Decisions, Duelling, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Goodbyes, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Mill Life, Responsibility, Rivalry, Separations, Suicide Attempt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: Krabats siebtes Jahr. - Der alte Müller hat die Mühle verlassen. Krabat und Lyschko sind Meister im Koselbruch. Doch Krabat muss bald erkennen, dass er damit weder sich noch den Burschen einen Gefallen getan hat. Denn die Mühle mahlt weiter, und sie mahlt schneller und gröber als je zuvor ...
Relationships: Krabat/Lyschko, Krabat/Original Male Character, Kubo/Original Male Character, Lobosch/Witko | Vitko (Krabat), Lyschko/Original Male Character, Petar/Original Male Character, Staschko/Kito/Original Male Character
Series: Auf Rabenflügeln [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/558220
Comments: 88
Kudos: 4





	1. Die Neuen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquila_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila_black/gifts), [eintausendschoen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eintausendschoen/gifts), [KlapTrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlapTrap/gifts).



> Dies ist der fünfte Teil meiner Serie "Auf Rabenflügeln", die, ausgehend von einem alternativen Ende zu Preußlers Buch, Krabats viertes bis siebtes Jahr und seinen und Lyschkos Weg zum Meister der Schwarzen Mühle erzählt.
> 
> Für aquila_black, eintausendschoen und KlapTrap, die mich mit ihren Kommentaren und Fragen dazu angeregt haben, weiter an meiner Krabat-Serie zu schreiben. Ich danke euch!

Krabat saß in der Schwarzen Kammer und strich nachdenklich über den aufgeschlagenen Koraktor. Er war müde und fühlte sich seltsam leer. Lyschko, das wusste er, hockte in der Meisterstube und trank. Er hatte damit begonnen, nachdem sie Hanzo begraben hatten, und bis jetzt nicht wieder aufgehört. 

Der Müller war seit drei Tagen fort. Nun waren Krabat und Lyschko Meister auf der Schwarzen Mühle im Koselbruch, und Petar war ihr Altgesell. 

Krabat hörte Schritte auf dem Flur. Dann ging die Tür auf.

„Oh“, sagte Witko. Er hielt einen Eimer in der Hand. „Entschuldige, Krabat – Meister, wollte ich sagen. Ich dachte, es wäre niemand hier. Ich wollte sauber machen, Staub wischen und fegen.“

„Komm nur herein, Witko“, erwiderte Krabat. „Du störst mich nicht.“ Er war im Gegenteil sogar froh um die Gesellschaft.

„Mhm“, machte Witko. Er wirkte unsicher. „Ich ... fange eigentlich immer mit dem Tisch an. Oder genauer: mit dem Buch.“

Krabat lachte leise. „Das scheint angemessen.“ Er klappte den Koraktor zu und rückte mit dem Stuhl zur Wand hin, damit Witko Platz hatte zum Staubwischen.

Witko zog aus seinem Eimer einen Gänseflügel hervor. Sorgfältig und respektvoll staubte er den Koraktor ab. Nach einem fragenden Blick zu Krabat hin hob Witko das Buch an, drehte es um und säuberte auch die Rückseite. Dann wandte er sich dem Totenschädel mit der Kerze zu. 

„Er sieht anders aus, nicht?“, bemerkte er, als er mit dem Gänseflügel darüber fuhr.

„Ja“, sagte Krabat.

„Und ...“ Witko hob den Schädel an. Krabat nahm den Koraktor auf die Knie, und Witko wischte den Tisch sauber, den Schädel in der Hand. „Er fühlt sich auch anders an.“ Witko sah in die leeren Augenhöhlen. „Irgendwie ... freundlicher.“ Er setzte den Schädel wieder ab.

„Es ist ein anderer“, bestätigte Krabat. „Der Meister hat den alten mitgenommen und diesen dafür hingestellt.“  
Witko zögerte. „Von einem Mitgesellen?“, fragte er dann. 

Krabat nickte. „Sein Name war Tonda. Er war lange Altgesell auf der Mühle und ein guter Freund von mir.“ Er zögerte, dann fügte er hinzu: „Du trägst seine Kleider.“

„Oh“, machte Witko, und sah an sich herab. „Das tut mir Leid.“

Krabat schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hätte sicher nichts dagegen.“ Sein Blick wanderte kurz in eine Ecke der Kammer, in der, unsichtbar für Witko, eine graue Gestalt stand.

Witko lächelte schüchtern. Dann sah er wieder den Schädel an. „Meinst du, er ist damit einverstanden? Sein Vorgänger schien nicht sehr erfreut. Manchmal hat es mich richtig gegruselt, wenn ich allein in der Kammer war.“ Er schüttelte sich unwillkürlich. 

„Doch, ja“, erwiderte Krabat, die Augen auf die graue Gestalt Tondas gerichtet. „Ich meine“, verbesserte er sich und sah wieder Witko an, „so, wie ich ihn kannte, bin ich sicher, dass er nichts dagegen hätte.“

Auf Tondas starrem Gesicht erschien das, was unter den Geistern für ein Lächeln galt.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Witko machte Krabat sich auf die Suche nach Lyschko. Er fand ihn in der Schlafkammer des Meisters, wo er auf der Bettkante saß, das Gesicht stoppelbärtig, die Augen rot gerändert, und an die Wand starrte. 

„Komm“, sagte Krabat behutsam. „Es ist spät, lass uns schlafen gehen.“

Er half Lyschko, sich umzukleiden und hinzulegen. Nachdem er selbst sich gewaschen und sein Nachthemd übergestreift hatte, schlüpfte er zu Lyschko ins Bett. Lyschko lag neben ihm, den Rücken zu ihm gekehrt, blind und taub für die Welt, kalt und starr und hundeelend. Für einen erschreckenden Augenblick hatte Krabat das Gefühl, neben einem Toten zu liegen. Er zögerte, doch dann rückte er näher an Lyschko heran und nahm ihn in den Arm. Erst schien es, als ob Lyschko noch starrer würde, doch dann begann er zu weinen, lautlos und so heftig, dass es ihn schüttelte. 

Lyschko verbarg sich bis zur Dreikönigsnacht in Meisterstube und Schlafkammer. Witko versorgte ihn mit Essen, aber die meiste Zeit war er ohnehin zu betrunken, um viel von seiner Umgebung mitzubekommen. 

Es war Krabat, der die Jungen herbeirief. Er fürchtete halb, dass Lyschko auch bei ihrer Ankunft betrunken sein würde, doch als sie in der Schwarzen Kammer zusammentrafen, sah Lyschko zwar ein wenig heruntergekommen aus, war aber bei klarem Verstand. 

Diesmal waren es drei Jungen, die in der Dreikönigsnacht auf der Mühle eintrafen. Sie hatten sich schon auf dem Weg zusammengefunden, und so betraten sie auch gemeinsam das Haus. Zuerst steckte der kleine Ota den Kopf herein, dann Klimant und zuletzt Stepan. Sie sahen sich im Hausflur um. Ota entdeckte als Erster den schwachen Schein, der hinter der Tür zur Schwarzen Kammer hervordrang. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er darauf zu. Klimant folgte ihm, wachsame Blicke um sich werfend. Stepan trottete hinterdrein. Sie ließen eine Spur von Schnee auf den Dielen zurück. 

Ota zupfte Klimant aufgeregt am Ärmel, nachdem er Krabat und Lyschko durchs Schlüsselloch erspäht hatte. Klimant sah ebenfalls hindurch, während Stepan geduldig wartete, bis die Reihe an ihn kam. Gerade, als er sich blinzelnd das Auge rieb, tauchten die beiden Meister hinter den Jungen im Gang auf. 

„Da seid ihr ja“, sagte Krabat, freundlicher, als es der alte Müller getan hätte. 

„Wir sind hier die Meister“, ergänzte Lyschko, deutlich weniger freundlich. Seine Stimme war heiser von zu viel Wein und zu wenig Schlaf. „Ihr könnt hier bei uns Lehrjungen werden. Wir brauchen drei.“ 

„Ihr mögt doch?“, fragte Krabat.

„Ich mag“, erwiderten die drei wie aus einem Mund.

„Und was sollen wir euch lehren?“, fragte Krabat. Er fühlte ein seltsames Ziehen in der Brust. „Das Müllern – oder auch alles andere?“

„Das andere auch“, antworteten die drei, ein wenig zeitversetzt.

„Dann schlagt ein“, sagte Lyschko. Er hielt Stepan die Linke hin, während Krabat am anderen Ende der Reihe mit Ota begann. Stepan zögerte kurz, doch als er sah, dass Ota einschlug, tat er es ihm gleich. Krabat und Lyschko arbeiteten sich in gegenläufiger Richtung vor, bis jeder der drei mit beiden den Handschlag vollzogen hatte. Im selben Augenblick lief mit Rumpeln und Dröhnen die Mühle an. 

Klimant blickte erschrocken um sich, bereit, aus dem Haus zu flüchten. Ota betrachtete beeindruckt die bebenden Balken und Pfosten. Stepan stand abwartend da, den Blick auf die Meister gerichtet. 

„Die Mühle! Nun mahlt sie wieder!“, rief Lyschko. 

Klimant schüttelte den Kopf, als ärgere er sich über sich selbst, und entspannte sich etwas.

Sie führten die Jungen zum Dachboden hinauf. Stepan wiesen sie Hanzos Bett zu, Ota Krabats und Klimants Lyschkos. Auch ihre Kleider übernahmen die Jungen. Als Meister zogen Krabat und Lyschko sich anders an als die Burschen. Der alte Müller hatte ihnen alles bei einem Schneider auf Maß fertigen lassen, sowohl Alltagskleidung für die Mühle als auch Festgewänder für ihre Besuche bei Hofe. 

Stepan, der von den Jungen am abgerissensten aussah, strich mit beinah ehrfürchtigem Gesicht über Hanzos Hemd, das zuoberst auf dem Kleiderstapel lag. Ota ließ sich auf seine Pritsche plumpsen und baumelte mit den Beinen. Klimant untersuchte ebenfalls seine neuen Kleider. 

Krabat fühlte sich seltsam wehmütig. Wie lange war es her, dass er als Lehrjunge auf die Mühle gekommen war!  
„Gute Nacht!“, sagte er endlich, nachdem er die drei eine lange Weile betrachtet hatte. Artig erwiderten sie den Gruß. 

Dann ließen Krabat und Lyschko die Jungen allein. 

Krabat und Lyschko hatten darüber beraten, ob sie die drei an verschiedenen Tagen einzeln in die Mehlkammer schicken sollten, oder alle auf einmal am ersten Tag. Da sich das Letztere für sie richtiger anfühlte, führte Krabat die Neuen gemeinsam hinter die Mühle. Lyschko hatte zuvor den Part übernommen, sie beim Frühstück zusammenzustauchen. Bei drei Lehrjungen gleichzeitig, von denen zumindest Ota sehr redselig, aber auch Klimant darum bemüht war, so rasch wie möglich alles Wesentliche über die Mühle in Erfahrung zu bringen, waren die Gesellen nahezu dankbar dafür gewesen. 

„Ausfegen!“, sagte Krabat zu den Jungen, doch er konnte ein Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken. Sanft schob er den Nachzügler Stepan in die Mehlkammer, und schloss die Tür hinter den dreien. 

Zur Mittagszeit zogen gleich drei Burschen aus, die Lehrjungen aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien: Kito, Staschko und Stani.

Krabat hielt sich absichtsvoll in der Nähe der Mehlkammer auf. Als er es laut werden hörte zwischen Kito und den Neuen, bog er um die Ecke, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Fast gleichzeitig mit ihm traf Lyschko ein. Die anderen bemerkten sie zunächst nicht, zu sehr waren sie in ihren Streit vertieft.

„Ich sag's dir doch!“ Klimant streckte herausfordernd das Kinn vor. Er hatte sich vor Kito aufgebaut und schaute ihm furchtlos ins Gesicht, obwohl Kito anderthalb Köpfe größer war als er und etwa doppelt so breit.  
„So einen Blödsinn mach' ich nicht mit! Fegen, gut und schön, aber nicht, wenn Tür und Fenster verriegelt sind. Spielt eure blöden Streiche jemand anderem, aber nicht mir!“

Krabat sah, dass es Kito in den Fingern juckte. Staschko grinste schief. Stani, inzwischen zu einem wahren Hünen herangewachsen, kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf. Hinter Klimant standen Ota und Stepan, beide mit dem Besen in der Hand. Ihnen war offensichtlich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. 

Jetzt bemerkte Stani die beiden Meister. Auch ihm war nicht wohl in seiner Haut – den Mühlknappen war es bei Strafe verboten, den Lehrjungen in der Mehlkammer zu helfen, und sie alle wussten das. Noch allerdings hatten sie sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, denn so, wie es aussah, hatte sich zumindest Klimant, anscheinend aber auch die anderen beiden Jungen schlicht geweigert, die geforderte Arbeit auszuführen.

„Was ist hier los?“, fragte Lyschko barsch. 

Kito wandte sich zu ihm um, nicht überrascht über ihre Anwesenheit. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Bedürfnis, sich über die Neuen zu beklagen, und dem Wunsch, sie vor den Müllern, besonders vor Lyschko, zu beschützen. „Meister ...“, begann er langsam, um Zeit zu gewinnen. 

„Zur Sache!“, verlangte Lyschko. 

Kito holte tief Luft. „Der hier“, sagte er, „Klimant ... Ihr habt es wohl beide gehört, dass er die Arbeit nicht tun will ... nicht getan hat.“

„Und die andern?“ Krabat nickte zu Ota und Stepan hin.

„Wohl auch nicht“, erwiderte Kito, und sah unbehaglich drein.

„Kommt her, alle drei“, wandte Lyschko sich an die Jungen. Sein Ton war drohend. 

Stepan war der Erste, der vor ihn hintrat, und damit auch der Erste, der eine kräftige Ohrfeige empfing.

Krabat zuckte zusammen, doch er konnte und wollte Lyschko nicht in den Arm fallen, nicht vor den anderen. 

Lyschko sprach in scharfem Ton: „Wenn dir hier einer sagt: tu dies, oder tu das, dann tust du es. Ganz besonders, wenn es sich um Krabat da oder mich handelt. Verstanden?“

Stepan nickte schicksalsergeben. Krabat konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er die Arbeit aus eigenem Antrieb verweigert hatte. Die anderen mussten ihn angestiftet haben. 

„Ota!“ 

Ota ging zu Lyschko hinüber. Das schlechte Gewissen und die Angst vor der Strafe standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was ich zu Stepan gesagt habe, gilt auch für dich: Was wir anschaffen, schaffen wir an, und du führst es aus! Ist das klar?“ 

Ota nickte, doch er duckte sich weg, als Lyschko ausholte. Der Ohrfeige entging er trotzdem nicht: Lyschko hielt mitten im Schlag inne, um ihn am Kragen wieder hochzuziehen. „Still halten!“, befahl er. Ota kniff die Augen zu und nahm die Ohrfeige entgegen. Anschließend rieb er sich die Wange. 

„Das nächste Mal macht ihr es besser“, sagte Krabat zu den beiden Jungen, halb im Trost. 

„Klimant!“ 

Klimant trat nur wenig ehrfurchtsvoller vor Lyschko, als er vor Kito getreten war. 

„So nicht!“, herrschte Lyschko ihn an, und gab ihm gleich zwei schallende Ohrfeigen, eine rechts, eine links. „Ich weiß, dass es da, wo du herkommst, nicht unbedingt üblich ist, aber hier auf der Mühle hast du zu gehorchen, und damit basta. Hast du das begriffen?!“

Klimant nickte. Der Schmerz hatte ihm Tränen in die Augen getrieben, aber er wirkte nicht sehr eingeschüchtert.

'Der da', dachte Krabat, 'wird uns Ärger machen.'

„Zurück in die Mehlkammer mit euch“, sagte Krabat zu den Jungen. „Erst die Arbeit, dann das Essen.“ Um sie etwas aufzumuntern, setzte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu: „Dafür wird es dann aber auch ein gutes Essen sein.“

Die drei trotteten zurück in die staubige Kammer, und Krabat schloss abermals die Tür hinter ihnen. Erst drei Stunden später erlaubten sie Kito, Staschko und Stani, die Jungen zu befreien. 

Immerhin hatte Witko ihnen eine große Schüssel Suppe aufgehoben, und die war wirklich sehr gut. 

Am Abend des Dreikönigstages wurde Klaws freigesprochen, mit Petar und Kito als Bürgen. Krabat und Lyschko teilten sich in die Leitung des Rituals. 

Aus der Ferne hatte Krabat auch ein Auge auf das anschließende Freimüllern, weil er etwas in Sorge war, dass es die Mühlknappen gar zu toll treiben könnten mit dem ungeliebten Mitgesellen. Doch es hielt sich alles in erträglichen Grenzen. Nur als Staschko Klaws Mehl auf den Kopf streute, schien er nicht recht davon überzeugt zu sein, dass sie sich Klaws' nun nicht mehr zu schämen brauchten, und die meisten der anderen auch nicht. 

Petar hatte alle Hände voll zu tun mit den neuen Lehrjungen, auch wenn sie sehr unterschiedlich waren. Stepan schloss sich ihm sogleich an, und war stets bemüht, allen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten, so gut er eben konnte – er war etwas langsam und schwer von Begriff. Klimant hingegen blieb bockig und misstrauisch, vor allem denen gegenüber, die seiner Demütigung durch Lyschko beigewohnt hatten. Ota war lernwillig und wissbegierig bis zum Übereifer, und versuchte mit einigem Erfolg, sich mit Staschko anzufreunden. Der Junge hatte ihn am zweiten Tag dabei beobachtet, wie er rasch und geschickt einen Schaden am Mühlrad ausgebessert hatte, und war seitdem sehr beeindruckt von ihm. 

Die Lehrjungen profitierten davon, dass es dieses Jahr drei von ihnen gab: zwar ging ihnen die Arbeit dennoch nie aus, aber es war doch ein Unterschied, ob man allein oder zu zweit oder zu dritt Schnee schaufelte oder Mehl siebte. Die Jungen kamen ganz gut aus miteinander, auch wenn Klimant und Ota manchmal über Stepan spotteten, weil er ihnen etwas beschränkt erschien. Andererseits war er groß und kräftig für sein Alter, und besonders Klimant war es zufrieden, ihn den Gutteil der ihnen aufgetragenen Arbeit erledigen zu lassen – zumindest, solange er sich unbeobachtet wähnte. 

Staschko, Krabat sah es wohl, ging manches Mal heimlich zu Ota hin und gab ihm Kraft, und Stani tat dasselbe für Stepan. Kito, und das überraschte Krabat ein wenig, wo sie doch gleich am ersten Tag aneinandergeraten waren, half Klimant. 

Auch die Graue Bruderschaft achtete auf die neuen Lehrjungen. Von denen, die Krabat besser kannte, war Andrusch oft um Klimant, während Juro über Ota und Hanzo über Stepan wachte.

Krabat und Lyschko wussten natürlich, woher die Jungen kamen. Ota entstammte einer bitterarmen Häuslerfamilie, bei der Hunger, Krankheit und Tod ständige Begleiter gewesen waren. Klimant war elternlos, hatte sich auf den Märkten der Lausitz herumgetrieben und sich dort mit Hilfsarbeiten, Taschenspielereien und kleinen Diebstählen über Wasser gehalten. Auch Stepan war ein Waisenjunge, und hatte das vergangene Jahr als Erzengel verbracht – so wurden die Jungen genannt, die an den Bergwerken tagein, tagaus, sommers wie winters in eisigen Wasserläufen standen, um das geförderte Erz auszuwaschen. Dass man sie als Engel bezeichnete, lag daran, dass die meisten diese Arbeit nicht lange überlebten. 

Nun waren sie auf der Mühle, hatten gut zu essen, ein Dach über dem Kopf, warme Kleider, ein Bett, ein Handwerk zu erlernen, dazu die Zauberei, und, wenn sie es denn wollten, Freunde. 

Für eine Weile lang.


	2. Von Tieren und Menschen

Als der Paulustag herankam, fuhren Witko und Kubo über verschneite Straßen auf den Viehmarkt zu Wittichenau, zwei Ziegen zu kaufen. 

Witko war fest davon überzeugt, dass die Tiere bei wenig Aufwand erheblich zur Versorgung mit Milch, Topfen und Käse beitragen würden, und so hatten sich Krabat und Lyschko schließlich ebenfalls überzeugen lassen. Die beiden Burschen brachten zwei prachtvolle weiße Geißen mit nach Hause, die auch jetzt im Winter fleißig Milch gaben und von denen zumindest die eine hoch tragend war – so, wie es aussah, gleich mit zwei oder drei Zicklein.

Ota war entzückt. Neben ein paar mageren Hühnern war eine Ziege das einzige Tier gewesen, das seine Familie sich hatte leisten können, und oft war er mit ihr an den Wegrainen spazieren gegangen, damit sie sich an Gras und Kräutern satt fressen konnte. Er fragte Witko, ob die Ziegen schon Namen hätten, und als dieser verneinte, bat er, ihnen welche geben zu dürfen. Witko stimmte gutmütig zu, und von da an hießen die Tiere Duschka und Katjuscha. Der Junge behauptete steif und fest, dass er von einer Ziege namens Katjuscha geträumt habe, in der Nacht, nachdem er gehört hatte, dass sie welche bekommen sollten – auch wenn das Tier im Traum braun und nicht weiß gewesen sei. Kubo lachte ihn aus, aber die Namen blieben. 

In der Folge hielt Ota sich so viel wie nur irgend möglich in den Ställen auf. Da es bei den Tieren immer genug zu tun gab, nutzte Witko das gleich, um ihm zusätzliche Arbeiten aufzutragen. Doch das schien Ota nichts auszumachen: Er half gern in den Ställen.

Neben den beiden Ziegen gab es noch eine Reihe von anderen Tieren auf der Mühle. 

Da waren zunächst die Reitpferde der Meister, Falk und Ota – die Namensgleichheit zum neuen Lehrjungen gab den Gesellen natürlich Anlass zum Spott – und die Wagenpferde Lukasch und Silka. Die Pferde hatten einen gemeinsamen Stall, der mit dem der Ochsen und Kühe verbunden war.

Sie hielten zwei Ochsen, die zur Arbeit verwendet wurden, und zwei Kühe. Die Kühe molken sie in der Regel durch und brachten sie nur alle paar Jahre zum Stier, nämlich dann, wenn sie dauerhaft weniger Milch gaben, es so aussah, als ob eine der beiden demnächst ersetzt werden müsste, oder sie einen neuen Ochsen brauchten – es gab Zauber, mit denen man darauf einwirken konnte, ob am Ende eine kleine Kuh oder ein kleiner Stier geboren wurde. 

Im vergangenen Jahr hatten sie zwei Kälber gehabt. Das Jahr war kalt und mager gewesen, und die beiden hatten nicht recht gedeihen wollen. Das Kuhkalb war inzwischen zu einer Färse geworden, von umgänglicher Art zwar, aber zu klein geblieben – Witko wusste noch nicht, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte, und hoffte, dass sie noch etwas wachsen würde. Der kleine Stier, den die andere Kuh zur Welt gebracht hatte, sah dagegen mittlerweile ganz proper aus. Da einer der Ochsen erste Anzeichen von Altersschwäche erkennen ließ, wollte Witko den Kleinen verschneiden und als Zugtier ausbilden. 

Schweine gab es natürlich auch auf der Mühle. Anders als die meisten Bauern, die sich wegen des hohen Futterverbrauchs keinen eigenen Eber leisten konnten, hatten sie beides: eine riesenhafte, oft schlecht gelaunte Zuchtsau, und einen noch größeren, noch übellaunigeren Eber. Die meiste Zeit lebten die zwei zusammen, nur kurz vor dem Werfen und für die ersten Wochen der Ferkelaufzucht trennte Witko sie. 

Da sie nie Mangel an Getreide litten, hielten sie es auch mit den Ferkeln anders als die Bauern. Diese verkauften die meisten Ferkel, sobald sie einige Monate alt waren, und behielten nur ein oder zwei, die sie dann im November oder Dezember schlachteten, wenn das Futter knapp wurde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings waren sie noch nicht annähernd ausgewachsen. Auf der Mühle behielten sie die Jungschweine daher bis zum Ende des zweiten Jahres, wenn sie groß und fett waren – zumindest die Sauen, bei den Ebern hing es davon ab, wie bereitwillig sie sich dem alten Eber unterordneten. Die Sau warf im zeitigen Frühjahr meist etwa ein halbes Dutzend Ferkel, von denen ein oder zwei es nicht schafften, oft, weil sie von ihrer Mutter erdrückt und dann gefressen wurden. 

Da die letztjährigen Eber bislang friedlich geblieben waren, hatten sie neben dem Zuchtpaar derzeit noch vier Jungschweine, und in zwei oder drei Monaten würde wieder ein Satz Ferkel dazukommen.

Daneben gab es noch eine recht große Hühnerschar, die meist von zwei oder drei Gockeln bewacht wurde, einen festen Stamm von sechs Gänsen und eine wechselnde Zahl von Enten. Von allen drei Geflügelarten verwendeten sie die Eier. Die im Frühjahr geschlüpften Gössel wurden um Martini herum geschlachtet. Bei den Hühnern traf es vor allem die jungen Hähne, sobald sie den alten Ärger machten, und die alt gewordenen Hennen, die in der Suppe endeten, bei den Enten immer mal wieder ein oder zwei, so wie es gerade kam. 

Dazu gab es natürlich noch die Katzen, die von Witko gelegentlich mit Resten gefüttert wurden, sich aber hauptsächlich durch Fangen von Mäusen, Vögeln und Fröschen ernährten. 

Inmitten all dieser Tiere badete Ota in Seligkeit. Mit Begeisterung striegelte er Pferde, Ochsen und Kühe, sorgte dafür, dass abends auch das letzte Huhn den Weg in den Stall fand, schleppte Eimer mit Schweinefutter und mistete unermüdlich die Ställe aus. Die Tiere schienen es ihm zu danken: selbst die Schweine duldeten ihn in ihrem Koben. 

Noch jemand profitierte von Otas Tierliebe, und das war Mischka. Allerdings ahnte Ota nichts davon, denn er hielt den schlanken schwarzweißen Kater, der gelegentlich durchs Haus streifte, für eben das: einen Kater.   
Da ihn keiner der Gesellen über seinen Irrtum aufklären wollte und durfte, kam es mitunter zu drolligen Zwischenfällen. 

Ota gab sein Bestes, um sich mit Mischka anzufreunden, und opferte dafür sogar einen Wurstzipfel. Da Mischka nichts gegen den Jungen hatte, nahm er das Freundschaftsangebot an, die Wurst eingeschlossen. Er ließ sich von Ota den Kopf kraulen – und ehe er sich's versah, hatte der Junge ihn schon hochgehoben und unter sein Hemd gesteckt, um ihn auf den Dachboden zu schmuggeln. Katzen waren im Haus nämlich nicht erlaubt, wie Witko Ota erst kürzlich mitgeteilt hatte. Nun wollte Mischka den Jungen weder kratzen noch beißen, und so ließ er sich's gefallen, dass Ota ihn die Treppe hinauftrug, um dann in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick mit ihm unter die Decken zu schlüpfen, ohne sich vorher umzuziehen. 

Allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, bis Mischka von den anderen vermisst wurde – besonders von Kubo.

„Hat jemand Mischka gesehen?“, fragte Kubo in die Runde, während sie dabei waren, sich bettfertig zu machen.   
Die anderen verneinten. Mischka versuchte, sich mit einem leisen Maunzen bemerkbar zu machen, doch in dem allgemeinen Trubel hörte Kubo ihn nicht. 

Kubo war beunruhigt und beschloss, Mischka suchen zu gehen. Er zog sich Hemd und Hosen wieder an, und dann auch Kittel und Jacke, denn es war kalt draußen.

Da reichte es Mischka. Er strampelte sich aus Otas Hemd frei und kämpfte sich unter den Decken hervor. Doch Ota gab sich noch nicht geschlagen: halb aus Angst vor Strafe, halb besitzergreifend packte er Mischka und versuchte, ihn zurück unter seine Kleider zu stopfen. Mischka gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich, der Staschko aufmerken ließ. Der Bursche sah, wie Mischka sich erneut aus Otas Hemd herauszukämpfen versuchte, und hob lauthals zu lachen an, was auch die anderen auf das Geschehen aufmerksam machte. Zur Verwirrung der Lehrjungen herrschte sofort unbändige, schenkelklopfende Heiterkeit. 

Kubo, der schon auf der Treppe gewesen war, kam auf den Lärm hin zurück. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er die Ursache der Belustigung ausgemacht hatte – und dann fehlten ihm schlicht die Worte.

An seiner Stelle griff Petar ein. „Lass doch das arme Tier los, Ota“, sagte der Altgesell lachend. „Du merkst doch, dass es nicht mit dir das Bett teilen will.“

Das sorgte für eine erneute Welle der Heiterkeit. 

Ota, knallrot im Gesicht, ließ den Kater endlich frei. Mischka sprang auf den Boden hinunter und rannte über den Gang zwischen den Pritschen, an Kubo vorbei und die Treppe hinab. 

Wäre er ein Mensch gewesen, so wäre er ebenso rot angelaufen wie der Lehrjunge. Es war zwar ein offenes Geheimnis, dass er sich immer wieder in einen Kater verwandelte, aber er versuchte doch, sich dabei nicht von den Mitgesellen erwischen zu lassen. Die einzige Ausnahme stellte Kubo dar: Die Pritschen waren schmal, und wenn man zu zweit darauf schlafen wollte, dann ging das weit besser, wenn zumindest einer sich in etwas deutlich Kleineres als einen ausgewachsenen Müllerburschen verwandelte. 

Aber auch von seiner Freundschaft mit Kubo sollten die anderen möglichst wenig mitbekommen, denn es war eben die Art von Freundschaft, bei der man das Bett miteinander teilte, und obwohl Mischka Kubo achtete, ja bewunderte, und ihm gern nahe sein wollte, schämte er sich ein wenig dafür. 

Der Kater Mischka flüchtete sich in die Gesindestube. Witko war noch in der Küche zu Gange. Mischka sammelte sich kurz, dann verwandelte er sich zurück in einen Burschen. Als Mensch ging er zu Witko hinüber und fragte, ob er ihm helfen könne. Er fegte die Küche und die Stube, und nach einer Weile stiegen sie gemeinsam auf den Dachboden hinauf, um sich schlafen zu legen. 

Kubo war noch wach. Fragend sah er Mischka entgegen. 

Es tat Mischka wohl, dass da einer war, der sich Gedanken machte um ihn. Er nickte Kubo zu, mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. Dann zog auch er sich aus, teilte sich mit Witko in die Benutzung der Waschschüssel, streifte sein Nachthemd über und ging zu Bett. 

Erst Stunden später, als alle tief und fest schliefen, wagte Mischka es, sich erneut in einen Kater zu verwandeln und zu Kubo unter die Decken zu schlüpfen. 

Unter den Angehörigen der Grauen Bruderschaft war es Andrusch, der den wachsamsten Blick auf Mischka hatte. Aber auch auf Kito und Staschko gab er acht, wenn nicht mit eigenen Augen, dann durch die der anderen Toten. Andrusch war Lyschko nicht eben freundlich gesinnt, und da dasselbe für Kito und Staschko galt, hatte er viel Anlass, Krabat zu hinterbringen, wie Lyschko den beiden das Leben schwer machte. Die Gesellen selbst teilten es Krabat nicht mit, nur Petar machte manchmal vorsichtige Andeutungen. 

Nachdem die Burschen Lyschko in der ersten Woche gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, schien er nun überall zu sein. Unvermutet tauchte er in der Mahlstube auf, in der Küche, in den Ställen, auf dem Getreidespeicher ... 

Die Lehrjungen lernten bald, ihn zu fürchten. Doch mehr als auf sie hatte Lyschko es auf die Gesellen abgesehen, und da vor allem auf jene, die schon länger auf der Mühle waren und ihn noch als einfachen Burschen gekannt hatten: Petar, Kito, Kubo, Staschko, Witko und Lobosch. Nur Stani nahm er davon aus. Wobei es auch bei den anderen Unterschiede gab: Petar erwies Lyschko großen Respekt, und so sah der Meister wenig Grund, ihn zu maßregeln, zumal er auf die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Altgesellen angewiesen war. Witko war gleichfalls sehr bemüht, Lyschko zu Diensten zu sein, aber es gefiel Lyschko nicht, dass er mitunter Dinge mitbekam, die besser im Verborgenen geblieben wären. Zudem störte er sich an Witkos Freundschaft mit Lobosch. Lobosch nämlich konnte Lyschko nicht leiden, ein Gefühl, das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Und so verbot er Witko mit harten Worten, irgendetwas von dem, was er bei der Hausarbeit zu sehen oder zu hören bekam, mit irgendjemandem zu teilen – und ganz besonders mit Lobosch nicht.

„Ich kann dich gut brauchen auf der Mühle, Witko“, sagte Lyschko zu ihm. „Aber Lobosch brauche ich nicht. Wenn du also willst, dass er hier eine Zukunft hat, dann sieh zu, dass er sich zusammenreißt.“

Dem armen Witko fuhr der Schrecken bis ins Mark, war ihm Loboschs Leben doch mindestens so teuer wie sein eigenes. 

Mit Kubo hatte Lyschko wenig Scherereien, und Kubo war auch derjenige von den altgedienten Gesellen, der ihm früher den geringsten Grund zur Klage gegeben hatte. 

Im Gegensatz dazu verfolgte Lyschko Kito und Staschko mit unversöhnlichem Hass. Oft stellte er sich bei der Arbeit in ihre Nähe und machte spöttische Bemerkungen, die sie vor den anderen demütigen sollten. Er reizte sie, bis sie mit Worten zurückschlugen, was bei ihnen nie lange dauerte, Kito maulend und beleidigend, Staschko frech und scharfzüngig, und dann bestrafte er sie für ihre zweifellose Unverschämtheit. 

Die Botschaft dabei war eindeutig: Lyschko war der Meister, und die Burschen hatten hinzunehmen, was er ihnen austeilte, und ihm gehörige Achtung zu erweisen. Darin war Lyschko dem alten Müller sehr ähnlich, und da es sein und Krabats erstes Jahr als Meister war, wollte er so rasch wie möglich sicherstellen, dass es daran keinen Zweifel gab. 

Krabat machte das große Sorgen. Er verstand, warum Lyschko tat, was er tat, und auch, dass es wichtig war, dass die Burschen ihnen gehorchten. Aber Krabat wollte keine Schreckensherrschaft errichten – er wollte, dass die Gesellen verstanden, wie die Mühle mahlte, und dass sie ihnen aus Einsicht in die Notwendigkeit der Dinge folgten, nicht, weil sie die Meister fürchteten. 

Doch in dieser Sache war kein Herankommen an Lyschko, nicht mit Vorhaltungen und nicht mit guten Worten.   
Krabat suchte Tondas Rat, doch Tonda sagte nur: „Du musst es gehen lassen, wie es geht, Krabat. Lyschko hat seinen eigenen Weg auf der Mühle, und du wirst daran nichts ändern können.“


	3. Das Glück dieser Erde

Da Ota sich so oft in den Ställen herumtrieb, blieb es nicht aus, dass auch Petar, Krabat und Lyschko ihm dort Aufträge erteilten, die irgendwie mit den Tieren zu tun hatten. 

An einem Tag Ende Januar befahl Lyschko Ota, ihm dabei zu helfen, die Reitpferde von der Koppel zu holen. Bereitwillig folgte der Lehrjunge. 

Es war warm geworden, der Schnee weggetaut, auf der Koppel stand der Schlamm knöcheltief. Krabats Pferd machte keinen Ärger, und ließ sich gleich von Ota das Halfter überstreifen und sich am Zaun anbinden. Falk aber warf den Kopf, buckelte, keilte aus und rannte davon, sobald man nur in seine Nähe kam – ihm war offensichtlich nicht nach arbeiten zumute. 

Lyschko kannte das ja schon, aber es wurmte ihn doch, dass der Wallach sich in Gegenwart des Lehrjungen nicht von ihm einfangen ließ. 

„Stell dich dahinten hin“, wies er Ota an. „Ich treibe ihn auf dich zu, und dann greifst du ihn dir. Und spring bloß nicht zur Seite, wenn er auf dich zugerannt kommt, sonst kriegen wir ihn nie.“ 

Ota nickte, und nahm gehorsam seinen Platz ein. 

Kito, der gerade an der Koppel vorbeikam, blieb stehen, um ihnen zuzusehen, was Lyschkos Laune nicht verbesserte. Er scheuchte das Pferd auf den Lehrjungen zu, und Falk sprengte im Galopp auf Ota los. Der Junge stand wie angewurzelt, im festen Glauben, dass Falk ihn schon nicht niedertrampeln würde – wovon im Übrigen auch Lyschko überzeugt war. 

Womit sie beide nicht gerechnet hatten, war der Schlamm. Das Pferd versuchte zwar, kurz vor Ota anzuhalten, doch es schlitterte weiter, geradewegs auf ihn zu. Ota, Lyschkos Befehl eingedenk, rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, auch dann nicht, als Kito brüllte: „Zur Seite, Junge, zur Seite!“ 

Falk rammte Ota, der Junge geriet unter die Hufe, doch irgendwie gelang es dem Pferd, nicht auf ihn zu treten. Es machte einen Satz über Ota hinweg, rutschte weiter und kam endlich zum Stehen. 

„Ota!“ Kito war über den Zaun gesprungen und zu dem Jungen hinübergerannt. Falk drehte sich um, schüttelte sich und trottete gleichfalls zu Ota hin, um ihn zu beschnobern. Auch Lyschko kam raschen Schrittes auf sie zu.

Der Lehrjunge triefte von Schlamm, war aber mit dem Schrecken davongekommen. Mit zitternden Händen fuhr er über Falks zu ihm herabgebeugten Kopf. Offenbar nahm er es dem Pferd nicht übel, dass er fast unter dessen Hufen zu Tode gekommen wäre.

Kito hingegen kochte vor Wut. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, deinen verrückten Gaul auf den Jungen zu hetzen?!“, schrie er Lyschko an. 

„Was fällt dir ein?!“, brüllte Lyschko zurück. „Hast du vergessen, wer hier Meister ist?!“ Er verpasste Kito eine schallende Backpfeife.

Kito zögerte kaum merklich, ehe er Lyschko die Faust in die Seite rammte, und binnen Augenblicken waren sie in eine wüste Prügelei verstrickt. 

Ota war erst schreckensstarr, dann begann er, lauthals um Hilfe zu rufen. Mehrere der Gesellen kamen herbeigerannt, und nachdem sie zunächst nicht wussten, was tun, gelang es Petar, Kubo und Stani schließlich, die beiden Wütenden voneinander zu trennen. 

Sie hatten beide Haare lassen müssen. Lyschko hatte eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, sein Zopf hatte sich gelöst, in seiner Jacke klaffte ein Riss. Kitos Gesicht war zerkratzt und blutig, und sein rechtes Auge begann zuzuschwellen. Hasserfüllt starrten die beiden sich an, während die Burschen hilflos danebenstanden. Auch Ota hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt.

Plötzlich und unvermittelt brüllte Lyschko: „Was steht ihr hier herum und haltet Maulaffen feil?! Marsch, an die Arbeit!“ 

Als sich auch Kito abwenden und zur Mühle hinüber gehen wollte, herrschte Lyschko ihn an: „Du nicht!“ 

Lyschko wartete, bis die anderen sich mit dem Lehrjungen entfernt hatten. Mehrmals sahen die Burschen voll Sorge zu ihnen zurück, besonders der Altgesell. 

Kito stand abwartend, mit Widerwillen im Gesicht. 

„Kito“, sagte Lyschko. Er legte alle Verachtung in den Namen, zu der er fähig war – und das war eine ganze Menge. „Ich habe dir etwas mitzuteilen, das dir kaum überraschend kommen dürfte. Ich weiß, dass du gern Altgesell geworden wärst und beleidigt bist, weil dich letztes Jahr keiner vorgeschlagen hat. Aber du solltest selbst am besten wissen, warum: Du bist ein nichtsnutziger Nörgler und niederträchtiger Schläger, und keiner hat Lust, sich von dir etwas sagen zu lassen. Es würde dich wohl auch keiner vermissen, wenn du nicht mehr auf der Mühle wärst. Und das ist gut so, denn das wird es für alle leichter machen, wenn das Jahr zu Ende geht. Außer für dich natürlich.“

Nach einer wirkungsvollen Pause, in der er befriedigt beobachtete, wie etwas wie Schmerz auf Kitos Gesicht trat, setzte Lyschko hinzu: „Und dass du es gewagt hast, die Hand gegen mich, deinen Meister, zu erheben, das wird dir noch sehr, sehr Leid tun.“

Damit wandte Lyschko sich ab und ging zurück auf die Koppel, sein Pferd einzufangen. Lammfromm stand Falk am Zaun und ließ sich das Halfter überstreifen. 

In den folgenden Tagen sah Kito grau und übernächtigt aus, und zunehmend machten auch die anderen den Eindruck, als litten sie unter Schlafmangel. 

Eines Morgens schließlich kam Petar nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück auf Krabat zu. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was los ist“, begann der Altgesell vorsichtig. „Aber es scheint mir so ... Möglicherweise schickt jemand Kito schwarze Träume. Und ich meine wirklich schwarze, wirklich böse Träume. Wir können alle nicht mehr richtig schlafen, selbst wenn wir uns in Schlaf zaubern. Kito schreit, als würde er in der Hölle braten. Und das ist nicht übertrieben.“

„Ich danke dir“, sagte Krabat, „dass du mir von der Sache berichtet hast. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde mich darum kümmern.“ 

Nachdem Petar in die Mahlstube hinüber gegangen war, suchte Krabat Lyschko in der Meisterstube auf. Lyschko sprach dort einmal mehr dem Wein zu. Auch wenn er nun weniger trank als in den ersten Tagen des neuen Jahres: in Krabats Augen trank er immer noch zu viel. 

„Lyschko“, grüßte Krabat ihn. „Ich weiß, dass du Kito nicht ausstehen kannst, und auch, dass du dich kürzlich sehr über ihn geärgert hast, und aus gutem Grund. Um es gerade heraus zu sagen: Schickst du ihm Alpträume?“

Lyschko grinste spöttisch. „Und wenn es so wäre?“

„Petar sagt, keiner kann mehr schlafen.“

„Ja ...“, sagte Lyschko langsam, „das wäre allerdings ein Grund. Nicht, dass uns noch einer ins Mahlwerk gerät ...“

„Hör auf damit, ja? Und am besten auch gleich mit der Sauferei!“ Krabat griff nach dem Weinkrug, um ihn Lyschko wegzunehmen, doch Lyschko packte sein Handgelenk, so fest, dass es schmerzte. „Krabat!“, zischte er. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen! Wir sind ebenbürtig, weißt du noch?!“

„Du schadest der Mühle“, erwiderte Krabat fest. „Und noch mehr dir selbst.“

Lyschko war aufgestanden, Krabats Handgelenk noch immer in eisernem Griff. „Und wenn es so wäre ... Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen!“ Er zog Krabat zu sich heran, und dann stieß er ihn unvermittelt gegen den Tisch.

„Lyschko! Hör auf!“

Ein Handgemenge entspann sich, bei dem Lyschko Krabat den Rock herunterriss, ein Stuhl umfiel und der Weinkrug in Scherben ging. Sie hörten das Klopfen an der Tür nicht, und dann stand Witko im Raum, mit einer dampfenden Schüssel in der Hand und einem Ausdruck des Schreckens auf dem Gesicht.

„Raus!“, bellte Lyschko ihn an, dunkelrot angelaufen.

„Aber ... ich ..."

„Raus!“, schrie auch Krabat, bemüht, sich Lyschkos Griff zu entwinden. 

Witko trat samt Schüssel den Rückzug an und schloss eilig die Tür hinter sich. 

Krabat wusste, dass Lyschkos Elend davon herrührte, dass der Meister fortgegangen war. Aber was sollte er tun? Er konnte Lyschko den Meister nicht ersetzen, und ihm ein Freund zu sein, wurde zunehmend schwieriger. Es gefiel Krabat nicht, wie Lyschko die Burschen und Lehrjungen kujonierte, und wie er mit etwas, das er nicht anders nennen konnte als Boshaftigkeit, versuchte, Kito und Staschko das Leben schwer zu machen. 

Krabat war ratlos, hoffte aber immerhin, Lyschko zur Vernunft gebracht zu haben, was Kitos Alpträume anging.

Er zupfte seine durch die Rauferei in Unordnung geratenen Kleider zurecht und betrat die Küche. 

Witko stand die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

„Ist schon gut, Witko“, beschwichtigte Krabat. „Es war schlicht ein ungünstiger Moment, wie du sicher selbst festgestellt hast. Was wolltest du ihm denn bringen?“

„Pudding“, erwiderte Witko, und hob den Deckel einer Schüssel ab, aus der sogleich ein Geruch nach gekochter Milch, Honig und Zimt aufstieg.

„Hmmm“, machte Krabat. 

„Es ist noch etwas auf dem Herd, wenn du magst“, sagte Witko. 

„Gern.“

Witko füllte ihm eine Schüssel. Anders als die, aus denen die Burschen aßen, war sie nicht aus Holz sondern aus Ton, und deutlich kleiner. 

Krabat nahm einen Löffel voll Pudding. „Hmmm“, wiederholte er. „Der ist ja wirklich ganz hervorragend.“

Witko lächelte stolz.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du Lyschko des Öfteren etwas bringst“, bemerkte Krabat zwischen zwei Löffeln. „Essen, das nicht auf dem gemeinsamen Tisch stand.“

„Ich ...“

„Es ist schon gut, Witko“, beruhigte Krabat ihn.

Witko nickte, nicht völlig überzeugt. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darüber reden sollte, aber ...“

„Nein“, unterbrach ihn Krabat. „Es würde ihm nicht gefallen. Aber ich kann dir sagen, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht – dagegen kann er nichts haben. Also: Du hast bemerkt, dass es Lyschko nicht gut geht, und nun versuchst du, ihn aufzuheitern, so gut du kannst: mit Essen, das er gerne mag, und dergleichen. Ja?“

Witko nickte verlegen.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, Witko, und ich bin sicher, er auch nicht. Nur eins solltest du nicht tun: über das reden, was du in der Meisterstube oder unseren Schlafkammern siehst, gleich, ob es nun Lyschko allein oder uns beide betrifft. Mit niemandem, auch mit Lobosch nicht. Sonst könnte es sein, dass du Ärger bekommst. Mit Lyschko – oder mit mir.“

Der Ausdruck des Schreckens, der daraufhin auf Witkos Gesicht trat, überraschte Krabat.

Solange der Winter andauerte, mussten sie den Pferden Bewegung verschaffen, denn auf der kleinen Koppel am Haus konnten die Tiere kaum mehr tun, als vorsichtig durch den Schlamm zu waten, und wenn sie sie die ganze Zeit über im warmen Stall stehen ließen, riskierten sie, dass sie beim ersten Arbeitseinsatz Kreuzverschlag bekamen. In den letzten Jahren waren die Zugpferde fast den ganzen Winter hindurch zur Waldarbeit genutzt worden, aber das Holzlager an der Mühle war voll, und so fuhren sie in diesem Jahr nur an wenigen Tagen in den Wald hinaus, um einzelne Bäume zu schlagen. 

Krabat und Lyschko ritten ihre Pferde selbst, aber die Zugpferde ließen sie im Wechsel von den Burschen und Lehrjungen bewegen. Jeden Morgen bestimmten sie zwei, die Lukasch und Silka erst putzen und dann mit ihnen für ein oder zwei Stunden ausreiten sollten. Wenn es nicht gerade wie aus Kübeln goss, war das eine beliebte Aufgabe, die kaum als Arbeit angesehen wurde, vor allem dann nicht, wenn die weite Landschaft mit einem Tuch aus Schnee bedeckt war und es dazu vielleicht noch in dicken Flocken schneite. Die Pferde waren brav und zuverlässig und machten auch den im Reiten ungeübten Mühlknappen keinen Kummer. Trotzdem achteten die Meister und der Altgesell immer darauf, zumindest einen halbwegs brauchbaren Reiter mit hinauszuschicken. 

Der beste Reiter auf der Mühle war, zum allgemeinen Erstaunen, Klaws. Auf dem Hof, auf dem er aufgewachsen war, hatten sie Pferde gezüchtet, zwar nur mit drei Stuten und einem Hengst, aber immerhin. Er war ruhig und sicher im Umgang mit den Tieren, und sie vertrauten ihm und verweigerten sich ihm kaum je. 

Auch Petar, Kito, Kubo, Staschko und Stani konnten soweit reiten, dass es für Lukasch und Silka hinreichte. Von den Lehrjungen hatte Klimant zumindest eine grobe Vorstellung davon, wie man sich auf einem Pferd verhielt. Alle anderen waren weitgehend ahnungslos. Stepan, Ota und Lobosch hatten noch nie zuvor auf einem Pferd gesessen. Die letzteren beiden versuchten allerdings, das durch Feuereifer auszugleichen. Witko konnte mittlerweile hervorragend kutschieren, aber reiten war etwas anderes. Allerdings hatte er ohnehin keine Zeit dazu, oder zumindest behauptete er das. Mischka hatte Angst vor Pferden, seitdem Krabat ihn in seiner ersten Osternacht in einem Höllenritt zurück zur Mühle getragen hatte. 

So blieben also sieben Burschen und die drei Lehrjungen, um die Pferde auszureiten, und jeder kam mindestens einmal in der Woche an die Reihe, was dem Betreffenden in der Regel Anlass zur Freude gab. 

„Jeden zweiten Sonntag auf die Dörfer, und einmal in der Woche spazieren reiten – so lässt sich's aushalten auf der Mühle!“, sagte Lobosch zu Krabat, und Krabat freute sich darüber. 

Nachdem er sich das Ganze einige Zeit lang aus sicherer Entfernung angesehen hatte, fragte schließlich auch Mischka, ob er es vielleicht einmal versuchen könnte. Lyschko stellte ihm Klaws zur Seite, da dieser nun einmal der beste Reiter auf der Mühle war – im Übrigen besser als Lyschko selbst, und ganz sicher besser als Krabat. Zudem war Mischka einer der wenigen Burschen, mit denen Klaws einigermaßen auskam. 

Er legte denn auch eine erstaunliche Geduld an den Tag, als es darum ging, Mischka die Angst vor Pferden zu nehmen, und hievte ihn zuletzt sogar auf Lukaschs breiten Rücken, um mit ihm auszureiten. Krabat sah es mit Erstaunen. Als die beiden nach einer Stunde wohlbehalten zurückkehrten, verkündete Mischka, dass er sich nun wohl auch daran beteiligen wolle, den Pferden Bewegung zu verschaffen, und gerne gemeinsam mit Klaws.


	4. Außen vor

Obwohl Klaws nun Gelegenheit hatte, die anderen zumindest mit seinen Pferdekenntnissen zu beeindrucken, und obwohl er mittlerweile ein freigesprochener Müllerbursche war, blieb er der Außenseiter auf der Mühle. 

Nachdem Krabat Klaws im vergangenen Jahr das Recht genommen hatte, an den Sonntagen auf die Dörfer zu ziehen, hatte er es ihm Ende Januar wieder verliehen, da Klaws sich in den ersten Wochen des neuen Jahres ziemlich anständig benommen hatte. Einmal war der Bursche auch mit einer Gruppe nach Seidewinkel gegangen. Aber das schien nicht glücklich verlaufen zu sein, denn zwei Wochen später blieb er morgens im Bett liegen, während die anderen sich fertig machten, und als Petar ihn fragte, ob er nicht mit nach Schwarzkollm kommen wolle, erwiderte Klaws, er sei zu müde dazu. Kurz darauf zauberte er sich zurück in Schlaf. 

Das hätte er lieber nicht tun sollen, denn einige der Burschen nutzten die Gelegenheit, um ihm einen derben Streich zu spielen. 

Als Klaws erwachte, lange nachdem alle außer Witko die Mühle verlassen hatten – Krabat und Lyschko waren schon früh am Morgen zusammen ausgeritten – und sich anziehen wollte, waren seine Kleider verschwunden. Auch die Holzschuhe fehlten. Er entdeckte einen davon auf dem Gang, wo er wie ein Wegweiser in Richtung Bodentür zeigte. Als er die Tür aufstieß, fand er den zweiten Schuh auf der Treppe, er zeigte zur Haustür. Als Klaws auch die Haustür öffnete und vorsichtig nach draußen spähte, sah er sein Hemd auf dem Vorplatz der Mühle liegen; ein Ärmel wies Richtung Misthaufen. 

Klaws gab einen ungläubigen Laut von sich. 

In diesem Moment trat Witko aus der Gesindestube. „Mach doch die Tür zu“, sagte er. „Es wird ja kalt im Haus.“ Als er Klaws' Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fügte er hinzu: „Was ist denn los?“

Stumm wies Klaws nach draußen. 

Witko schaute zur Tür hinaus. Auch ihm blieb Klaws' Hemd auf dem Vorplatz nicht verborgen. „Haben sie all deine Sachen draußen verteilt?“

Klaws nickte unglücklich. „Ich glaub' schon ...“

Witko wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab. „Warte, ich helf' dir. Und so lange, bis wir alles zusammenhaben, kannst du Hemd und Hose von mir anziehen.“

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe zum Dachboden hinauf. Dort angekommen, musste Witko allerdings feststellen, dass jemand seinen Spind mit einem Zauber verschlossen hatte, den er nicht auflösen konnte. Er versuchte auch die anderen Spinde, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis.

Nun war Witko ärgerlich. „Komm mit“, sagte er zu dem frierenden Burschen. „Ich weiß, wo sie sich sicherlich nicht hingetraut haben.“ 

Witko ging mit Klaws in die Meisterstube, öffnete den Kleiderschrank und nahm ein Hemd und eine Hose heraus. „Krabat wird nichts dagegen haben“, sagte er, als er Klaws die Kleider hinhielt. 

Klaws zog sich rasch an, und dann gingen sie miteinander auf den Hof hinaus. Nach dem Hemd auf dem Vorplatz fanden sie die Hose auf dem Misthaufen, den durchweichten Kittel über dem Mühlrad hängend, den Leibgurt um einen Baum im Garten gewickelt, das Schurztuch in der Haferkiste, die Mütze auf einem Scheit im Holzschuppen und Klaws' Sonntagskleider im Dreck des Schweinestalls – ein Kleidungsstück wies den Weg zum nächsten. Nicht nur die Sonntagskleider waren dreckig: Das Wetter war mild, es hatte geregnet, alles war nass und besudelt und musste gewaschen werden. 

Klaws war, ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Bockigkeit, vor allem traurig, während Witko im Gegensatz zu seiner üblichen Gutmütigkeit wütend war. 

„Komm mit in die Küche, da ist es warm“, sagte Witko, mühsam beherrscht. „Ich wasch dir das schnell.“

Sobald Krabat und Lyschko von ihrem Ausritt zurück waren, berichtete Witko ihnen, was die anderen angerichtet hatten. Als die Burschen nach und nach in kleinen Gruppen von ihrem sonntäglichen Ausflug zurückkehrten, wurden sie von den Meistern zur Rede gestellt. Schnell kam heraus, dass es sich bei den Übeltätern um Staschko und Lobosch handelte, und dass Stani und Kito sich zwar nicht beteiligt, aber von der Sache gewusst und sie nicht verhindert hatten. Die Meister, die sich in diesem Fall einig waren, entzogen Staschko und Lobosch für die nächsten beiden Male das Recht, an den Sonntagen die Mühle zu verlassen, und verdonnerten Kito und Stani dazu, den Schweinestall auszumisten. 

Krabat war enttäuscht von Lobosch. „Wieso macht er so einen Unfug?“, beklagte er sich bei Lyschko. „Staschko, gut, da ist mit so etwas zu rechnen. Aber Lobosch?“

Lyschko zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mich überrascht das nicht. Und Johann hätte es auch nicht überrascht. Du siehst Lobosch immer noch als kleinen Jungen, Krabat, aber das ist er nicht mehr. Er ist ein Mann – und möglicherweise hat er sich mit den falschen Leuten angefreundet und ihre falschen Vorstellungen übernommen.“

Sie warteten eine Woche ab, bis die Gemüter sich etwas beruhigt hatten. Dann schickten sie Klaws und Lobosch gemeinsam mit den Pferden aus. Lobosch zog einen Flunsch und war ungewohnt schweigsam, während er Lukasch striegelte. Klaws gab sich gleichmütig, war aber sichtlich auf der Hut. Endlich zogen die zwei zusammen los. Krabat war gespannt, ob sie unbeschadet zurückkehren würden. Sie blieben länger aus, als er erwartet hatte, doch Knappen wie Pferde waren unversehrt, als sie nach zwei Stunden wieder auf der Mühle eintrafen. Klaws und Lobosch redeten auch jetzt nicht viel miteinander, aber sie versorgten die Pferde einträchtig, ohne zu streiten. 

Und das war ja auch schon etwas wert.

Mitte Februar fiel Krabat auf, dass Kito immer noch grau und erschöpft wirkte. Er fragte Petar, ob der Mitgeselle sie nach wie vor mit Alpträumen wach hielt, doch Petar verneinte das. 

Um Kito aufzumuntern, beauftragte Krabat ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit, zusammen mit Klaws die Pferde zu bewegen. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass die beiden in letzter Zeit besser miteinander zurechtkamen, und er wollte das gern fördern, auch mit Blick auf die Altjahresnacht. 

Am Abend desselben Tages klopfte Klaws an die Tür zur Meisterstube. Krabat versuchte gerade, das Haushaltsbuch des alten Meisters zu entziffern. Die Aufzeichnungen der weiter zurückliegenden Jahre enthielten einige verschnörkelte Zeichen und Kürzel, auf die er sich bis jetzt keinen Reim hatte machen können. Lyschko war derweil in der Mühle unterwegs, um mit Petar anstehende Ausbesserungsarbeiten zu besprechen. 

„Ja?“

Klaws stand in der Tür, die Kappe in der Hand. 

„Komm herein“, sagte Krabat, „und mach die Tür zu, es zieht.“

Klaws gehorchte, und stand dann schweigend vor ihm. 

„Was gibt es?“, fragte Krabat.

Der Bursche zögerte. „Kito hat mir etwas erzählt“, sagte er endlich.

„So?“, fragte Krabat. „Was denn?“

Klaws hatte bis jetzt seinen Blick gemieden. Nun sah er ihm gerade in die Augen. 

„Kito hat mir erzählt, dass auf der Mühle bislang jeden Winter einer sterben musste, so wie Hanzo im letzten Jahr – ein Geselle für den Meister. Und dass es dieses Jahr zwei sein werden, weil es nun zwei Meister gibt. Und dass ...“ Er stockte. „Und dass es immer die trifft, die sich nicht einfügen oder Ärger machen. Entweder die, oder ... Nun, er hat eine Vermutung, und die lautet, dass, wenn es keine zwei gibt, die Ärger machen, du den wählen wirst, der am längsten auf der Mühle ist. Und das wäre dann er.“ 

Klaws zögerte erneut, dann setzte er hinzu: „Kito meint, dass es dieses Jahr ihn und mich treffen wird. Stimmt das?“

Krabat sah ihn betroffen an. Für einen Augenblick fehlten ihm die Worte. 

„Klaws ...“, begann er dann. „Ich ... ich fürchte, Kito hat Recht. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, und seine gewiss auch nicht, aber ... Ja, wir müssen dieses Jahr zwei wählen, und so, wie es bislang aussieht ... Es ist schon möglich, dass es ihn und dich trifft. Es ... tut mir Leid.“

Eine Weile sagte Klaws gar nichts. Dann sprach er: „Kito ... Er hat mir erzählt, dass er schon sehr lange auf der Mühle ist – dreizehn Jahre? Vierzehn? Aber ich, ich bin erst ein Jahr hier ...“

„Ich weiß, Klaws“, sagte Krabat, so behutsam wie möglich. „Es ... Schau, wir haben die Regeln nicht gemacht, Lyschko und ich. Und es kann sein, dass sich noch etwas ändert. Wir haben erst Mitte Februar, gut möglich, dass es zum Jahresende hin anders aussieht.“

Klaws' bedrückte Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf. „Wirklich?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll. „Das ist möglich?“  
„Ja, das ist möglich.“

„Gibt es ... gibt es irgendetwas, das ich dafür tun kann?“

Krabat zögerte. Er wollte dem Burschen keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. „Nun, du hast es selbst gesagt: Wir müssen, zum Wohle der Mühlengemeinschaft, die wählen, die sich nicht einfügen oder uns Ärger machen ...“

„Wenn ich also von jetzt an aufhöre, Ärger zu machen, und tüchtig mit anpacke auf der Mühle ...?“

„Wenn du das tust, und wenn es dir gelingt, dich einzufügen, dann kann es sein, dass es in der Altjahresnacht einen andern trifft, ja.“

Klaws lächelte ein wenig. „Das kann ich tun. Das werde ich tun. Das verspreche ich dir, Meister.“

Krabat tat das Herz weh. „Gut“, erwiderte er. „Das freut mich, Klaws. Nun ... wenn es das war, was du wissen wolltest ...“

Doch Klaws machte keine Anstalten, zu gehen. „Kito hat mir noch etwas erzählt.“

Krabats Herz sank. „Und das wäre?“

„Er hat mir erzählt, dass du und Lyschko voraussehen könnt, wie die Burschen auf der Mühle sterben werden. Kannst du sehen, wie ich sterben werde, wenn es mich trifft? Denn irgendwann wird es mich ja wohl treffen.“

Krabat nickte. „Ja“, sagte er, „das kann ich.“

„Und?“ Klaws war hartnäckig. „Ist es schlimm?“

Krabat schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nie schlimm für den, dem es geschieht.“

„Ah.“ Klaws nickte, blieb aber weiter vor Krabat stehen.

„Ich darf es dir nicht sagen, Klaws.“

„Und das andere?“

„Welches andere?“

„Kito sagte mir auch, dass alle, die auf die Mühle kommen, draußen nur noch wenige Tage zu leben gehabt hätten. Und dass ihr auch den Tod sehen könnt, den sie dann gestorben wären. Darfst du mir das sagen?“

Im Stillen verfluchte Krabat Kito, der sich offenbar vorgenommen hatte, nicht nur seiner langen Dienstzeit auf der Mühle wegen zu sterben, sondern auch, weil er ihnen vorher noch tüchtig Scherereien gemacht hatte. 

„Ja, das darf ich dir sagen. Wenn du sicher bist, dass du es wissen willst?“

Klaws nickte.

Krabat schloss die Augen. Das machte es leichter, nach innen zu sehen, oder auch in die Ferne.

„Ich sehe einen zugefrorenen Weiher“, berichtete Krabat, „auf dem du zum Vergnügen herumschlitterst. Am Ufer stehen drei ältere Jungen, fast Männer schon, die dir dabei zusehen. Das Eis knackt. Dann bricht es, und du fällst ins Wasser. Du rufst um Hilfe, aber die andern machen keine Anstalten, aufs Eis zu gehen. Du ertrinkst.“

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass Klaws blass geworden war. 

„Willst du dich setzen?“, fragte Krabat und nickte zu einem Schemel hin. Klaws zog den Schemel an den Tisch heran und setzte sich.

„Wer waren die drei am Ufer?“, fragte Krabat.

„Meine Brüder“, erwiderte Klaws mit rauer Stimme. 

„Deine Brüder?“ Krabat war überrascht. „Warum haben sie dir nicht geholfen?“

Klaws schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sind nicht meine richtigen Brüder. Mein Vater hat wieder geheiratet, ein Jahr nach dem Tod meiner Mutter, und die neue Frau hat drei Söhne mitgebracht, alle älter als ich. Meine Stiefbrüder mochten mich nicht besonders, wie du gesehen hast. Es könnte etwas damit zu tun haben, dass ich der Hoferbe gewesen wäre.“

„Möchtest du einen Becher Wein?“, fragte Krabat. Er fühlte sich Klaws mit einem Mal seltsam nahe.

Klaws zögerte erst, doch dann nickte er. Krabat holte einen Becher aus dem Schrank und füllte ihn aus dem allgegenwärtigen Weinkrug. Er sah Klaws dabei zu, wie er trank, und dachte einmal mehr, dass der Bursche immer noch wie ein großes Kind aussah – ein trotziges Kind voll Kummer. 

Es beruhigte ihn ganz und gar nicht, dass Klaws seit geraumer Zeit immer von Beno begleitet wurde. Beno, der vor langer Zeit gestorben war, ein Außenseiter auch er, und der, wie Krabat von Tonda wusste, schließlich in seinem Zorn und seiner Einsamkeit den anderen die Mühle über dem Kopf angezündet hatte. 

Am Matthiastag brachte Katjuscha zwei gesunde Zicklein zur Welt. 

Es war Ota, der sie entdeckte und mit vor Begeisterung glühenden Wangen ins Haus gestürmt kam, um jedem davon zu berichten. Von seinen Haaren tropfte dabei das Wasser, denn draußen herrschte dichtes Schneegestöber. 

Krabat ging mit ihm und Witko in den Stall hinüber, um den Ziegennachwuchs gebührend zu bewundern. Ota hielt erst das eine, dann das andere Zicklein hoch, und Witko stellte fest, dass es sich um eine Geiß und ein Böckchen handelte. Die Geiß war reinweiß, während das Böckchen einen schwarzen Fleck um das linke Auge herum hatte.

Witko betrachtete den Fleck und rieb sich das Kinn. Dann sah er Krabat an. Beide mussten grinsen.  
„Wäre er wohl sehr beleidigt ...?“, begann Witko augenzwinkernd.

Krabat schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Janko“, sagte er, „wenn es Sorbisch sein soll. Oder Mister?“ 

„Ich finde Mister besser“, sagte Ota und streichelte dem winzigen Böckchen zärtlich den Kopf. Die stolze Mutter kaute derweil auf seinem Ärmel herum. „Und das Mädchen soll Kata heißen.“

Krabat und Witko sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. 

Dann zuckte Krabat mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?“, entschied er. „Mister und Kata also.“ 

Und dabei blieb es.


	5. Eine verzweifelte Tat

Der Februar neigte sich seinem Ende zu. Es war ein kaltes Ende, das den tiefen Schnee harsch überfrieren ließ. Dennoch wagten sich bereits die ersten Schneeglöckchen und Winterlinge hervor, und die Weiden und Haseln stäubten. 

Krabat sprach in diesen Tagen oft mit den Toten. Da die lebenden Gesellen und die Lehrjungen nichts von der Grauen Bruderschaft wissen durften, musste er dabei acht geben, dass er sich nicht verriet. Er war deshalb dazu übergegangen, zu den Geistern hauptsächlich in Gedanken zu sprechen – sie hörten ihn so oder so. 

Mit Tonda sprach er vor allem und mit Juro, aber auch mit Michal und Andrusch. 

Wenn er mit Michal sprach, geschah das immer im Beisein Mertens. Manchmal stand er ein paar Schritte entfernt, manchmal dicht neben Michal, und manchmal schienen sich ihre Gestalten und Gesichter auf eigentümliche Weise zu überlagern. Wenn das geschah, war Krabat sich nicht sicher, mit wem er eigentlich sprach.

Allerdings schien ihm der Unterschied auch gering zu sein. Er hatte sich in seinem zweiten Jahr an Michal gehalten, weil er glaubte, dass Tonda ihm diesen zum Freund bestimmt hatte, und Michal hatte ihn nie enttäuscht. Inzwischen aber war Krabat überzeugt, dass es zumindest zum Teil sein Glaube in Michal gewesen war, der da gewirkt hatte. Michal war gewiss ein beeindruckender Bursche gewesen, aber wenn er sich stattdessen zum Beispiel an Merten gewandt hätte, war es doch immerhin möglich, dass dieser ihm ebenso gut geraten hätte. 

Und überhaupt: Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, dass da vielleicht ein Fehler geschehen war, als Michal und Merten in getrennten Körpern auf die Welt kamen. Es schien ihm mehr und mehr so, als habe er es mit zwei Hälften eines Ganzen zu tun, die sich nun ihrem Ursprungszustand, der Einheit, näherten.

Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, wenn er daran dachte, wie schrecklich Michals Tod für Merten gewesen sein musste, und er schämte sich dafür, dass er ihm jemals geraten hatte, Michal zu vergessen. 

Merten oder Michal oder beide waren es auch, die eines Morgens mit einem Mal neben Krabat im Garten standen und ihm zuraunten: „Kito. Auf dem Dachboden.“ 

Im selben Augenblick spürte er die Gefahr, ein Ziehen tief in seinem Herzen. Er rannte zurück ins Haus, hörte den Tumult auf dem Dachboden, und als er die Bodentür aufstieß, da sah er ihn noch hängen: Petar und Kubo hatten Kito gepackt und hochgehoben, damit Mischka die Schlinge lockern und abnehmen konnte, die sich tief in seinen Hals eingeschnitten hatte. 

Hinter ihnen stand die Graue Bruderschaft versammelt, Michal und Merten darunter, und zuvorderst Tonda, Hanzo, Janko und Andrusch. Obwohl es bei den Geistern schwer zu sagen war, wirkte vor allem Andrusch auf Krabat tief bekümmert. 

Kurz nach Krabat kam Witko angerannt, dann Lobosch, und dann alle anderen. 

Petar, Kubo und Mischka hatten Kito inzwischen aus der Schlinge befreit. Er lebte noch, was nur die Lehrjungen verblüffte. Krabat hingegen war überrascht, dass Kito versucht hatte, sich aufzuhängen. Er hatte doch wissen müssen, dass er der Mühle so nicht entkam. Und warum dem Tod vorauseilen, wenn man sicher war, dass er einen am Ende des Jahres ohnehin erwartete?

Petar und Kubo legten Kito vorsichtig auf seine Pritsche. Das Gesicht des Altgesellen war kummervoll. 

Für alle außer Krabat unsichtbar kniete Janko an Kitos Seite nieder und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. 

Witko ging rasch zu Kito hinüber. Krabat stellte sich neben ihn, während Witko Kito behutsam untersuchte. Er musste dazu gewissermaßen in Janko hineintreten, was diesen aber nicht zu stören schien. 

Kito war nicht bei Bewusstsein, oder kaum: Seine Augen waren nicht ganz geschlossen und bewegten sich unstet hin und her, und sein Atem ging pfeifend und mühsam. 

„Er hat sich in die Schlinge gelegt“, berichtete Petar. „Seine Füße haben den Boden berührt. Er muss in die Knie gegangen sein, damit sich die Schlinge überhaupt zuziehen konnte.“

„Sein Hals sieht trotzdem nicht besser aus als bei Merten damals“, sagte Witko. Er hatte Kito eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, obwohl ungewiss war, ob Kito überhaupt etwas mitbekam. „Ich werde feuchte Tücher holen, zum Kühlen, damit seine Kehle möglichst rasch abschwillt. Er kann ja kaum atmen.“

„Vielleicht hilft es ein bisschen, wenn wir seinen Oberkörper höher lagern“, schlug Kubo vor. 

Witko und Petar stimmten zu, und dann schoben sie Kito vorsichtig zwei zusätzliche Kissen unter Kopf und Oberkörper. Danach ging Witko nach unten, um zu holen, was er brauchte, um Kito zu versorgen.

„Er hat nichts gesagt“, klagte Petar. „Wenn ich auch nur die leiseste Ahnung gehabt hätte ...“

Staschko und Stani waren mittlerweile ebenfalls an Kitos Pritsche getreten. Staschko legte Petar eine Hand auf den Arm. „Uns hat er auch nichts gesagt. Sonst hätten wir versucht, ihn zu hindern.“

„Aber warum hat er das gemacht?“, rätselte Lobosch. „Er musste doch wissen, dass es nichts bringt! Er war doch dabei, damals ...“

Staschko hob hilflos die Hände. „Wenn ich es wüsste, dann wäre mir rechtzeitig etwas eingefallen, um ihn davon abzubringen.“

Stani hatte sich inzwischen neben Kito gekniet. Mit seiner großen, schweren Hand strich er ihm über den Arm. „Was machst du denn nur?“, fragte er leise. „Kito ...“

Petar wandte sich wieder an Krabat. „Es sind zu viele Leute hier.“

„Ja“, stimmte Krabat zu. „Burschen, ich danke euch, aber Kito braucht Ruhe. Petar, bleibst du bei ihm?“ Petar nickte. „Gut, dann du und Witko. Alle andern bitte ich, zu gehen.“

Stani sah ihn aus wehen Augen an. Auch Staschko schien den Dachboden nicht verlassen zu wollen. 

„Gut“, gab Krabat nach. „Staschko und Stani bleiben auch. Ihr wisst wohl selbst, wie ihr euch am besten verhaltet.“

Die beiden nickten stumm. 

Witko kam aus der Küche zurück, und dann verließen die meisten den Dachboden. Krabat hielt Kubo, Mischka und Lobosch im Vorübergehen auf und bat sie, sich um die verstörten Lehrjungen zu kümmern. Er selbst blieb noch, um ein Auge auf Kitos Versorgung zu haben, auch wenn er wusste, dass Witko sein Möglichstes tun würde. 

Krabat fragte sich, wo eigentlich Lyschko steckte. 

So wie damals Merten blieb Kito für lange Zeit krank. 

Die Gesellen und Lehrjungen wachten abwechselnd an seinem Bett, auch nachts. Am zweiten Tag kam er ab und an kurz zu Bewusstsein, doch es war ihm fast unmöglich, auch nur etwas Wasser zu schlucken. Witko kühlte seinen Hals mit feuchten Tüchern und rieb ihn behutsam mit einer Salbe ein, die die Schwellung zurückdrängen sollte. Außerdem machte er ihm Wadenwickel gegen das Fieber. Den Tee, den er ihm zum gleichen Zweck gekocht hatte, spuckte Kito wieder aus. 

Lyschko ließ das alles kalt, oder vielmehr: Er spottete vor Krabat über Kitos Dummheit. Krabat hatte den Verdacht, dass, was immer Kito zu diesem Schritt getrieben hatte, mit Lyschko zu tun hatte. 

Er selbst besuchte Kito jeden Tag, oft zwei- oder dreimal, saß lange an seiner Pritsche, und manchmal sprach er zu ihm, obwohl Kito fieberte und ihn wohl nicht verstehen konnte. Aber Krabat hatte doch den Eindruck, dass es Kito beruhigte, eine freundliche Stimme zu hören. So erzählte er ihm aus ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, vom Radhub etwa, oder von dem Tag, als Pumphutt den Meister besiegt hatte. Von Petar erfuhr er, dass auch die anderen Gesellen oft zu Kito sprachen, wenn sie bei ihm Wache hielten, ihm Geschichten erzählten, oder ihm versicherten, dass sie ihn vermissen würden, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre. Petar selbst hatte Kito gesagt, dass er sich die Mühle ohne ihn nicht vorstellen konnte – Kito war der einzige noch lebende Bursche, der schon vor dem Altgesellen im Koselbruch gewesen war.

Erst nach zwei Wochen brach das Fieber. Krabat besuchte Kito weiterhin jeden Tag. Kito war nun wach und bei Verstand, auch wenn ihm immer noch hundeelend war. Hätte er Krabat zu verstehen gegeben, dass seine Besuche unwillkommen waren, so hätte dieser darauf verzichtet. Doch Kito schien fast dankbar, ihn an seiner Bettstatt sitzen zu sehen.

Auch wenn Kito derzeit nicht sprechen konnte: Er hörte aufmerksam zu, und er dachte sich sein Teil. Das hieß, dass Krabat diese Gedanken lesen konnte, wenn er wollte, und manchmal tat er das auch. So kam er dahinter, dass Lyschko Kito mit Alpträumen in die Verzweiflung getrieben hatte – Träumen, in denen er Kito drohte, dass er auf ewig in der Hölle schmoren würde, wenn der Herr Gevatter ihn in der Altjahresnacht holen kam. Und diese Hölle war lebhaft ausgestaltet – vor allem mit einem hoch lodernden Feuer, in dem Kito sich jede Nacht brennen fühlte, und Lyschkos bösem Lachen dazu. 

Das war das eine, das Kito zu seiner Tat getrieben hatte. 

Das andere, und das wog für Krabat schwerer, denn es betraf auch ihn, war, dass Kito sich gefragt hatte, ob man ihn überhaupt vermissen würde auf der Mühle. Es war sein vierzehntes Jahr im Koselbruch, aber hatte er Spuren hinterlassen? Mochten ihn seine Mitgesellen, die sich ständig über seine ewig schlechte Laune beklagten – wenigstens ein bisschen? Wenigstens Staschko und Stani, mit denen er des Öfteren das Bett, oder eher eine Ecke im Heuschober teilte? Oder hatte Lyschko Recht gehabt, als er behauptete, dass er niemandem fehlen würde? Und wie konnte es angehen, dass er nach vierzehn Jahren, in denen er doch gut gearbeitet hatte, einfach sang- und klanglos beiseite geschafft werden sollte? War er denn gar nichts wert? Gut, er und Lyschko verabscheuten einander, da war nichts Besseres zu erwarten, aber was war mit Krabat? Sie waren doch einmal so etwas wie Freunde gewesen, bevor Krabat Meisterschüler geworden war. 

Krabat schämte sich. Er schämte sich durch und durch, aber er wusste nicht, was er anders hätte machen sollen. Gut, wenn einer Ärger verursachte oder zwei, das würde die Entscheidung am Jahresende erleichtern. Aber was, wenn nicht? Sie mussten zwei wählen, so oder so. Wenn es nicht Klaws sein sollte oder Kito, dann eben zwei andere. 

'Und das', dachte Krabat unglücklich, 'wäre auch nicht besser.'

Lyschko besuchte Kito nur ein einziges Mal. Er schickte Mischka fort, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt an Kitos Pritsche wachte, und nahm an seiner Statt auf dem Schemel Platz. Kito lag noch im Fieber, aber Lyschko war sicher, dass der Bursche ihn trotzdem hören und verstehen würde. 

„Du hast jetzt wohl gesehen“, sagte er, „was zu tun ich im Stande bin. Wenn du mir weiter widerstehst, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass dein letztes Jahr auf der Mühle die Hölle wird. Aber ich will nicht kleinlich sein: Solltest du nachgeben und mir fortan gehorsam sein, so werde ich dich mehr oder weniger in Frieden lassen. Du kannst es dir aussuchen, Kito.“

Als Lyschko sah, wie sich etwas auf Kitos Gesicht veränderte, nickte er und stand auf. „Du hast mich gehört. Denk darüber nach. Es liegt an dir.“

Die Neumondnacht, die im März auf Kitos Verzweiflungstat folgte, war hart. Die drei Lehrjungen waren noch nicht Teil der Schwarzen Schule, und selbst wenn Krabat und Lyschko mit anpackten, waren sie ohne Kito nur zehn. Der Herr Gevatter sagte nichts dazu, aber er erwartete von ihnen, dass sie pünktlich zum ersten Hahnenschrei mit der Fuhre fertig waren. Zum Glück gelang ihnen das, aber danach waren sie alle wie zerschlagen, auch Krabat und Lyschko. 

Krabat hatte zudem Sorge, dass Kito etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, denn sie hatten ihn für Stunden allein lassen müssen, und er war immer noch sehr schwach. Obwohl er hundemüde war, begleitete Krabat die Burschen deshalb auf den Dachboden, um selbst nach Kito zu sehen.

Kito war wach und sah ihnen entgegen. Witko hatte ihm zwei Kissen in den Rücken gestopft, damit er aufrecht sitzen und notfalls auch schlafen konnte, weil es ihm noch nicht möglich war, sich ohne Hilfe aufzurichten. Mit den Kissen im Rücken fiel ihm das Atmen leichter, und er konnte zumindest nach dem Becher auf dem Schemel greifen und etwas Wasser trinken, wenn er Durst bekam. Das Bett hatte er noch nicht verlassen können. Auch auf den Nachttopf mussten sie ihm helfen. 

Das stand auch diesmal an, bevor die Burschen sich noch für eine kurze Stunde aufs Ohr legten, ehe sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machten. Weil alle so müde waren, half Krabat Staschko dabei. Besonders peinlich war das keinem von ihnen, aber es war dennoch unangenehm für Kito, selbst bei so grundlegenden Dingen auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein. 

Drei Tage nach Neumond kam Petar zu Krabat in die Meisterstube, mit einem Gesicht, als habe er ihm etwas äußerst Unangenehmes mitzuteilen.

„Was gibt es, Petar?“, fragte Krabat unbehaglich. Er fürchtete neuerliche Scherereien.

„Uh ...“, machte Petar. „Ich ...“ Er räusperte sich. „Ich spreche für Staschko und Stani vor. Sie haben mich um etwas gebeten, aber ... ich kann das nicht allein entscheiden.“

„Worum geht es denn?“

„Sie ...“ Petar räusperte sich erneut. „Sie wollen ihre Pritschen zusammenstellen. Staschko, Stani und Kito. Oder zumindest behauptet Staschko, dass Kito das auch will, und als ich Kito gefragt habe, da hat er genickt. Ich“ –

Diesmal war es kein Räuspern, das ihn abbrechen ließ, sondern Krabats schallendes, erleichtertes Gelächter. 

Sie schoben die Pritschen zusammen, und Staschko schlug obendrein noch die Seitenwände heraus, die ihnen im Weg gewesen wären. Ota und Stepan beobachteten ihn dabei mit großen Augen. 

Kito musste noch immer das Bett hüten. Tagsüber ruhte er auf einer der Pritschen am Rand, aber nachts nahmen Staschko und Stani ihn beschützend in die Mitte. Keiner der Burschen wagte, eine freche Bemerkung darüber zu machen, weniger noch die Lehrjungen. 

Nach drei Wochen brachte Kito das erste wortähnliche Krächzen hervor. Offenbar hatte er, anders als Merten damals, nicht vor, in Zukunft stumm zu bleiben. Er konnte nun auch aufstehen und langsam auf dem Dachboden umhergehen. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob sein Hals schief wäre, aber ob er seine Stimme zurückbekommen würde, das wusste keiner. 

Als der Frühling Einzug hielt im Koselbruch, ging es aufwärts mit Kito. Sicher spielte dabei auch das freundliche Wetter eine Rolle. Mehr als das half aber wohl, dass Kito trotz des Fiebers gehört hatte, wie die anderen ihn am Krankenlager ihrer Freundschaft versicherten. Besonders die Gesellen, die schon länger auf der Mühle waren, hatten sich aufopferungsvoll um ihn gekümmert, obwohl er früher beileibe nicht immer freundlich zu ihnen gewesen war. Und dann waren da ja auch noch Staschko und Stani mit ihrer besonderen Art der Fürsorge ... 

Doch auch wenn es ihm besser ging, konnte Kito nicht mit den anderen in der Mühle arbeiten. Nicht, dass er nicht gewollt hätte, aber Krabat und Petar verboten es ihm, weil er noch nicht bei Kräften war. Das Fieber hatte ihn ausgezehrt, er hatte viel Gewicht verloren, und was ihm früher leicht gefallen war, wie etwa einen vollen Maltersack zu tragen, war ihm nicht mehr möglich, oder, wie sie alle hofften: noch nicht. 

So half Kito Witko ein wenig im Haus und in der Küche, und manchmal schaute er in der Mahlstube vorbei und band ihnen ein paar Säcke zu, mit besonders schön und dicht gelegten Falten. Seine Stimme war immer noch angegriffen, er konnte nur flüstern und machte sich meist mit Handzeichen verständlich. Lyschko ging er so gut wie möglich aus dem Wege, und wenn er ihm doch begegnete, dann zog er den Kopf ein und antwortete unterwürfig auf seine Fragen und Anweisungen. Dass Lyschko sich darüber freute, blieb keinem verborgen.


	6. Drei Raben

Ende März, um Mariä Verkündigung, warf die Sau vierzehn Ferkel. Ota half Witko beim Durchzählen, und dann standen sie beide an die Tür zum Schweinekoben gelehnt und wunderten sich. 

„Vierzehn sind zu viel“, sagte Witko endlich. „Das schafft sie nicht. Höchstens zehn.“

„Ich könnte die andern großziehen“, schlug Ota vor. „Mit Ziegenmilch und Haferschleim.“ 

„Du müsstest sie jede zweite Stunde füttern“, gab Witko zu bedenken. „Auch nachts.“

„Das krieg' ich hin“, erwiderte Ota überzeugt. 

Witko hatte seine Zweifel. „Na gut“, sagte er schließlich. „Wir können es versuchen. Aber wir nehmen die Kleinsten und Schwächsten dafür. Die würde die Sau wohl ohnehin fressen.“

Ota machte Anstalten, den Koben zu betreten.

„Tu das nicht!“, warnte Witko. „Sie wird dich angreifen.“

„Ach nein“, sagte Ota nur, und schlüpfte zu Sau und Ferkeln hinein.

Die Sau lag im Streu und blinzelte träge. Sie war etwa viermal so schwer wie der Lehrjunge und hatte beeindruckende Eckzähne. Ota holte einen schrumpeligen Apfel aus seiner Jacke hervor und hielt ihn ihr hin. Sie verschlang ihn mit einem einzigen Bissen.

„Lass mich mal deine Kinderchen ansehen“, sagte Ota zu ihr. Die Sau grunzte in Antwort. 

Ota musterte die Ferkel der Reihe nach. „Das da sieht aber gar nicht gut aus“, sagte er, und griff nach einem winzig kleinen Schweinchen. Witko hielt den Atem an, doch die Sau blieb ruhig, auch als das Ferkel ein mitleiderregend schwaches Quieken von sich gab. Seine Hinterbeine wirkten merkwürdig schief. 

„Ich glaube, da ist sie draufgetreten“, sagte Ota und sah das Ferkel bekümmert an.

Witko seufzte. „Ja, sieht so aus. Mit dem brauchst du es gar nicht erst versuchen. Gib es mir.“

Ota zögerte. „Du schlägst es doch nicht tot, oder?“, fragte er.

„Nein“, erwiderte Witko. „Ich werde es abstechen, aber nicht hier. Nun gib schon her.“

Ota reichte ihm das Ferkel, und Witko legte es in einen großen Korb. Es quiekte wieder, aufgeregter diesmal. Seufzend nahm Witko die Schürze ab und deckte es damit zu. Das Ferkel beruhigte sich. 

„Das hier ist klein, aber munter“, verkündete Ota und hielt ein zweites Schweinchen hoch. 

„Ja, das sieht besser aus“, bestätigte Witko und steckte das zweite Ferkel ebenfalls in den Korb. 

Ota fand noch ein weiteres winziges Ferkel, das ziemlich schwächlich wirkte, und ein etwas größeres, kräftigeres, das aber immer noch deutlich kleiner war als die anderen.

„Mit den zwei Kräftigeren kannst du es versuchen“, beschied Witko. 

Ota, der die beiden zuletzt ausgewählten Tiere auf dem Arm hielt, sah ihn bittend an. 

„Ach“, sagte Witko, „dann eben mit allen dreien, wenn du unbedingt willst. Aber falls du merkst, dass es mit dem da zu Ende geht,“ – er nickte zu dem schwächeren Ferkel hin – „gibst du es mir rechtzeitig, damit ich es noch auf den Tisch bringen kann und wir es nicht an die Katzen verfüttern müssen.“

Ota nickte und drückte die beiden Ferkel fest an sich. 

Staschko zimmerte Ota eine große Kiste für seine kleinen Schweinchen, die mit Stroh gepolstert wurde und in der sie die Tage in der Küche verbringen konnten, wo es schön warm war. Mit Petars Segen unterbrach Ota alle zwei Stunden seine Arbeit, um sie zu füttern. Des Nachts brachte er die Tiere auf den Dachboden, und weil sie es auch dort warm haben sollten, nahm er sie mit in sein Bett. Die Schweine waren damit weit zufriedener als Mischka damals: entgegen der Befürchtungen der Gesellen machten sie kaum Lärm oder Dreck. 

Ota sorgte gewissenhaft für die Tiere, doch das Kleinste wurde immer schwächer. Am dritten Tag trug er es traurig zu Witko. Der nahm das Schweinchen ruhig entgegen, lobte Ota für seine Bemühungen und brachte das Ferkel rasch zu Tode, sobald der Junge die Küche verlassen hatte. 

Am Abend gab es Eintopf mit Fleischeinlage. Als Ota nichts davon essen mochte, schob Witko ihm wortlos Brot und Käse hin. 

Am Karfreitag nahmen sie Ota, Stepan und Klimant in die Schwarze Schule auf. 

Wie bei Klaws' Freisprechung teilten Krabat und Lyschko sich in das Ritual. Krabat berührte Ota an der Schulter, um ihn in einen Raben zu verwandeln, Lyschko erst Stepan, dann Klimant.

Das war ein Geflatter und Gekrächze in der Kammer! Dafür verantwortlich waren allerdings Ota und Klimant allein, denn Stepan blieb schlicht am Boden hocken, bis die beiden ihren Platz gefunden hatten. Erst dann flatterte auch er auf, wie immer etwas schwerfällig, und setzte sich ans Ende der Stange, neben Petar. 

'Er ist eben ein wenig langsam', dachte Krabat und unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

Ota und Klimant waren aufgeregt und abgelenkt, ganz so, wie es die Regel war in der ersten Stunde. Keinem von ihnen gelang es, die Zauberformel zu Ende zu bringen, als die Reihe an sie kam. Anders Stepan: ruhig und bedächtig wiederholte er sie, Wort für Wort, ohne einen einzigen Fehler.

Krabat und Lyschko sahen einander erstaunt an. Möglicherweise steckte doch mehr in Stepan, als sie gedacht hatten.

Am Morgen des Ostersamstag rief Krabat Petar zu sich in die Meisterstube. 

„Wir müssen sehen“, sagte Krabat, „wie wir Kito unbeschadet durch die Osternacht bringen. Ich möchte, dass die andern ihm und dem, der ihn begleitet, den Platz an der Mandränke freihalten – er liegt am dichtesten bei der Mühle.“

Petar nickte. „Ich werde es ihnen sagen. Aber wie machen wir es mit der Arbeit? Wenn er in der Osternacht auch nur halb so hart anpacken muss wie sonst, dann wird er danach wieder zu fiebern beginnen – wenn er uns nicht gleich an Ort und Stelle umfällt.“

Krabat verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn ich wüsste, was da zu tun ist, würde ich es dir sagen. Aber ich weiß es auch nicht. Wir müssen abwarten und sehen, was geschieht.“

Als es dunkelte, riefen sie die Burschen in der Schwarzen Kammer zusammen. Krabat und Lyschko hatten vorher besprochen, wen sie mit wem ausschicken wollten, und so zählten sie nun entsprechend aus. Kito kam mit Stani zusammen, weil Stani stark genug war, ihn im allerschlimmsten Fall zurück zur Mühle zu tragen. Petar sollte mit Stepan gehen, Witko mit Klaws, Kubo mit Klimant, Lobosch mit Mischka und Staschko mit Ota. 

Wie der alte Meister früher, so wollten auch seine Nachfolger sehen und hören, was die von ihnen zusammen eingeteilten Burschen sagten und taten, wenn man sie für einige Stunden miteinander allein ließ. Krabats Augenmerk lag allerdings vor allem darauf, wie es Kito erging. Witko hatte ihm einen Korb gepackt und neben die Haustür gestellt, der einen Krug mit dampfend heißer Brühe, ein Leintuch und einen Ziegelstein enthielt, den sie in der Glut des Feuers erhitzen sollten: in das Tuch gewickelt, würde er Kito warmhalten helfen. Daneben lag ein Stapel Decken. Kito wusste, dass die Sachen für ihn bestimmt waren, und er und Stani nahmen sie auf ihrem Weg aus der Mühle mit. 

Kito hielt sich besser, als sie erwartet hatten. Da die Mandränke, an der vor vielen Jahren ein Landstreicher ertränkt worden war, nahe der Mühle lag und sie dort wohl kein Unberufener sehen würde, entfachte Stani ein tüchtiges Feuer, damit Kito nicht fror. Kito wickelte sich in drei Decken ein und setzte sich nah an die Flammen. Stani schob den Ziegel an die Glut heran, um ihn aufzuheizen, und nahm neben Kito Platz. Er legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern, und Kito lehnte sich an ihn. 

Krabat zog sich zurück. 

Nacheinander besuchte er auch die anderen. Überall war es ruhig. Petar erzählte Stepan, wie das Mühlenjahr ablief, dazu allerhand über die Müllerei, und Stepan hörte aufmerksam zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Ota fragte Staschko aus, über die Mitgesellen, die Mühle und die Meister, und Staschko gab bereitwillig Auskunft. Kubo und Klimant hatten sich offenbar nichts zu sagen, oder Klimant hatte angesichts von Kubos Schweigsamkeit aufgegeben. Auch bei Lobosch und Mischka herrschte Schweigen. Lobosch schnitzte, mit Andruschs Messer, das Mischka ihm geliehen hatte, und Mischka sah nachdenklich ins Feuer. Klaws war dabei, sich bei Witko unbeholfen für sein Benehmen im vergangenen Jahr zu entschuldigen, und Witko hörte ihn geduldig an. 

Als es auf den Morgen zuging, nagelten Krabat und Lyschko das Ochsenjoch am Türstock fest. Dann warteten sie auf die Burschen. 

Petar und Stepan trafen zuerst wieder auf der Mühle ein. In diesem Jahr bekam jeder vier Ohrfeigen, weil sie den Schwur erst dem einen, dann dem anderen Meister leisten mussten. Aber weder Krabat noch Lyschko schlugen besonders hart zu, zumindest nicht bei Petar und Stepan. Staschko allerdings bekam von Lyschko zwei gepfefferte Ohrfeigen, ohne dass er ihm dazu einen besonderen Anlass gegeben hätte.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, die Ohrfeigen auszuteilen und das Gelöbnis entgegenzunehmen. Alle sahen Krabat dabei gerade in die Augen, als ob sie ihn einerseits ihrer Aufrichtigkeit versichern, andererseits aber auch die seinige prüfen wollten. 

Zuletzt kamen Stani und Kito zurück. Stani hatte Kito untergehakt, um ihn zu stützen. Dann beugte Kito sich unter das Joch, um Lyschko den Schwur zu leisten. Halb fürchtete Krabat, dass Lyschko auch bei ihm hart zuschlagen würde, aber er tat es nicht. Kito konnte nur flüstern, doch die Gesellen und Lehrjungen waren so still geworden, dass jedes seiner Worte deutlich zu vernehmen war. Dann trat Krabat an Lyschkos Stelle, und Kito schwor auch ihm Gehorsam. Die Ohrfeigen, die Krabat ihm gab, waren kaum als solche zu bezeichnen.

Dann mussten die Burschen in die Mahlstube, sich den Drudenfuß abarbeiten. Kito wurde von Petar an den Auslauf eines der Mahlgänge geschickt, wo er Säcke zubinden, beiseite ziehen und neue unterstellen sollte. Es war eine leichte Arbeit, zumal immer ein anderer zur Stelle war, um ihm zu helfen, wenn es galt, einen vollen Sack aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Dennoch war Kito nach kurzer Zeit in Schweiß gebadet und der Erste, der sich den Drudenfuß heruntergeschwitzt hatte. Er wollte weiter mittun, auch wenn er zunehmend unsicherer auf den Füßen wurde, doch Krabat verbot es und befahl ihm, sich in einer Ecke auf die Säcke zu setzen und sich auszuruhen.  
Der Letzte, der das Mal loswurde, war Klimant, und dann brach auch schon Jubel aus und es wurde nach Wein und Osterküchlein gerufen. 

Die Meister zogen sich zurück, und die Burschen gingen in die Gesindestube hinüber. 

Kito war der Letzte, der in der Stube eintraf, und wieder musste Stani ihn stützen. 

Petar musterte ihn besorgt. „Du solltest zu Bett gehen, Kito“, sagte er. „Du siehst schlecht aus.“

Kito schüttelte den Kopf. „Willst du mich um mein letztes Ostern bringen?“, flüsterte er. „Ich bleibe hier!“

Als offenbar wurde, dass er sich auch mit Stanis Hilfe kaum sitzend auf der Bank halten konnte, holten Petar und Staschko Strohsäcke, Decken und Kissen vom Dachboden und bereiteten ihm neben dem Ofen ein Lager. Kito wollte erst nicht, doch als sie ihn endlich überredet hatten, sich darauf auszustrecken, seufzte er aus tiefster Seele. 

„So“, sagte er leise, doch weil es still war in der Stube, hörten ihn alle. „Und jetzt will ich, dass ihr tanzt und singt. Verstanden?“

Und sie tanzten und sie sangen, zwischen Wehmut und Fröhlichkeit, für sich und für Kito. 

Witko brachte Kito Gewürzwein und Osterküchlein an sein Lager, und Staschko setzte sich mit seinem Becher neben ihn. Die Gesellen piesackten Mischka, bis er sich bereiterklärte, ihnen eine Geschichte zu erzählen, und ja doch, sogar eine von Pumphutt. Auch Stani setzte sich zu Kito auf den Boden. Irgendwann mitten in der Geschichte fielen Kito die Augen zu, und als Stani und Kubo es merkten, legten sie fast gleichzeitig den Finger an die Lippen, und Mischka verstummte.

Sofort schlug Kito die Augen auf und schwenkte die Hand im Protest. „Seid ihr närrisch?“, flüsterte er. „Es bringt Unglück, wenn man eine Geschichte nicht zu Ende erzählt, das weiß doch jeder. Lass hören, Mischka, und wenn du mit dieser fertig bist, dann noch eine.“

Damit schloss er die Augen wieder. Wenig später war er eingeschlafen. Die Gesellen und die Lehrjungen blieben dennoch in der Gesindestube sitzen, erzählten Geschichten, aßen und tranken, denn es war ja nicht zuletzt auch Kitos Wunsch. 

Erst am späten Nachmittag löste sich die Runde auf. Staschko weckte Kito behutsam, und gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Dachboden hinauf, um sich aufs Ohr zu legen, denn sie hatten ja alle einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. 

In ihrer ersten Neumondnacht stellten die Lehrjungen sich hinlänglich geschickt an. 

Stepan sah auf Petar und tat ihm alles nach. Ota hatte am meisten Angst von den dreien, aber er hielt sich tapfer, auch wenn er der Kleinste war und ihm die Arbeit allein schon deshalb am schwersten fiel. Klimant betrachtete den Fuhrmann mit verstohlener Neugier, wovon ihn nicht einmal ein kurzer, auf ihn gezielter Blick des unheimlichen Mahlgastes abhalten konnte.

'Ja doch', dachte Krabat wieder, während er einen Sack auf den Karren lud – er war noch einmal für Kito eingesprungen. 'Klimant wird uns eines Tages Scherereien machen.' 

Und dennoch war er stolz auf den Jungen. 

Eine Woche nach Ostern begaben Krabat und Lyschko sich auf ihren ersten gemeinsamen Besuch bei Hofe zu Dresden. Der alte Meister hatte ihnen eingeschärft, die Mühle nicht eher für längere Zeit zu verlassen, als bis die Gesellen und Lehrjungen ihnen den Osterschwur geleistet hatten – es sei denn, der Kurfürst höchstselbst ließe sie rufen, in welchem Fall es äußerst unhöflich wäre, diesem Ruf nicht Folge zu leisten. 

Krabat mochte die Hofgesellschaft nicht, und noch weniger mochte er den Kurfürsten, der ihm grob und dumm erschien. Die ersten Male hatte er sich vom Prunk noch teilweise blenden lassen, aber nun kam ihm das alles hohl und sinnlos vor. Die Schmeicheleien der Höflinge widerten ihn an, und die Frauen erschienen ihm falsch und oberflächlich. 

Wie anders war da die Kantorka gewesen! Wie es ihr wohl ging? Doch gleich vergaß Krabat sie wieder, wie jedes Mal, wenn er an sie dachte.

Lyschko bewegte sich geschickt und selbstbewusst zwischen Offizieren und Hofbeamten, schäkerte mit den Frauen und hatte offenbar auch schon gelernt, wie man den Kurfürsten am besten beeinflusste. Dabei verachtete er die Hofgesellschaft nicht weniger als Krabat es tat – er war nur besser darin, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und sie an der Nase herumzuführen. 

Krabat fühlte sich nach ihrem Ausflug erschöpft und angeekelt, doch Lyschko war guter Dinge. In den darauf folgenden Tagen verzichtete er sogar darauf, Staschko zu schikanieren. Von Kito hatte er ohnehin großteils abgelassen, nachdem dieser versucht hatte, sich aufzuhängen. Nur gelegentlich sagte er ihm noch die ein oder andere Gemeinheit, doch Kito erwiderte nie etwas darauf, und so wandte Lyschko sich jedes Mal ab und ließ ihn in Frieden. 

Otas Ferkel wuchsen und gediehen. Als sie einen Monat alt waren, verfügte Petar, dass sie den Dachboden nun verlassen mussten. Staschko half Ota, einen zusätzlichen Verschlag im Schweinestall zu bauen, da es laut Witko ungewiss war, ob die anderen Schweine sie annehmen würden. 

Traurig trug Ota seine Schweinchen in den Stall hinüber. Sie begannen sogleich, in der Streu zu wühlen, und als er ihren Trog mit Futter füllte, dem nur noch wenig Ziegenmilch beigemischt war, schmatzten sie fröhlich drauflos. 

Natürlich hatte Ota auch seinen Ferkeln Namen gegeben. Allerdings hatte er sie den Gesellen nicht verraten. Es war gewiss nicht böse gemeint, aber er war sich doch unsicher, ob Petar und Staschko es als Ehre auffassen würden, dass er zwei Schweine nach ihnen benannt hatte.


	7. Im Mai

Der Mai war warm und freundlich. Die Burschen genossen das schöne Wetter. 

Kito ging es deutlich besser. Er packte nun wieder in der Mahlstube mit an, allerdings nicht ganz so kräftig wie vor seiner Verzweiflungstat: Manchmal bekam er Atemnot, dann musste er aufhören, vors Haus treten und die frische Luft einatmen. Seine Stimme war immer noch angegriffen, auch wenn er jetzt mehr konnte als flüstern. Aber es klang, als riebe Stein auf Stein wenn er sprach, und wenn er zu viel oder zu laut redete, dann schmerzte ihn die Kehle. 

Soweit es sich machen ließ, wichen Staschko und Stani nicht von seiner Seite. Tagsüber war meist zumindest einer von ihnen um ihn herum. Nachts teilten die drei das Lager, und wenn die anderen sich alle in Schlaf gezaubert hatten, dann kamen sie sich nahe. 

Kito war bei den Mühlknappen nicht nur als ewiger Nörgler, sondern auch als grob, ja gewalttätig verschrieen. Juro war nicht der Einzige gewesen, dem er immer wieder mit Schlägen gedroht hatte, und manches Mal war es nicht bei der Drohung geblieben. Als Kito im letzten Jahr mit Stani zusammengekommen war, da hatte auch dieser bald seine Fäuste zu schmecken bekommen – mit dem Unterschied, dass Stani jederzeit den Spieß hätte umdrehen und Kito hätte verdreschen können, ohne dabei auch nur in Schweiß zu geraten. Doch Stani hatte es zugelassen, dass Kito ihn grob behandelte, zumindest, wenn die anderen es nicht mitbekamen – und von dem, was sie in der Mehlkammer oder der Scheune miteinander taten, sollten die anderen ja auch nichts mitbekommen. 

Staschko allerdings hatte sich von Kito nie etwas gefallen lassen.

Nun war Kito verändert. Er suchte die Nähe der beiden, vor allem nachts. Er war ungeschickt, denn ein Leben lang hatte er nichts von Zärtlichkeit gewusst. Staschko wäre ein schlechter Lehrmeister gewesen, denn auch er kannte nur Grobheit, selbst wenn es ihm einmal gelang, an einem Sonntag ein Mädchen dazu zu überreden, mit ihm ins Heu zu gehen. Stani aber, der bärenhafte Stani mit seinen großen Pranken und seinem starken Nacken, der jeden der Burschen mit Leichtigkeit hochheben und ihn sich über die Schulter werfen konnte wie einen Maltersack, dieser Stani lehrte Kito, zärtlich zu sein. Und Kito war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. 

Noch jemand fand in diesem Frühjahr eine Nähe, die er nicht vermutet und erwartet und nur in seinen geheimsten Träumen erhofft hatte, und das war Mischka. 

Seit Beginn des vergangenen Jahres war Mischka mit Kubo befreundet, und sie teilten das Bett miteinander. Mischka mochte und achtete Kubo, und es tat ihm wohl, dass er in ihm einen Beschützer hatte auf der Mühle. Denn manche der anderen Gesellen, namentlich Staschko, Kito, Stani und Lobosch, hatten ihn im Verdacht, dass er Lyschko Dinge über sie zutrug. Deshalb duldeten sie es umso weniger, wenn er sich als Kater in ihrer Nähe herumtrieb, und waren auch sonst oft unfreundlich zu ihm. 

Einmal war es Staschko gelungen, den Kater Mischka in einer Ecke des Dachbodens in die Enge zu treiben. Mischka kauerte unter einer Pritsche, Kubos im Übrigen, während Staschko versuchte, ihn mit einem Stock herauszustochern. Staschko steckte selbst halb unter der Bettstatt, mit Kopf und Oberkörper, während seine Kehrseite in den Gang hinausragte. In seinem Jagdeifer überhörte er die Schritte, die sich ihm näherten, oder er schätzte sie zumindest falsch ein – bis er plötzlich ein erhebliches Gewicht auf seinem Hinterteil spürte. 

Kubo hatte sich auf ihn gesetzt. 

„Uff!“, machte Staschko, und war nun unter der Pritsche gefangen. Die anderen lachten.

„Schöner Schemel“, bemerkte Kubo, und verlagerte sein Gewicht erst nach rechts, dann nach links.

Staschko stieß sich den Kopf. „Au!“

„Gefällt mir besser als der alte.“ Kubo lehnte sich zurück und belastete dadurch Staschkos Kreuz.

„Au, verdammt!“

„Ich könnte hier noch ewig so sitzen bleiben ... Oh, Staschko, bist du das etwa?“

Staschko schnaufte. „Nun tu doch nicht so!“, klang seine Stimme dumpf unter der Bettstatt hervor.

Kubo machte keine Anstalten, sich zu erheben. „Ist dir vielleicht etwas unter meine Pritsche gerollt?“, fragte er unschuldig. 

Die anderen konnten sich nicht daran erinnern, Kubo je so viel auf einmal sprechen gehört zu haben. 

Staschko brummte etwas Unverständliches. 

„Möchtest du vielleicht, dass ich dich aufstehen lasse?“

„Ich bitte darum!“

„Oh ... in dem Fall ...“ Kubo erhob sich, und Staschko konnte sich endlich aufrichten. Doch bevor er aufstehen konnte, kniete Kubo neben ihm und griff ihn am Arm. Er packte dabei so fest zu, dass Staschko nur mühsam einen Schmerzenslaut unterdrücken konnte. 

„Lass Mischka in Ruhe!“, sagte Kubo, böse und so leise, dass nur Staschko ihn verstand. „Sonst schlage ich dich windelweich.“

Kubo war also ein guter Freund für Mischka, aber er war doch nicht der, nachdem Mischka sich tief im Herzen sehnte. 

Denn das war Lyschko. 

Lyschko hatte sich verändert, seit der alte Meister die Mühle verlassen hatte. Anfangs war er furchtbar unglücklich gewesen und hatte oft zu viel getrunken. Dann hatte er die Gesellen und Lehrjungen schikaniert, besonders Kito, Staschko und Lobosch. Er schien in ständigem Kampf mit Krabat zu liegen, was die Führung der Mühle betraf. Anfangs hatte Krabat die Oberhand gehabt, aber es war den Mühlknappen nicht verborgen geblieben, dass sich das mehr und mehr änderte: während Krabat haderte, handelte Lyschko. 

Und so handelte Lyschko auch in diesem Frühjahr, als er zu dem Schluss kam, dass er nicht länger das Bett mit Krabat teilen wollte: Eines Nachts rief er Mischka zu sich in die Schlafkammer, die früher dem alten Meister gehört hatte. Mischka folgte dem Ruf, etwas ängstlich und zögerlich zwar, aber er folgte. Lyschko war im Körperlichen ein wenig grob mit ihm, aber sonst freundlich, und nachdem Mischka seine Scheu überwunden hatte, war er selig, Lyschko so nahe sein zu dürfen. 

Von jener Nacht an rief Lyschko ihn öfter zu sich. 

Kubo merkte es bald und war nicht glücklich darüber. Aber was sollte er tun, was Mischka? Der Meister war der Meister, und wie es einem bekam, wenn man sich gegen diesen Meister auflehnte, das hatten sie ja an Kito gesehen. 

So bemühte Kubo sich, Mischka keinen Vorwurf zu machen – aber leicht war es nicht für ihn. 

Eine Woche nach Pfingsten machten sie sich daran, das Gebälk der Scheune zu erneuern. 

Diese Arbeit war schon lange geplant und vorbereitet gewesen. Die Burschen hatten dafür über Jahre kräftige Eichen gefällt, sie bis zum nächsten Winter im Wald gelagert, sie dann zur Mühle geschafft und weiter ablagern lassen, bis sie zu Balken behauen werden konnten. Manche davon lagen nun schon mehr als zehn Jahre. 

Die Arbeit in der Scheune war schwierig und gefährlich. Sie wollten Flaschenzüge und Hebebäume verwenden, um die sperrigen und schweren Balken an ihren Platz zu bringen. Doch zuvor mussten sie die alten überprüfen. Bei manchen reichte es, die schadhaften Stellen herauszuschlagen und ein neues Stück einzufügen, das dann sorgfältig mit dem alten verzapft wurde. Andere mussten ganz ausgetauscht werden. 

Da Staschko das beste Auge und die geschickteste Hand hatte, was Holz anging, übernahm er die Leitung der Baustelle. Er begann mit dem Überprüfen des Gebälks. Flink wie ein Affe kletterte er bis ins Dach hinauf und balancierte dann einem Seiltänzer gleich auf den Balken entlang. Immer wieder ging er dabei in die Hocke, um das Holz genauestens zu betrachten und mit der Rückseite seines Handbeils abzuklopfen. 

Ota sah ihm mit einigen der anderen vom Boden aus zu, mit großen Augen und großer Bewunderung. 

„Kann ich wohl auch einmal hinauf?“, fragte Ota, laut aber zaghaft – nicht, weil er sich vor der Kletterei fürchtete, denn auch er war flink und geschickt, sondern weil er Sorge hatte, von Staschko zurückgewiesen zu werden.

„Wenn du magst!“, rief Staschko von seinem Balken herab. „Da drüben kannst du hochklettern, da geht es am leichtesten.“

Frohen Herzens machte Ota sich an den Aufstieg, und wenig später stand auch er in luftiger Höhe auf einem Scheunenbalken. 

„Komm her“, sagte Staschko zu ihm. „Der hier hält noch hundert Jahre, und uns beide auf jeden Fall.“ 

Ota lief zu ihm hinüber. Als er Staschko erreicht hatte, hielt er sich an einem Stützpfosten fest und sah nach unten. 

Kito, Lobosch und Klimant schauten zu ihnen hoch, Kito mit einer gewissen Besorgnis im Gesicht. Sie alle waren eher zum Zusehen als zum Arbeiten hier, zumindest, solange Staschko im Balkenwerk herumkletterte. Anschließend wollten sie das alte Heu und einigen anderen Kram aus der Scheune schaffen, der bei der eigentlichen Arbeit im Weg gewesen wäre. Für das Bewegen der Balken brauchte es die stärksten Burschen, die sie auf der Mühle hatten, namentlich Stani und Kubo, aber auch Klaws. Doch damit wollten sie erst am nächsten Tag beginnen. 

„Kannst du da hochklettern?“ fragte Staschko und wies auf ein Balkendreieck unmittelbar unter dem Dachfirst. „Ich weiß nicht, in welchem Zustand die sind. Du bist kleiner und leichter als ich, dich werden sie sicher aushalten.“

Ota war stolz, eine so wichtige Aufgabe zugeteilt zu bekommen, und noch dazu von Staschko. Eifrig machte er sich auf den Weg, und bald hatte er die betreffenden Balken erklettert. Jetzt stand er an der höchsten Stelle der Scheune. Strahlend sah er zu den anderen hinab, und dann zu Staschko hinüber. 

Da knackte es im Holz, und ehe Ota wusste, wie ihm geschah, fiel er. Die Scheunenwand sauste an ihm vorbei, und dann schlug er am Boden auf und wusste nichts mehr. 

Als Ota wieder zu sich kam, war er von besorgten Gesichtern umringt. 

„Kannst du dich bewegen?“, fragte Kito. „Vorsichtig? Langsam?“

„Au!“, machte Ota, als er erst die Beine, dann die Arme rührte. „Doch, es geht.“

„Du hast großes Glück gehabt“, sagte Lobosch. „Du bist genau in den Berg aus altem Heu gefallen.“ 

Wie auf Kommando musste Ota niesen – das Heu war staubig und schimmelig. Danach war ihm schlecht. 

„Versuch mal, dich aufzusetzen“, schlug Staschko vor. „Aber so, wie Kito gesagt hat: langsam und vorsichtig.“ Er hielt Ota die Hand hin. Dabei schwankte er etwas, weil er, wie alle anderen, auf dem Heuhaufen kniete. 

Ota nahm seine Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. Mit einem Mal drehte sich die Welt um ihn. Er beugte sich zur Seite und erbrach sich. Staschko stützte ihn, und dann half er ihm, sich wieder hinzulegen. 

„Aus der Höhe ist auch ein Heuhaufen hart“, bemerkte Kito. „Wahrscheinlich hat er sich den Kopf angeschlagen.“

„Da kommt Klimant mit Witko“, sagte Lobosch. 

Wenig später erklomm Witko den Heuhaufen. Die anderen berichteten ihm, was geschehen war, während Ota mit geschlossenen Augen dalag und sich elend fühlte. 

Witko entschied, dass Ota ins Bett gehörte. Lobosch und Staschko nahmen ihn an Beinen und Schultern und trugen ihn ins Haus. Auf dem Weg musste er sich noch zweimal erbrechen. 

Staschko blieb an Otas Pritsche sitzen, bis Witko mit Tee und feuchten Tüchern kam. Die Tücher wickelte er Ota um den Kopf, den Tee stellte er neben der Bettstatt auf einen Schemel. Er sollte gegen die Übelkeit helfen, sobald Ota in der Lage war, sich aufzusetzen und zu trinken. 

„Er kommt sicher wieder in Ordnung“, bemerkte Witko zu Staschko. „Wahrscheinlich braucht er aber ein paar Tage Ruhe. Gibst du Petar Bescheid? Ich brauche auch jemanden, der an seinem Bett wacht.“

„Ist gut“, erwiderte Staschko. „Ich würd's selbst machen, aber ich muss noch die letzten Balken überprüfen, damit wir wissen, wo wir morgen anfangen sollen.“ 

Dann wandte Staschko sich an Ota. „Wenn du willst, komme ich zu dir, sobald ich fertig bin.“

„Das würdest du tun?“, fragte Ota hoffnungsvoll.

„Aber ja doch“, entgegnete Staschko. „Schließlich ist es meine Schuld, dass du im Bett liegen musst.“

Zum Glück erholte Ota sich rasch. Schon am nächsten Tag fühlte er sich besser, doch Witko verfügte, dass er sicherheitshalber drei Tage lang das Bett hüten sollte. Von der Baustelle, so sagten Witko und Petar übereinstimmend, sollte er sich eine ganze Woche fernhalten. 

Und das war für Ota vielleicht das Schlimmste an der Geschichte. 

Nicht nur Staschko hatte unter den Lehrjungen einen Bewunderer gefunden: Stepan folgte Petar wie ein Schatten überall hin, und lauschte jedem seiner Worte, als wäre es eine Offenbarung. 

Petar wusste nicht recht, wie er sich dazu verhalten sollte. Anfangs zeigte er viel Geduld mit dem Jungen, doch als die Mühlknappen begannen, Witze zu reißen und Stepan als Petars treuen Hund zu bezeichnen, wurde der Altgesell unsicher und kanzelte Stepan manches Mal ab. Der Lehrjunge nahm es ebenso hin wie zuvor seine Freundlichkeit, nickte, wenn Petar ihn tadelte, und zog sich zurück, wenn der Altgesell es verlangte. Da tat es Petar Leid, und er achtete nicht mehr auf den Spott der anderen und war wieder freundlich zu dem Jungen. 

Mit der Zeit bezog er Stepan auch in Dinge ein, die nichts mit der Müllerei zu tun hatten, zeigte ihm, wie man Angelruten baut oder allerlei nützliches Gerät schnitzt. Er fertigte bei Weitem nicht nur Löffel an, sondern auch Spatel, Kellen und was Witko sonst noch brauchte in der Küche. Gelegentlich schnitzte Petar auch eine Schale, mit einem besonderen, gebogenen Messer. Stepan sah ihm dabei eines Abends mit großer Aufmerksamkeit zu, und als Petar ihm Messer und Holzblock anbot, stellte der Junge sich erstaunlich geschickt an. 

„Er ist nicht dumm“, sagte Petar zu Krabat und Lyschko. „Er braucht nur etwas länger als die anderen. Aber dafür sitzt das Gelernte dann auch, und er macht alles, was er tut, gut und gründlich.“

Krabat hatte wachsam beobachtet, was zwischen Lyschko und Mischka vor sich ging. Anfangs hatte er sich Sorgen um den Burschen gemacht, weil er wohl wusste, dass Lyschko grob sein konnte, mit Händen wie mit Worten. Aber als Krabat merkte, dass Mischka keinen Schaden nahm, ja glücklich zu sein schien, da ließ er die Sache auf sich beruhen.

Allerdings fühlte er sich nun noch einsamer als zuvor. 

Nach einiger Zeit ertappte Krabat sich dabei, wie er die Burschen musterte und sich fragte, ob wohl einer von ihnen bereit wäre, das Bett mit ihm zu teilen, zumindest dann und wann. Wenn er die herausließ, die offensichtlich schon einen Freund hatten, dann blieben Petar, Klaws und die Lehrjungen übrig. Das war keine sehr ermutigende Auswahl, wie Krabat fand, zumal er den Eindruck hatte, dass sich zwischen Petar und Stepan ebenfalls etwas anbahnte. Ota war noch ein Kind, Klaws war ... Klaws, und Klimant ...

Klimant. 

Klimant war ein ausgebufftes Schlitzohr, das sich nicht leicht unterwarf, alles in Frage stellte, und jede Gelegenheit nutzte, um sich der Arbeit zu entziehen. Seit sie ihn in die Schwarze Schule aufgenommen hatten, war er etwas umgänglicher geworden, denn jetzt wusste er, dass es mehr als das Müllerhandwerk zu lernen gab auf der Mühle, und die Arbeit fiel ihm nun auch leichter als zu Beginn. 

Zudem war Klimant mehr herumgekommen als die anderen beiden Lehrjungen. Krabat konnte nicht sicher sagen, ob er älter war als sie, aber ganz sicher hatte er mehr erlebt und gesehen.

Krabat zögerte noch ein paar Tage, doch dann rief er Klimant eines Abends zu sich in die Meisterstube. Als er dem Jungen sein Ansinnen unterbreitete, da lachte dieser – nicht spöttisch, sondern so, als hätte Krabat ihm ein äußerst gutes Angebot gemacht, das er mit Freuden anzunehmen bereit war. Damit galt die Sache, und von jenem Tag an teilte Klimant Krabats Lager, wenn Krabat danach war. 

Krabat stellte bald fest, dass Klimant in der Tat weit herumgekommen war und dabei viel gesehen und gelernt hatte, darunter auch Dinge, die Krabat selbst noch nicht kannte. So wurde Klimant in manchen Nächten zu seinem Lehrer, und der Junge schien stolz darauf zu sein und sich dadurch besser einzufügen auf der Mühle – jetzt, wo er etwas vorzuweisen hatte, was kein anderer besaß.


	8. Sommertage

Im Juni war das Wetter so schön, wie man es sich nur wünschen konnte. Die Sonne schien, aber es war nicht zu heiß, und manchmal fiel ein milder Regen. 

Dennoch herrschte auf der Mühle eine gewisse Spannung. 

Mittlerweile war es den Gesellen zur Gewissheit geworden, dass Mischka Lyschko Nachrichten zutrug. Lyschko hatte verfügt, dass die Katzen Zutritt zum Haus haben durften und dass Witko sie sogar füttern sollte. Sie hatten Katzen in allen Farben: rot, schwarz, gefleckt, gestreift, doch am häufigsten schienen die schwarzweißen zu sein, und viele von ihnen waren nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden – sie glichen sich bis auf das letzte Haar.

„Da steckt Lyschko dahinter!“, knurrte Staschko, und sprach damit das Offensichtliche aus. 

Er verbot Ota, schwarzweiße Katzen mit auf den Dachboden zu bringen, damit er Mischka wenigstens dort sicher erkennen konnte. Dabei sagte er Ota nicht, worum es eigentlich ging, und verließ sich darauf, dass der Junge ihm schon folgen würde. Was Ota schweren Herzens auch tat: Er bewunderte Staschko ja und vertraute seinem Urteil, auch wenn er den Sinn dahinter nicht erkennen konnte. Zwar hatte Klimant inzwischen herausgefunden, was es mit Mischka und den vielen schwarzweißen Katzen auf sich hatte, doch sein Wissen nicht mit Ota und Stepan geteilt – die beiden waren weiterhin ahnungslos. 

Doch Katzen jeder Farbe kamen auch ohne Otas Hilfe ganz selbstständig die Treppe herauf und machten es sich auf und unter den Pritschen gemütlich. 

Eines Abends entdeckte Staschko einen schwarzweißen Kater unter dem Lager, das er mit Kito und Stani teilte. Wutentbrannt packte er ihn im Genick und trug ihn zum Dachfenster hinüber. 

„Das hast du nun davon!“, sagte er zu dem Kater, als er einen Schemel erstieg, um das Tier aus dem Fenster zu werfen. 

Der Kater klagte und zappelte.

„Staschko!“, rief Ota flehend, doch da war schon Kubo aufgesprungen.

„Lass ihn sofort los!“, grollte Kubo.

„Ach, dann ist er es also?“, fragte Staschko mit einem bösen Grinsen und schüttelte das Tier. Es maunzte herzzerreißend. 

„Staschko!“, sagte Petar warnend. „Lass ihn los!“

„Aber genau das habe ich ja vor“, gab Staschko zurück und nickte zum Dachfenster hin.

„Staschko ...!“, protestierte Ota, entsetzt, dass der von ihm so bewunderte Bursche so grausam zu einem Tier sein konnte.

„Wenn es eine Katze ist“, erklärte Staschko, „dann wird sie auf die Füße fallen. Wenn es keine Katze ist ... Nun, dann vermutlich auch.“ 

Staschko wollte mit der freien Hand das Fenster öffnen. Doch da war Kubo bei ihm und verpasste ihm einen Fausthieb in die Seite, dass Staschko sich krümmte und den Kater loslassen musste. Das Tier landete auf dem Boden und verwandelte sich in Mischka.

Ota machte große Augen. 

Kubo riss Staschko vom Schemel herunter, und dann begann er, ihn zusammenzuschlagen, schweigend und mit kalter Wut. Sie brauchten alle einen Moment, um sich von ihrer Überraschung zu erholen, und als Petar und Stani Kubo schließlich von Staschko wegzerrten, da hatte Staschko schon erheblichen Schaden genommen. 

Stani und Kito kümmerten sich um ihn, während Kubo den verstörten Mischka zu sich auf die Pritsche nahm, in Menschengestalt diesmal, und ihm vor allen anderen beschützend den Arm um die Schultern legte, mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, dass keiner es wagte, ihnen nahezukommen. 

„Ich muss das den Meistern sagen“, entschied Petar. „Es geht nicht an, dass wir uns hier gegenseitig aus Fenstern werfen oder so verprügeln, dass einer danach nicht mehr aufrecht stehen kann.“

Sowohl Staschko als auch Kubo schwiegen dazu. 

„Wir müssen vor allem Staschko bestrafen“, sagte Lyschko, nachdem Petar ihnen am folgenden Morgen von dem Vorfall berichtet hatte. „Mischka hätte sich schlimm verletzen können. Außerdem hat Staschko einen ausdrücklichen Befehl des Altgesellen missachtet. Kubo hat nur verhindert, dass Schlimmeres geschieht, und Staschko hatte die Tracht Prügel wohl verdient.“

Für einmal war Krabat mit Lyschko einig. Er wusste, dass Mischka für Lyschko den Zuträger machte und war nicht ganz glücklich darüber, aber er erkannte den Wert von einem zusätzlichen Paar Augen und Ohren durchaus. Und da Mischka es freiwillig tat, um Lyschko zu gefallen ... Natürlich konnte er verstehen, dass die Burschen darüber erbost waren. Aber es ging trotzdem nicht an, dass Staschko versuchte, Mischka schweren Schaden zuzufügen. Dass Staschko im Gegenzug Schaden durch Kubos Fäuste genommen hatte, fand Krabat nur gerecht.

„Ja“, antwortete Krabat, „wir können das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Ich denke ...“ Er zögerte. „Es war ein Anschlag auf das Leben eines Mitgesellen.“

„Allerdings.“

„Dann ... sollte Staschko wohl noch eine Tracht Prügel bekommen, oder?“

„Ja, ich denke schon.“ Lyschko sah ihn prüfend an. „Ich kann das übernehmen, wenn du willst.“

Krabat schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich das mache. Du und Staschko ...“

„Ja, ich weiß schon“, sagte Lyschko und grinste schief. „Wenn du denkst, dass du es kannst?“

„Ich muss wohl.“

Krabat schickte Klimant, der gerade Witko in der Küche zur Hand ging, auf den Hof hinaus, um Staschko zu holen. 

Als Staschko die Meisterstube betrat, hielt sich dort nur noch Krabat auf. 

Staschko ging ein wenig krumm, und seine linke Wange hatte begonnen, sich zu verfärben. Kubos Hiebe hatten gut gesessen. 

„Staschko“, grüßte Krabat ihn. „Petar hat Lyschko und mir berichtet, was letzte Nacht zwischen dir, Mischka und Kubo vorgefallen ist. Du kannst dir wohl denken, dass wir es nicht einfach übergehen können, wenn einer nach dem Leben eines Mitgesellen trachtet.“

„Er war ein Kater“, verteidigte Staschko sich. „Er hätte sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Pfote verstaucht.“

„Darum geht es nicht“, erwiderte Krabat ärgerlich. „Und außerdem: im Fallen hätte er sich möglicherweise zurückverwandelt, vor Schreck. Und was dann hätte geschehen können, das kannst du dir wohl denken.“

Staschko sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Auf der Mühle sterben doch ohnehin nur die, die ihr umbringt.“

Das saß, und nun war Krabat wirklich zornig. „Zieh das Hemd aus, Staschko, und stell dich an die Tür“, sagte er scharf.

Staschko starrte ihn an, als glaubte er, sich verhört zu haben. Krabat nahm die Reitpeitsche vom Schemel, wo sie bislang vor Staschkos Augen verborgen gewesen war. Staschko stand der Mund offen vor Staunen. 

„Los jetzt!“, fuhr Krabat ihn an. „Bringen wir's hinter uns.“

Mit ungläubigem Kopfschütteln streifte Staschko das Hemd ab. Er warf Krabat einen letzten vorwurfsvollen Blick über die Schulter zu, als er sich umwandte, um sich mit den Händen am Türstock festzuhalten – es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Staschko Hiebe bezog. 

Krabat schlug ihn, und das nicht sanft, fünf, sechs, sieben Mal. Staschko biss die Zähne zusammen und blieb stumm. 

Dann befahl Krabat ihm, sich wieder anzuziehen. 

„Und in Zukunft“, warnte er, „lässt du Mischka in Frieden, Staschko.“ 

Staschko schwieg auch jetzt, doch in seinen Augen stand kaum verhohlene Wut, als er die Stube verließ.

Bei dem schönen Sommerwetter liefen die Burschen fast jeden Abend zum Mühlenweiher, um schwimmen zu gehen. Auch alles andere, wie Geschichten erzählen, singen oder schnitzen ließ sich ja dort tun, und man war dann jedenfalls weiter weg von den Meistern. 

Klaws hatte sich im vergangenen Jahr von diesen Ausflügen fern gehalten. Nun ging er zwar mit, als sie zum ersten Mal zum Weiher zogen, doch als die anderen begannen, ihre Kleider abzulegen, setzte er sich ins Gras und sah nur zu.

„Willst du nicht schwimmen gehen?“, fragte ihn Staschko. Sein Zusammenstoß mit Kubo lag mittlerweile einige Tage zurück, und auf seinem nackten Oberkörper zeichnete sich eine Anzahl eindrucksvoller Blutergüsse ab. Die meisten der Striemen auf seinem Rücken waren inzwischen verblasst. 

„Ich wollte schon, wenn ich könnte“, erwiderte Klaws schulterzuckend.

„Oh“, sagte Staschko. „Aber wir können es dir doch beibringen ...“

Klaws sah ihn zweifelnd an. Nicht, dass er nicht schwimmen lernen wollte, aber er traute Staschko nicht recht.  
„Geh du nur schön schwimmen“, sagte Kito zu Staschko. „Um Klaws kümmere ich mich. – Falls du willst?“, wandte er sich an Klaws.

In Kito hatte Klaws etwas mehr Vertrauen. „Ich kann es ja mal versuchen“, erwiderte er.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass auch Klimant noch nicht schwimmen konnte. Ota hingegen war einer der Ersten im Wasser gewesen, wo er nun lachend mit Lobosch herumplanschte. Auch Stepan machte sich an Petars Seite auf, in den Weiher zu waten. Dabei warf er dem Altgesell bewundernde Blicke zu, die offenbar auf dessen nackten Körper zielten, was Lobosch zum Kichern brachte. 

„Gut“, sagte Staschko zu Kito. „Dann helfe ich Klimant und du Klaws.“

Klimant setzte großen Ehrgeiz darein, das Schwimmen so schnell wie möglich zu erlernen, was vielleicht auch mit Staschkos Sticheleien zu tun hatte. 

Klaws war eher zögerlich. Als Stani sah, dass er sich auch mit Kitos Hilfe nicht ins tiefere Wasser traute, kam er zu ihnen hinüber. „Du kannst zwischen Kito und mir hin und her schwimmen“, bot er an. „Erst auf einer ganz kurzen Strecke, und dann auf einer längeren – und da, wo man stehen kann, natürlich.“

Klaws musterte Stani, der mit seiner riesenhaften Gestalt weit aus dem Wasser herausragte. „Musst du überhaupt schwimmen, wenn du den Weiher überqueren willst, oder kannst du einfach durchwaten?“

Stani lachte. „Es gibt schon ein paar Flecken, wo ich schwimmen muss, aber an den meisten Stellen kann ich tatsächlich stehen.“ Er zwinkerte Klaws zu. „Umso besser für dich, würde ich sagen.“

Klaws war der gleichen Ansicht. An diesem und den folgenden Abenden übte er mit Kito und Stani, und am Ende der Woche fühlte er sich tatsächlich sicher genug, alleine den Weiher zu durchschwimmen.

Manchmal ging Krabat nachts aus sich hinaus und besuchte die Burschen auf dem Dachboden. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war meist ähnlich. 

Witko war immer todmüde, wenn er nach seinem langen Arbeitstag als letzter auf den Schlafboden stieg. Lobosch war dann meist noch wach und sah ihm zu, wie er sich auszog und wusch. Manchmal sprachen sie leise miteinander, und dann legten sie sich gemeinsam auf eine der Pritschen und kuschelten, bis Witko einschlief. Wenn es so weit war, stand Lobosch auf und legte sich auf die andere Pritsche, denn um die ganze Nacht zusammen auf einer zu schlafen, war es zu eng und unbequem. 

Es sei denn, man machte es wie Mischka und Kubo. Oft wachte Mischka mitten in der Nacht auf, verwandelte sich in einen Kater und schlüpfte zu Kubo ins Bett. Meist brummte Kubo dann nur, legte den Arm um ihn und schlief wieder ein. Manchmal wachte er richtig auf, und dann kam es mitunter vor, dass Mischka sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte, weil es zwar schön war, als Kater gestreichelt zu werden, aber doch nicht ganz das, was er in diesem Fall wollte. Lyschko hatte ihm nicht verboten, weiter mit Kubo zu schlafen, und Kubo wies ihn nicht zurück, obwohl er wusste, dass Mischka auch Lyschkos Bett teilte.

Die Lehrjungen schliefen in der Regel so tief und fest wie Holzklötze, besonders, seit sie gelernt hatten, sich in Schlaf zu zaubern. Sie waren ja alle drei noch im Wachstum, und auch wenn sie sich in die Arbeit teilten und ihnen diese seit Ostern leicht fiel, so waren die Tage auf der Mühle lang, vor allem jetzt im Sommer. 

Klaws schlief ebenfalls meist durch. 

Was Petar betraf, so hatte auch er ein Auge darauf, wie die Burschen ihre Nächte verbrachten. Ab und an blieb er länger wach als die anderen, selbst als Witko. Wenn es irgendwo richtig zur Sache gehen sollte, dann zogen die Betreffenden meist einen Schutzkreis um sich, der die anderen an alles mögliche denken ließ, nur nicht an sie. Doch wer sich bloß zu einem anderen ins Bett legte, tat das nicht unbedingt. Manchmal begegnete Petar Kubos Blick oder Mischkas – Kubos und Petars Pritschen standen sich gegenüber, getrennt durch den Laufgang – und dann nickte er ihnen kurz zu, um ihnen zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war, und sah dann höflich in eine andere Richtung. 

Einmal musste Petar Witko und Lobosch tadeln, weil sie in ihrer Leidenschaft vergessen hatten, einen Schutzkreis zu ziehen, und den halben Dachboden aufgeweckt hatten, ohne es zu merken. Witko lief knallrot an, Lobosch konnte nicht aufhören zu kichern, und Ota war enttäuscht, dass ihm die Gelegenheit zum Zusehen genommen wurde. 

Petar selbst setzte sich manchmal an Stepans Pritsche und betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen, mit einem Ausdruck nachdenklicher Zärtlichkeit auf dem Gesicht.

Bei Kito, Staschko und Stani ging es oft lebhaft zu, auch wenn der Altgesell in der Regel nichts davon mitbekam, denn Kito und Stani bestanden auf dem Schutzkreis. Krabat aber konnte innerhalb der Mühle durch alle Zauber hindurchsehen. Und da gab es einiges zu sehen. Manches verblüffte, anderes schockierte ihn, doch das meiste rührte ihn an, gleich, ob es grob zuging oder zärtlich. Da war Liebe zwischen den dreien, unverkennbar und aufrichtig.

Krabat fühlte sich wie ein Verbrecher, wenn er an die kommende Altjahresnacht dachte.

Es ging auf Johanni zu, als Stani Krabat eines Abends in der Meisterstube aufsuchte. Die Mühlknappen schienen alle ein Gespür dafür entwickelt zu haben, wann Krabat sich allein dort aufhielt. Sie hatten schnell gemerkt, dass er sich in den meisten Dingen leichter erweichen ließ als Lyschko, und versuchten, das auszunutzen, Krabat wusste es wohl.

„Stani“, grüßte Krabat. „Was gibt es?“

Stani stand vor ihm, aufrecht und massig und mit entschlossenem Blick. Sie waren mitten in der Heuernte, die Gesellen und Lehrjungen hatten den ganzen Tag draußen auf den Wiesen am Mühlbach verbracht. Stani war von der Sonne erhitzt, sein Gesicht gerötet. 

„Es geht um Kito, Meister“, sagte er. „Ihr wollt ihn in der Altjahresnacht sterben lassen, oder?“

Stani war schon immer geradeheraus gewesen, und Krabat hatte geahnt, dass er Kitos wegen zu ihm kam. Dennoch musste er sich einen Augenblick sammeln.

„Ja“, erwiderte er dann, „das ist wahr.“ Um allen Einwänden zuvor zu kommen, fügte er gleich hinzu: „Er hat nichts falsch gemacht. Aber er ist schon sehr lange auf der Mühle, und wir wollen, dass alle die Gelegenheit bekommen, viele Jahre hier zu verbringen, gute Jahre – zumindest, solange sie keinen Ärger machen. Es ist mir selbst Leid, aber Kito ist nun einmal von allen am längsten hier.“

„Und wenn einer“, sagte Stani, „der kürzer auf der Mühle ist, bereit wäre, an seiner Statt zu sterben? Freiwillig?“ Er sah Krabat fest an.

Es zerriss Krabat, aber er konnte und durfte nicht nachgeben. Stani mochte bereit sein, sein Leben für Kito zu geben, aber er hatte noch nicht ausgelernt auf der Mühle, und so durften sie ihn nicht gehen lassen.

„Stani“, erwiderte Krabat mit ebensolcher Festigkeit, „Kito hat einen prächtigen Freund in dir, und dein Angebot ist großherzig und mutig. Ich achte dich dafür. Aber so mahlt die Mühle nicht. Es tut mir Leid, aber wir können deinem Wunsch nicht entsprechen.“

„Ist das dein letztes Wort? Und Lyschkos?“

„Ja.“

Stani nickte langsam. „Dann habe auch nichts mehr dazu zu sagen. Kann ich gehen?“

„Sicher.“

Stani drehte sich um und verließ grußlos die Meisterstube.


	9. Ein Sturm bricht los

Krabat hatte das Gefühl, dass sich Unheil zusammenbraute auf der Mühle, und dass dieses Unheil aus der Richtung von Kito, Staschko und Stani kam. Er befragte Tonda, er befragte Juro, er befragte Michal, doch alle schwiegen dazu. Lyschko sagte gleichfalls nichts, und als Krabat ihn auf seine Befürchtungen ansprach, zuckte Lyschko nur mit den Schultern.

Krabat kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich täuschte und dass es an ihm selbst liegen musste. Er hatte ja ein schlechtes Gewissen den dreien gegenüber, und es mochte wohl sein, dass sie ihn aus gutem Grund unfreundlicher ansahen als früher, aber da musste ja nicht gleich ein kommender Aufstand dahinterstecken, zumal es doch erst Frühsommer war. 

Am Tag der Sommersonnenwende, es war später Nachmittag, kam Lyschko zu Krabat auf die Weide, wohin Krabat sein Pferd nach einem Ausritt zurückgebracht hatte.

„Sie wollen die Mühle von uns fordern“, sagte Lyschko ohne Einleitung. „Staschko und Stani. Heute Abend.“

Krabat verschlug es die Sprache.

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher“, fuhr Lyschko ungerührt fort, „dass Staschko mit dir kämpfen will und Stani mit mir. Sie zählen auf alte Freundschaft und dergleichen, und glauben, dass ihnen das einen Vorteil verschaffen wird. Was mich betrifft, so haben sie sich da allerdings verrechnet.“

Am Abend setzten Krabat und Lyschko sich mit den Gesellen zu Tisch, wie sie es an den meisten Tagen taten. Witko hatte Spinatsuppe und Klöße gekocht. 

Krabat beobachtete Staschko und Stani. Staschko griff beim Essen zu, als wäre nichts. Stani hingegen war unruhig und sah immer wieder verstohlen zu Lyschko hin, der aber tat, als sei er bester Laune. 

Als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren und Lyschko die Runde aufhob, standen Staschko und Stani rasch auf.

„Wir haben etwas zu sagen“, verkündete Staschko mit lauter Stimme. Dabei sah er erst Krabat, dann Lyschko an. 

Es wurde augenblicklich still in der Stube. Jedem war sogleich klar, dass es sich um etwas Ernstes handeln musste. 

„Wir, Meister“, fuhr Staschko fort und Stani nickte dazu, „sind nicht damit einverstanden, wie ihr die Mühle führt. Darum, Müller im Koselbruch, fordern wir euch zum Kampf um die Meisterschaft auf der Schwarzen Mühle.“  
Die Burschen starrten sie an, völlig aus der Fassung gebracht. 

Auch Kito war offensichtlich nicht eingeweiht gewesen. „Seid ihr wahnsinnig geworden?“, flüsterte er tonlos. 

„Gut“, sagte Lyschko, als ob es sich um einen alltäglichen Vorgang handeln würde. „Dann kommt mit auf den Vorplatz. Wir müssen ja nicht gleich das Haus verwüsten dabei.“ 

Krabat musste ihn für seine Kaltblütigkeit bewundern. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, ob Lyschko möglicherweise nicht erst seit diesem Nachmittag wusste, was Staschko und Stani gegen sie geplant hatten. Schließlich hatte er seine Augen und Ohren überall, und dann war da ja auch noch Mischka ...

Wie Lyschko vermutet hatte, forderte Staschko Krabat und Stani ihn. Die Gegner nahmen mit Abstand zueinander ihre Stellung auf dem Vorplatz der Mühle ein. Die Gesellen und Lehrjungen, schreckensstarr einer wie der andere, standen vorm Haus und beobachteten sie dabei. Hinter, zwischen und vor ihnen stand die Graue Bruderschaft. Angeblich schwebten sie über den Dingen und nahmen für niemanden Partei, doch Krabat konnte sich nicht helfen: Er hatte den Verdacht, dass zumindest einige von den einstmals Aufsässigen auf die Niederlage der Meister hofften. Dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich noch, als mit einem Mal Andrusch hinter Staschko trat und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, als ob er ihm Kraft geben wollte. Und hinter Stani stand Juro. 

Dann konnte Krabat sich nicht mehr darum kümmern, was rechts und links von ihm geschah, weil er sich ganz Staschko widmen musste. 

Wie damals Pumphutt versuchte Staschko es mit einem Tierkampf, nur dass er sich selbst verwandeln musste, weil er nie gelernt hatte, ein Tier außerhalb von sich zu erschaffen, das an seiner Stelle antreten konnte. Krabat tat ihm den Gefallen und verzichtete ebenfalls auf einen Stellvertreter. 

Staschko verwandelte sich in einen Stier und rannte sofort auf Krabat los. Doch als er ihn erreicht hatte, da war auch Krabat zum Stier geworden. Sie rangen lange miteinander, bis Staschko einsehen musste, dass Krabat in dieser Form stärker war als er und er ihn nicht überwinden konnte. 

Da wurde Staschko zum Hengst. Er drehte sich rasch um und schlug nach Krabats Kopf aus, aber Krabat war schon selbst zu einem schwarzen Hengst geworden und wich geschickt zur Seite. Staschko stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und biss und schlug nach ihm, doch auch in dieser Form erwies sich Krabat als der Stärkere, und bald jagte er Staschko mit angelegten Ohren im vollen Galopp über den Hof. 

Da verwandelte sich Staschko in einen Kater und schlüpfte rasch unter dem Koppelzaun durch. Krabat folgte ihm sogleich, und dann gingen sie mit gezückten Krallen aufeinander los. Doch auch als Kater konnte Staschko ihn nicht besiegen. 

Krabat spürte, wie der Geselle allmählich in Angst geriet: Er hatte sich überschätzt, und Krabat konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es Stani mit Lyschko besser erging. 

Staschko versuchte es mit einem Hahn, und als Krabat, nun gleichfalls im Federkleid, ihm einen Schmiss im Gesicht verpasste und sich dann auf seinen Rücken schwang, um auf ihn einzuhacken, da machte Staschko einen Fehler: Er verwandelte sich in einen Karpfen, der zwar zu glitschig war, als dass Krabat sich als Hahn hätte auf seinem Rücken halten können, aber dafür fehlte dem Fisch das lebensnotwendige Wasser. 

Staschko merkte, dass er nicht atmen konnte, und dann konnte er auch nicht mehr denken und nicht mehr zaubern – er steckte in dem Karpfen fest, schnappte hilflos nach Luft und hätte elend ersticken müssen, hätte Krabat nicht Mitleid mit ihm gehabt und ihn in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt.

Da lag Staschko nun, lang hingestreckt, und rang keuchend nach Luft. 

Krabat sah auf ihn hinab. „Gibst du dich geschlagen?“, fragte er. 

Staschko nickte. „Ich ... gebe ... mich ... geschlagen“, brachte er mühsam hervor. 

Krabat wandte sich an die Mühlknappen. „Ihr habt es gehört“, sagte er.

„Wir haben es gehört“, bestätigte Petar. „Staschko hat aufgegeben. Er hat den Kampf verloren.“

Nun endlich konnte Krabat beobachten, was mit Lyschko und Stani vor sich ging. 

Stani stand aufrecht wie ein Baum, doch der Schweiß rann ihm in Strömen über das Gesicht. Lyschko und er hielten einen Sturmwind zwischen sich, und jeder versuchte, ihn auf den anderen zu werfen. 

Auch Lyschko wirkte angestrengt. Der Luftwirbel begann, sich auf ihn zuzubewegen. 

Da wurde Lyschko mit einem Mal zum Hasen. Flinker als der Wind wollte er dem Sturm davonlaufen, doch da fuhr Stani auf ihn herab, packte ihn an den Ohren und riss ihn in die Höhe. 

Krabat begriff, dass Stani Lyschko den Hals umdrehen wollte, wirklich und wahrhaftig den Hals umdrehen, doch er durfte nicht eingreifen. 

Aber ehe Stani wusste, wie ihm geschah, war Lyschko zur Flammensäule geworden. 

Ein entsetzlicher Schrei gellte über den Hof. Stani ließ Lyschko fallen. Sein Gesicht, seine Hände und Arme waren verbrannt. 

Als Lyschko am Boden aufkam, wurde er wieder zum Menschen, und dann machte er eine plötzliche Bewegung, wie um etwas abzuwehren. Krabat sah einen Silberstreif durch die Luft fliegen, und dann erklang ein zweiter Schrei, kaum weniger schrecklich als der erste. 

Krabat drehte sich hastig zu Staschko um. Staschkos Hand lag abgetrennt am Boden, aus dem Armstumpf quoll das Blut im Schwall hervor. Entgegen aller Regeln hatte Staschko in den Kampf einzugreifen versucht: Er hatte mittels Zauberei ein Messer erschaffen und damit auf Lyschkos Kehle gezielt, um Lyschko zu töten, um Stani vor ihm zu beschützen. Lyschko hatte den Zauber im letzten Moment auf den Verursacher zurückgelenkt und ihm dabei die Hand abgehackt. 

Andrusch, grau und durchscheinend und mit unbewegtem Gesicht, kniete neben Staschko im Gras und hielt sein verstümmeltes Handgelenk umfasst, als könnte er so die Blutung stoppen. 

Petar war der Erste, der sich aus seiner Starre löste. Er riss sich den Leibgurt herunter, sprang an Staschkos Seite und band ihm den Arm ab. 

Das brachte auch Witko ins Leben zurück. Er hastete zu Stani, der mit herzzerreißenden, kaum als Worte zu verstehenden Lauten darüber klagte, dass er nichts sehen konnte. 

Witko sah Stani an, sein entstelltes Gesicht, die verbrannten Hände und Arme, und brachte heiser hervor: „Stani, ich schicke dich jetzt schlafen. Dann kann ich in Ruhe sehen, wie wir dir am besten helfen können. Kubo, Klaws, ihr müsst ihn auffangen, wenn er fällt.“ Dass Juros Geist hinter Stani stand, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, den anderen Arm ausgebreitet, als wollte er ihn gleichfalls auffangen, konnte Witko nicht sehen. 

Kubo und Klaws eilten zu Stani und sorgten dafür, dass er nicht hinfiel, als Witko den Zauber sprach, und dann trugen sie ihn ins Haus. 

Kito hatte Stani kurz ins Gesicht gesehen und war zurückgewichen, die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Nun kniete er neben Staschko. 

Krabat wünschte halb, dass Staschko ohnmächtig werden würde, doch der tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. Für den Moment schien Staschko den Schmerz auch nicht zu spüren. Als Petar und Lobosch ihn aufheben wollten, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Mir fehlt nichts. Ich kann gehen.“ 

Unwillkürlich huschte Loboschs Blick zu seiner abgetrennten Hand hinüber. 

„Ja“, sagte Staschko matt. „Die kannst du vielleicht für mich mitnehmen. Möglich, dass ich sie noch brauchen werde.“ 

Doch Lobosch traute sich nicht, die Hand anzufassen. 

„Soll ich sie nehmen?“, fragte Stepan ruhig. 

Petar sah ihn an, mit Stolz im Blick. „Nimm sie und leg sie in eine saubere Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser“, wies er Stepan an. „Vielleicht lässt sich da noch etwas machen. Mit Zauberei ...“

„Nein“, sagte Lyschko, „da lässt sich nichts machen.“

Stepan sah ihn fragend an. 

„Tu, was Petar dir gesagt hat, Junge“, sagte Lyschko. Dann ging er an allen vorbei ins Haus und verschwand in der Schwarzen Kammer. 

Petar und Lobosch stützten Staschko auf dem Weg durch die Mühle. Als sie an der Treppe zum Dachboden ankamen, mussten sie ihn schließlich doch tragen. 

Witko war oben schon mit Stani zu Gange. Sie hatten ihn fürs Erste auf Mischkas Pritsche gelegt, weil sie dort von allen Seiten an ihn herankamen. 

„Staschko“, sagte Witko gehetzt, als Petar und Lobosch den Burschen auf seiner Bettstatt absetzten, „wenn es wehzutun beginnt, sag Bescheid, dann schicke ich dich auch schlafen.“ Dann wandte er sich hastig wieder Stani zu.

„Ich will nicht schlafen“, entgegnete Staschko. Er war bleich, wie mit Kalk bestrichen. „Was ist mit ihm?“

Kubo war dabei, Leinenstreifen mit Salbe zu bestreichen. „Er ist schlimm verbrannt“, erwiderte er. „Hände, Arme, Brust, Gesicht ... und wir wissen nicht, ob er wieder wird sehen können.“ Er sagte das in einem Ton, als ob das alles Staschkos Schuld wäre. 

„Ich habe nicht ...“, begann Staschko, und dann wurde ihm so schwindelig, dass er sich hinlegen musste. 

Kito setzte sich zu ihm. Er sah Krabat bittend an. „Es gibt einen Zauber, der Wunden heilt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er auch bei so etwas hilft, bei schlimmen Wunden, die durch Zauberei verursacht wurden, aber ... darf ich ihn anwenden?“

„Kito ...“ Krabat hatte nicht an den Zauber gedacht, zu schnell war alles gegangen und zu schrecklich war es gewesen und war es noch. Aber dass Kito fürchtete, Krabat würde ihm nicht erlauben, Staschko zu helfen, das war fast noch schlimmer.

„Ich mache es selbst“, sagte Krabat mit einem Blick auf Kitos zitternde Hände. Dann sah er auf seine eigenen Hände herab und stellte fest, dass sie ebenfalls zitterten. 

„Ich ...“ Krabat riss sich zusammen und rief in den Raum hinein: „Ich brauche jemanden mit einer ruhigen Hand.“

„Eine habe ich noch“, sagte Staschko. Mittlerweile war es nur mehr ein Flüstern, und es lag mühsam unterdrückter Schmerz darin. 

„Du ...“, sagte Kito mit zorniger, tränenerstickter Stimme. „Du hältst den Rand und ... und ...“

Klaws war an das gemeinsame Lager der drei getreten. „Was soll ich tun?“, fragte er Krabat und hielt seine Hände hin. Sie zitterten nicht. 

„Du weißt, wie man Wunden heilt“, sagte Krabat. „Versuch' es bei Staschko.“

Klaws tat sein Bestes, aber es reichte nur, um die Blutung zu stoppen, so dass sie Petars Gürtel abnehmen konnten. Nachdem er etwas ruhiger geworden war, versuchte es auch Krabat, dann Kito, und nach und nach alle anderen Gesellen. Doch die Wunde wollte sich nicht schließen, und auch bei Stani wirkte der Zauber nicht. 

Petar hatte Klimant um mehr heißes Wasser in die Küche geschickt. Als der Lehrjunge mit einem großen Topf auf dem Dachboden eintraf, wusch Petar selbst behutsam erst Staschkos Arm, dann sein Gesicht, auf dem Krabat mit seinem Hahnensporn einen tiefen Schnitt hinterlassen hatte. Staschko war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein, und das, so dachte Krabat, war ein Glück für ihn. 

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Witko, Kubo und Mischka Stani ausgezogen, gewaschen und verbunden. Seine Arme und sein Brustkorb waren mit Leintüchern umwickelt, und auch sein Gesicht war abgedeckt, so dass nur noch Mund und Nase zu sehen waren. 

Witko kam zu Krabat, ein zusammengefaltetes Leintuch in der Hand. „Wie geht es Staschko?“, fragte er.

„Er ist eingeschlafen“, sagte Krabat. 

„Kein Wunder, bei der Menge an Blut, die er verloren hat“, stellte Witko fest. „Und bei den Schmerzen.“ 

Er sah sich den Armstumpf an, und versuchte sich auch noch einmal an dem Heilzauber – ohne Erfolg. „Ich habe noch nie mit einer solchen Wunde zu tun gehabt“, gab er zu, „und auch noch nie mit so schlimmen Verbrennungen. Die Tücher, die wir Stani aufgelegt haben, sind mit Juros Salbe bestrichen. Es ist das Beste, das mir eingefallen ist. Juro hat mich gelehrt, wie sie hergestellt wird, und ich werde heute noch mehr davon kochen, denn wir werden sie brauchen. Ich möchte sie auch an Staschkos Stumpf ausprobieren.“ 

Witko setzte sich neben Staschko auf die Pritsche. Krabat überwand sich und nahm Staschkos verstümmelten Arm in die Hände. Behutsam breitete Witko das mit Salbe bestrichene Tuch über die Wunde. Dann kam Kubo und brachte mehr Tuchstreifen, damit sie den Arm fest verbinden konnten. 

„Es ist gut, dass er schläft“, sagte Witko. „Ich werde auch noch einen Trunk gegen Schmerzen brauen, mit Mohnsaat und Bilsenkraut.“ 

Er sah zu Stani hinüber. „Stanis Schlaf ist ein Zauberschlaf, und ich denke, wir sollten es dabei noch für einige Stunden belassen, zumindest, bis ich ihm zu trinken geben muss. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was er andernfalls für Schmerzen hätte.“

Nachdem Staschko versorgt war und Stani still auf Mischkas Pritsche lag, wagte sich Kito, aufzustehen und an das Lager seines anderen Freundes zu treten. Mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Schmerzes sah er auf Stani herab. Er zog sich einen Schemel heran und setzte sich. Ratlos suchte er nach einer Stelle, an der er Stani berühren konnte, ohne ihm wehzutun. 

Kubo trat neben Kito und nickte zu Stanis Beinen hin. „Da unten kannst du ihn anfassen, da hat er nichts.“

Kito starrte ihn an, und dann brach er abermals in Tränen aus. Kubo drückte tröstend seine Schulter. 

„Sie haben mir nichts gesagt“, flüsterte Kito, „mit keinem Wort ...“

Er schob vorsichtig eine Hand unter die Decken und streichelte Stanis Bein, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass ihm die halbe Mühle dabei zusah. Lyschko war wohl nach wie vor in der Schwarzen Kammer, und Witko bereitete in der Küche mit Klimants Hilfe verschiedene Heilmittel zu, aber alle anderen waren auf dem Dachboden. 

Krabat saß immer noch bei Staschko auf dem Dreierlager und fühlte sich tief erschüttert. Die anderen hockten auf ihren eigenen Pritschen. Bis auf Mischka: Der hatte sich in einen Kater verwandelt und war dem verstörten Ota auf den Schoß gesprungen. Ota streichelte sein Fell und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, obwohl er wusste, wer in dem Kater steckte. Stepan, dessen Pritsche zu seinem Glück neben Petars stand, saß zum Altgesell hingeneigt. Petar selbst knetete die Hände und wusste nichts zu sagen. Klaws hatte sich lang ausgestreckt und starrte an die Decke. Lobosch sah zu Krabat und Staschko, und stand schließlich auf, um zu ihnen hinüberzugehen. 

„Ich habe auch nichts gewusst“, sagte er leise zu Krabat. „Und ... ich bin froh, dass du lebst.“

Krabat sah ihn erstaunt an. „Danke, Lobosch“, sagte er dann. 

Er fragte sich, ob die anderen Loboschs Ansicht teilten. 

Da sah er Tonda an Staschkos Seite stehen. Verzweifelt dachte er: 'Tonda ... Warum habt ihr uns nicht gewarnt? Wir hätten all das verhindern können!'

'Wir durften nicht, Krabat', sprach Tonda in seine Gedanken hinein. 'Wir mussten es geschehen lassen.'

Mit einem Mal fühlte Krabat sich entsetzlich müde. 'Ich weiß nicht weiter ...', gab er zu, und sah erst zu Stani und Kito, dann zu Staschko hin. 'Was soll ich tun?'

Tonda sah ihn ruhig an. 'Schlaf du jetzt, Krabat', sagte er sanft. 'Es wird sich alles finden. Und wo immer ich kann, da werde ich dir raten.'

„Meister ... Krabat ... Krabat, wach auf ...“

Es war Witko, der ihn an der Schulter gefasst hatte. „Es tut mir Leid, dich zu wecken, Meister, aber wir müssen an Staschko heran. Er hat zu fiebern begonnen.“

Krabat wurde bewusst, dass er neben Staschko eingeschlafen war, auf den zusammengeschobenen Pritschen, die dieser sonst mit Kito und Stani teilte. 

„Ja ... natürlich“, sagte Krabat und richtete sich auf. Jemand hatte ihm eine Decke übergelegt. 

Witko stand vor ihm, mit einem Krug in der Hand und einer Anzahl Leintücher über dem Arm. „Ich will ihn waschen. Kubo wird mir zur Hand gehen.“

Krabat nickte und stand auf. „Wäre es nicht besser, ihn auf eine einzeln stehende Pritsche zu legen?“

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber nicht für Kito“, sagte Witko mit einem Seitenblick zu dem Genannten hin, der immer noch so saß, wie Krabat ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, auf einem Schemel an Stanis Lager, eine Hand unter den Decken, um ihn berühren zu können. 

„Stani muss in jedem Fall alleine schlafen“, erklärte Witko. Kubo war inzwischen an seine Seite getreten, mit einer Schüssel in der Hand. „Er ist zu schlimm verletzt. Bei Staschko ist es vielleicht sogar gut, wenn Kito neben ihm liegt, dann merkt es gleich einer, wenn es ihm schlechter geht. Nur sollten wir eine Pritsche von den andern beiden wegschieben, damit auch Mischka irgendwo schlafen kann. Im Moment liegt er als Kater bei Ota.“

Witko und Kubo entkleideten Staschko behutsam und begannen, ihn zu waschen. 

Krabat sah sich auf dem Dachboden um. Es musste spät sein, denn obwohl es der längste Tag des Jahres war, war es dunkel draußen.

„Ich habe wohl eine ganze Weile geschlafen?“, fragte er.

„Ein paar Stunden“, antwortete Witko. „Ich war lange unten, Salbe, Kräuterabsud und einen Schlaftrunk kochen. Klimant hat mir geholfen. Er hat sich ganz gut angestellt dabei.“

Krabats Blick wanderte zu Klimants Pritsche hinüber. Der Lehrjunge schien zu schlafen. Krabat bemerkte, dass einer aus der Grauen Bruderschaft an seinem Lager stand. Er hatte ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt, doch Krabat war sicher, dass es Krystof war, der Bursche, der einst mit zwei anderen versucht hatte, den alten Meister umzubringen. 

So war es auch bei den anderen: An jeder Pritsche wachte eine durchscheinende Gestalt. Er sah Hanzo bei Petar stehen, der in seinen Kleidern eingeschlafen war. Stepan hatte es ihm auf der Nachbarpritsche gleichgetan, bewacht von Merten. 

Krabat ging zu ihnen hinüber und deckte erst den Lehrjungen, dann den Altgesell zu. 

Als er an Otas Lager vorbeikam, maunzte Mischka ihn an. Ota selbst lag in unruhigem Schlaf.

„Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir, drüben die Pritschen auseinanderzuschieben“, bot Krabat Mischka an. „Damit du in Ruhe schlafen kannst.“

Mischka sprang von der Pritsche herab und wurde zum Mann. „Danke“, sagte er. 

Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges waren Kubo und Witko inzwischen dabei, Staschko das Nachthemd anzuziehen. Er war wach geworden und sah sie aus fieberverschleierten Augen an. „Wo ist Kito?“, fragte er. 

Kito ging zu ihm und nahm seine Hand, und dann schoben Krabat und Mischka eine der drei Pritschen zur Seite. 

Witko gab Staschko zu trinken. Kito wollte sich in seiner Arbeitskleidung neben ihn legen, aber Witko schüttelte den Kopf. „Sei vernünftig. Du brauchst deine Kräfte. Wenn nicht für dich, dann für die beiden. Wasch dich, zieh dich um, trink etwas von dem Tee hier und dann versuch, zu schlafen.“ 

Krabat erwartete halb, dass Kito sich darüber beschweren würde, dass Witko ihm Anweisungen gab, doch Kito nickte nur und begann, sich zu entkleiden.

„Du solltest dich auch hinlegen“, sagte Krabat zu Witko. „Ich habe schon geschlafen, ich kann Wache halten.“  
Witko seufzte. „Ich bin müde“, gab er zu. „Aber ich muss zumindest noch Stani wecken und ihm zu trinken geben und sehen, wie es ihm geht. Außerdem sollten es wenigstens zwei sein, die aufbleiben.“

„Ich kann mit Krabat wachen“, bot Mischka an, obwohl er ein Gähnen kaum unterdrücken konnte. 

Lobosch regte sich auf seiner Pritsche. „Ich bin hellwach“, sagte er, „und ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese Nacht schlafen kann, so oder so. Leg du dich ruhig hin, Mischka. Ich passe mit Krabat auf.“

Es klang wie ein großzügiges Angebot. Aber in Loboschs Gedanken konnte Krabat lesen, dass er Mischka misstraute und sich fragte, ob dieser möglicherweise Staschkos und Stanis Pläne an die Meister verraten hatte – und das ganz unabhängig davon, dass Lobosch froh war, dass Krabat noch lebte. Denn schließlich hatten sie zwei Meister, und einen davon liebte Lobosch ganz und gar nicht.


	10. Eine harte Zeit

Stani und Staschko waren sehr krank, und vor allem Stani blieb es für lange Zeit. 

Da Witko vorrangig mit ihrer Pflege beschäftigt war und zudem noch ein weiterer Geselle, meist Kito, bei ihnen Wache hielt, musste die Arbeit auf der Mühle neu eingeteilt werden. Lobosch übernahm die Küche und den Großteil des Haushalts, Ota sollte sich um die Tiere kümmern. Die Arbeiten in der Scheune waren zum Glück schon abgeschlossen, aber für den Alltag in der Mahlstube blieben nur eine Hand voll Burschen übrig. Da es Kraft brauchte, um Stani zu bewegen, und die Lehrjungen neben der Zauberei ja vor allem das Müllerhandwerk lernen sollten, waren Stepan und Klimant meist in der Mühle beschäftigt, zusammen mit zwei oder drei der Gesellen. Manchmal brauchte Lobosch auch ihre Hilfe beim Holzhacken, Gemüseputzen oder Fegen, oder bei dem, was sonst noch anfiel im Haushalt. 

Lyschko hatte sich nach dem Kampf den Abend und die Nacht über in der Schwarzen Kammer eingeschlossen. Krabat hatte den dringenden Verdacht, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass es ihnen nicht gelungen war, Staschko und Stani mit Zaubern zu helfen. Außerdem war auch Staschkos Hand aus der Küche verschwunden, wie Witko Krabat berichtete. 

Auch hier war Krabat sicher, dass Lyschko dahinter steckte, und die Hand an sich gebracht hatte, um zu verhindern, dass jemand versuchte, sie mit Hilfe von Zauberei wieder mit Staschkos Arm zu vereinen – Krabat selbst etwa, oder Kito, oder Witko. 

In diesem Fall konnte Krabat Lyschko das nicht verdenken, und das war auch der Grund dafür, dass er ihn nicht zur Rede stellte. Staschko hätte Lyschko um ein Haar die Kehle aufgeschlitzt, wenn dieser nicht so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen wäre, den Zauber im letzten Augenblick auf Staschko zurückzuwerfen. Es war zudem nicht Staschkos Kampf gewesen, sondern Stanis, und Staschko hatte zuvor seinen eigenen Kampf verloren und die Niederlage eingestanden. Die Regeln besagten klar und deutlich, dass sich keiner in einen Zaubererkampf einzumischen hatte – viel weniger noch, wenn er seine eigene Niederlage bereits anerkannt hatte und der Gegner somit darauf zählen konnte, dass von ihm keine Gefahr mehr ausging. Und Stani hatte ebenfalls die Absicht gehabt, Lyschko zu töten.

Krabat fühlte sich hilflos. Es war gut, dass Tonda nun bereit war, ihm zu raten, und nicht nur er, sondern auch die anderen aus der Grauen Bruderschaft. Krabat setzte sich mit Tonda, Juro und Michal zusammen, und fragte sie, was er ihrer Ansicht nach tun sollte – mit Lyschko, mit Staschko, Stani und Kito, und wie sie nun überhaupt die Mühle führen sollten. 

Tonda sprach: „Du und Lyschko, ihr habt den Kampf gewonnen. Die Burschen und die Jungen haben nun nicht weniger Achtung vor euch, sondern mehr. So schnell wird keiner mehr wagen, euch herauszufordern, selbst im Kleinen nicht.“

„Aber ich habe das nicht gewollt!“, rief Krabat verzweifelt. „Ich wollte mit niemandem kämpfen, und ich wollte niemanden verletzen, und jetzt schau sie dir an! Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er nicht sterben kann, dann wäre ich fast sicher, dass Stani es nicht schaffen wird! Aber weil er nicht sterben kann, muss er es wohl irgendwie schaffen. Und was dann? Wird er sehen können? Seine Hände gebrauchen? Oder wird er den Rest des Jahres als Krüppel verbringen, der nichts kann, als auf einem Schemel zu sitzen und von den andern gefüttert werden muss? Und Staschko ... Staschko war von allen am geschicktesten mit den Händen. Was soll er nun tun auf der Mühle, wo er die Rechte verloren hat? So kann er ja nicht einmal einen Sack heben!“

„Krabat“, sagte Juro ruhig. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Niemand hat sie gezwungen.“

„Nein?“, fragte Krabat. „Wirklich nicht? Ich bin sicher, dass sie es Kitos wegen getan haben. Sie wollten nicht, dass er stirbt. Stani hat mir sogar sein eigenes Leben für Kitos angeboten! Wenn ich angenommen hätte, und Lyschko hätte überzeugen können, dann hätten wir einen friedlichen Sommer gehabt – vielleicht einen etwas traurigen Sommer, was Kito, Staschko und Stani angeht, aber immerhin wären sie bis zum Ende des Jahres unversehrt geblieben.“

„Wer kämpfen will, muss kämpfen“, erwiderte Michal. „Sie haben gekämpft, und sie haben verloren, und nun müssen sie mit den Folgen leben.“

„Aber die Folgen betreffen nicht nur sie! Kito ...“

„In meinem Fall haben die Folgen vor allem Merten betroffen“, sagte Michal ernst.

„Und?“, fragte Krabat. „Wenn du vorher gewusst hättest, was geschehen wird, mit dir und mit Merten, hättest du dann auf den Kampf verzichtet?“

„Vielleicht“, entgegnete Michal. „Es ist immer schwer, wenn man nicht nur für sich entscheidet. Aber ich habe ja auch für ihn gekämpft.“

Krabat sah ihn durchdringend an. „Hast du ihn denn vorher gefragt, ob er will, dass du für ihn kämpfst?“

„Nein“, sagte Michal langsam, „und das, so muss ich zugeben, war ein schweres Versäumnis von mir.“

Kito wachte fast die ganze Zeit über bei Staschko und Stani. Wenn er sich einmal hinlegte, um zu schlafen, dann musste ihm der Bursche, der an seiner Stelle Wache hielt, versprechen, ihn sofort zu wecken, wenn etwas vorfiel.

Staschko war ein zäher Kerl. Obwohl er hohes Fieber hatte, kämpfte er sich immer wieder an die Oberfläche. Er sprach mit ihnen, und wenn sie sein Bett aufschüttelten oder ihn wuschen, dann versuchte er, so gut es ging zu helfen. Es wurmte ihn, dass sie ihn in den ersten Tagen füttern mussten, weil seine Linke nicht ganz so geschickt war wie die Rechte und ihm außerdem die Finger zitterten. Oft fragte er nach Stani oder schaute von seiner Pritsche aus zu ihm hinüber – ihre Lager standen nebeneinander, nur durch einen drei Ellen breiten Gang getrennt. Wäre Stani dazu in der Lage gewesen, dann hätten sie sich über den Gang hinweg an den Händen fassen können.

Doch Stani war nicht dazu in der Lage. Er war nicht einmal wach, es sei denn, Witko weckte ihn für kurze Zeit, um ihm zu trinken oder zu essen zu geben. Zweimal am Tag wechselten sie seine Verbände – das heißt, Kito und Kubo wechselten sie, weil die meisten der anderen sich nicht einmal trauten, hinzusehen, wenn Stanis Wunden aufgedeckt wurden. Auch Kito wollte nicht hinsehen, weil er dann immer weinen musste. 

Stanis rechte Seite war stärker verbrannt als die linke, da er Lyschko nach rechts hochgerissen hatte. Auch seine rechte Gesichtshälfte sah schlimmer aus, und Witko hatte große Zweifel, dass er auf diesem Auge wieder würde sehen können. 

Es war ein bedrückender Sommer, auch wenn jeder sein Bestes tat, um die traurige Stimmung aufzuhellen. 

Lobosch kochte gut – er hatte es schließlich von Witko gelernt –, und oft gab es zum Eintopf mittags noch Kompott oder Kuchen, etwas, das sonst nicht üblich gewesen war auf der Mühle. Auch den Haushalt hielt er in Ordnung. 

Ota gab sich die größte Mühe, die vielen Tiere zu versorgen. Gewissenhaft sammelte er die Eier von Hühnern, Enten und Gänsen ein, sorgfältig achtete er darauf, dass die brütenden Hennen nicht von ihren Nestern aufgescheucht wurden. Er striegelte Pferde, Kühe und Ochsen auf Hochglanz, und er pflockte jeden Morgen die Ziegen auf der Wiese hinter der Mühle an, damit sie Klee und Kräuter fressen konnten, während die beiden Zicklein fröhlich um sie herumsprangen. 

Mischka und Klaws friedeten mit Ota eine neue Weide ein, damit auch die Pferde und Rinder in den Genuss des sommerlichen Grases kamen. Klaws half Ota auch sonst ein wenig. Im April hatte Witko den kleinen Stier verschnitten, und obwohl Ota wenig davon wusste, wie man einen Ochsen ausbildet, gelang es ihm mit Klaws' Unterstützung, ihn an das Joch und das Ziehen leichter Lasten zu gewöhnen. Auch die Ferkel gediehen unter Otas Fürsorge prächtig. Witko machte einmal täglich einen kurzen Gang durch die Ställe, um sicherzugehen, dass alles in Ordnung war, und fast nie fand er Anlass, Ota zu tadeln, doch umso mehr, ihn zu loben. 

Witko selbst verwendete seine ganze Kunst und Sorgfalt auf die Pflege Staschkos und Stanis. Wie Kito wich er kaum je von ihrer Seite. Stani war sein Freund, und es bereitete ihm großen Kummer, ihn in diesem traurigen Zustand zu sehen. 

Petar führte die Burschen mit Augenmaß und ruhiger Hand. Auch wenn vieles auf der Mühle nicht zu ändern war, so tat es doch allen wohl, dass er stets bereit war, sie mit Freundlichkeit anzuhören.

Ganz so, wie Tonda es Krabat vorausgesagt hatte, waren die Gesellen und Lehrjungen durch den Kampf und seine Folgen eingeschüchtert. Sie begegneten Krabat und Lyschko nun mit dem größten Respekt. Kaum je rutschten ihnen ihre Namen heraus, ohne rasch den Meister anzufügen, und wenn die Müller in ihre Nähe kamen, arbeiteten sie sogleich schneller und härter. 

Krabat machte das traurig, während Lyschko sich befriedigt zeigte. Im Gegenzug behandelte Lyschko die Burschen nun etwas nachsichtiger und freundlicher, sogar Kito. Nur Staschko gegenüber zeigte er sich erbitterter denn je. 

Krabat holt sich Trost bei Klimant. Nicht, dass er mit dem Lehrjungen über das Vorgefallene sprach. Anders als Ota und Stepan schien Klimant davon auch nicht besonders erschüttert zu sein. Aber er leistete Krabat Gesellschaft in den Nächten, die sonst sehr einsam gewesen wären, und hielt ihn vom Grübeln ab. 

Klimant war frech und furchtlos, und es tat Krabat wohl, dass da jemand war, der keine Angst hatte vor ihm und keinen Groll gegen ihn hegte. Er hatte allerdings die Ahnung, dass Klimants Zeit auf der Mühle nicht sehr üppig bemessen sein würde, wenn er sich nicht grundlegend änderte. Schon am ersten Tag war er sich sicher gewesen, dass ihnen der Junge irgendwann Scherereien machen würde, weil er nicht bereit war, sich unterzuordnen – vor allem dann nicht, wenn er den Sinn einer Anweisung nicht erkennen konnte. 

In der Schwarzen Schule war Klimant der ehrgeizigste der Lehrjungen, obwohl auch Ota eifrig war und Stepan gut darin, sich jedes Wort genau einzuprägen, auch die schwierigen Teile der Formeln, die in einer fremden Sprache abgefasst waren. 

Krabat sah sich selbst in Klimant, und das bestärkte ihn in dem Glauben, dass dieser nicht lange auf der Mühle bleiben würde. Er fand das schade, denn in seinen Augen hätte Klimant möglicherweise eines Tages das Zeug dazu gehabt, seine Nachfolge als Meister anzutreten. 

Natürlich merkte Klimant bald, dass auch Lyschko mit einem der Burschen das Bett teilte. Die Kammern lagen ja Wand an Wand, und er hatte es ohnehin schon geahnt, und auch, dass es sich bei dem Betreffenden um Mischka handelte. 

Für Mischka war dieses Jahr ein schwieriges. Nicht nur Staschko hatte sich daran gestört, dass er als Kater zwischen den Burschen herumschlich, und die meisten von ihnen waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er Lyschko alles zutrug, was er sah und hörte. Sie hatten ihn auch im Verdacht, Staschko und Stani an die Meister verraten zu haben, und manches Mal ließen sie ihn das spüren, vor allem Staschko selbst, Kito, Witko und Lobosch, und gelegentlich sogar Ota. 

Eines frühen Morgens begegneten Klimant und Mischka sich auf dem Hausflur, als sie beide im Nachthemd auf den Schlafboden zurückgehen wollten. Mischka war erst ein wenig erschrocken, aber Klimant sagte nichts, er nickte dem Gesellen nur zu, mit einem fast stolzen Lächeln. Da lächelte Mischka zurück, und von da an bestand so etwas wie ein Bund zwischen den beiden. 

Staschko wollte nicht im Bett bleiben, auch wenn er noch fieberte und die Wunde nicht zugeheilt war. Witko schimpfte mit ihm, aber da sie ihn nicht an der Pritsche festbinden wollten, ließen sie ihn endlich gewähren.  
Anfangs ging er nur ein wenig auf dem Dachboden hin und her oder setzte sich an Stanis Lager und legte eine Hand auf sein Bein. Schon nach wenigen Tagen gelang es ihm, ohne Hilfe mit links zu essen, und auf den Nachttopf brauchte ihn auch keiner zu heben. 

Als nach zwei Wochen das Fieber brach, betrachtete Staschko sich als gesund. Er übte, alles, was er sonst mit der rechten Hand getan hatte, mit der linken zu erledigen. Dabei bestand die Schwierigkeit weniger darin, dass es die linke war, denn er war schon immer mit beiden Händen geschickt gewesen und hatte die rechte nur wenig bevorzugt. Allerdings war es ein Unterschied, ob man eine Hand hatte oder zwei. Beim Schnüren seines Hemdes etwa musste er nun die Zähne zu Hilfe nehmen. 

Bald fragte er Petar, ob dieser ihm einen Haken schnitzen könnte, und Petar sagte zu. Kito nähte Staschko eine Lederstulpe, die er fest an seinem Stumpf verschnüren konnte und an der dann der Haken befestigt wurde. Witko warnte, dass der Armstumpf noch nicht völlig zugeheilt war, doch Staschko bestand natürlich darauf, den Haken trotzdem auszuprobieren. 

Stanis Genesung vollzog sich weit langsamer und unvollständiger. Als Staschko schon wieder herumlief, lag er noch in schwerem Fieber. Seine Wunden heilten sehr zögerlich, und er wurde nur selten von sich aus wach. Fast einen Monat war er weitestgehend bewusstlos, und er verlor so viel an Gewicht, dass zuletzt auch die Lehrjungen ihn im Bett bewegen konnten. 

Mit der Zeit hatten fast alle ihre Scheu vor Stanis Wunden verloren. Sie wünschten sich nur, dass er endlich aufwachen und wieder gesund werden würde. 

Als es schließlich aufwärts ging mit Stani, und Witko die Verbände von seinem Gesicht entfernte, da dauerte es immer noch mehrere Tage, bis er die Augen öffnen konnte – und als er es tat, waren sie blind. 

Witko nahm eine Laterne und bewegte sie vor Stanis Gesicht hin und her. Er konnte zwischen hell und dunkel unterscheiden, aber nur mit dem linken Auge, das rechte war tot. Im Licht sah man es dann auch: Das rechte Auge war milchig weiß, während das andere seine alte braune Farbe behalten hatte, wenn sie auch trüb geworden war.

„Es muss nicht so bleiben“, versuchte Witko, ihn zu trösten. „Ich denke, das linke Auge wird noch besser werden.“

Stani nickte nur, und dann gab er einen unglücklichen Laut von sich, weil die Bewegung ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Die noch offenen Wunden taten weh, und da wo die Haut heilte, war sie empfindlich und spannte, so dass jede Gesichtsregung schmerzhaft war. Auch das Sprechen bereitete ihm Qualen, weshalb er sich, wenn er es überhaupt tat, bemühte, den Mund dabei so wenig wie möglich zu öffnen. Seine Arme heilten etwas besser, aber die Hände, die am schlimmsten verbrannt gewesen waren, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht gebrauchen – wenn er auch nur die Finger krümmte, begannen sie zu bluten. 

So mussten sie Stani füttern und ihm zu trinken geben, ihn an- und ausziehen, ihn waschen und auf den Nachttopf setzen, und alles, was sie mit ihm taten, bereitete ihm Schmerzen, selbst wenn Witko ihm immer wieder Mohn und Bilsenkraut gab. 

„Zu viel darf es aber auch nicht sein“, sagte er entschuldigend zu Stani. „Sonst wirst du noch kränker davon.“ 

Staschko konnte den Anblick von Stanis zerstörtem Gesicht nicht ertragen. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihm, saß bei ihm, erzählte ihm alles, was ihm einfiel, aber er konnte ihn nicht ansehen dabei. 

Dafür übte er weiter mit seinem Haken und seiner linken Hand. Er war früher geschickt im Messerwerfen gewesen, und bald gelang es ihm, sein Messer mit links so sicher ins Ziel zu bringen wie vorher mit rechts. Drei Wochen nach dem Kampf stand er wieder in der Mahlstube, hauptsächlich um zu üben, wie er dort in Zukunft zurechtkommen könnte. Er lernte bald, wie er mit Hilfe des Hakens sogar einen vollen Maltersack auf seinen Rücken befördern und tragen konnte. 

In der zweiten Neumondnacht, die auf seine Verstümmelung folgte, stand Staschko wieder an seinem Platz, auch wenn er vorerst nur die Säcke abfüllte. Stani wurde von Krabat vertreten. 

Krabat wusste, dass es Staschko nicht nur darum ging, sich nicht geschlagen zu geben, sondern auch, seine fortgesetzte Nützlichkeit für die Mühle unter Beweis zu stellen. Wie er darauf kam, dass er, nachdem er die Meister gefordert hatte, das nächste Jahr noch erleben könnte, war Krabat allerdings ein Rätsel. 

Er und Lyschko hatten längst beschlossen, Kito und Klaws zu verschonen und an ihrer Stelle Staschko und Stani zu opfern.

„Für Stani“, hatte Krabat leise zu Lyschko gesagt, „wird es eine Erlösung sein.“ 

Lyschko hatte eine Handbewegung gemacht, als ob er etwas wegwischen wollte, aber er hatte Krabat nicht widersprochen.

Doch mit der Zeit ging es auch mit Stani bergauf. Sein linkes Auge erholte sich. Bald konnte er nicht nur hell und dunkel unterscheiden, sondern auch Bewegungen erkennen. Schließlich kehrte sein Sehvermögen fast ganz zurück, nur eingeschränkt durch lästige Flecken und Schlieren, die ihm immer wieder den Blick behinderten. 

Auch die Haut an Brust und Armen heilte. Sein Gesicht aber blieb entstellt, das rechte Auge blind und der Mund schief, weil die gesamte rechte Seite eine einzige Brandnarbe war. Auch seine Hände machten ihm großen Kummer. Er konnte sie nur äußerst vorsichtig benutzen, weil sonst gleich die Haut aufsprang und zu bluten begann. Kito nähte ihm lederne Handschuhe, und Stani rieb sich die Hände mehrmals am Tag mit Salbe ein, aber mehr, als behutsam einen Löffel zu halten oder sich vorsichtig das Hemd zu schnüren konnte er kaum tun. 

Kein Wunder, dass er unter diesen Umständen wortkarg und trübsinnig wurde. Auch dass Staschko und Kito die drei Pritschen wieder zusammenschoben, schien nicht zu helfen. 

Lobosch litt unter dem, was seinen Freunden zugestoßen war. Staschko unterstützte er vor allem dadurch, dass er regelmäßig seine Bewunderung für dessen Zähigkeit und Geschick ausdrückte. Was Stani anging, so verbrachte Lobosch den Sommer über viel Zeit an seinem Krankenlager und versuchte, ihn irgendwie aufzumuntern, und als er endlich aufstehen konnte, da half Lobosch ihm bei all den alltäglichen Dingen, die für ihn schwierig oder unmöglich geworden waren. 

Witko fand schließlich eine Beschäftigung für Stani, die diesem das Gefühl gab, zumindest einen geringen Nutzen für die Mühle zu haben: Er schickte ihn angeln. Nicht immer brachte Stani einen Fang zurück nach Hause, nachdem er geduldig stundenlang mit der Rute am Weiher oder am Bach gesessen hatte. Aber wenn er es tat, dann trug er die Fische stolz zu Witko, und manchmal lächelte er sogar, so gut es mit seinem schiefen Mund eben ging.

Über Stanis Genesung war es Spätsommer geworden. Auf den Feldern brachten die Bauern das Korn ein, auf der Obstwiese der Mühle pflückten sie Zwetschgen, Äpfel, Quitten und Birnen. 

Auch Stepan fuhr seine Ernte ein: Petar hatte seinem beharrlichen, stillen Werben endlich nachgegeben.


	11. Staschkos Irrtum

Der Herbst begann kalt und regnerisch. Mitte September fegte ein schwerer Sturm über die Mühle hinweg, der ihnen Teile des Scheunendachs abdeckte. Zwei Wochen brauchten sie, bis sie alle Löcher im Reet beseitigt hatten. 

Staschko legte sich dabei mächtig ins Zeug. Die anderen staunten darüber, mit welchem Geschick er trotz seiner Einschränkung auf dem Dach unterwegs war. 

Staschko war überzeugt gewesen, dass sowohl er als auch Stani gute Aussichten hatten, Krabat und Lyschko zu besiegen. Dabei hatte er, wie Lyschko richtig erkannt hatte, auch darauf gesetzt, dass Krabat bei ihm und Lyschko bei Stani Hemmungen haben würde, ihn zu verletzen oder gar zu töten. Hätte er eine Niederlage für wahrscheinlicher gehalten als einen Sieg, dann wäre er gar nicht erst angetreten. 

Nun hatte er die Schlacht verloren, aber nicht den Krieg, wie er dachte, oder sich zumindest glauben machte. So hoffte er, dass, wenn er sich als mindestens ebenso nützlich auf der Mühle erwies wie vor seiner Verstümmelung und dazu den Kopf hübsch unten behielt, wenigstens Krabat sich nicht von ihm würde trennen wollen. 

Damit, dass es Stani treffen würde, hatte Staschko sich mehr oder weniger abgefunden. Es schmerzte, und er hätte es sich anders gewünscht. Dennoch war er wie Krabat zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es so kein Leben war für Stani, und dass der Tod für ihn eine Erlösung sein würde. 

Für Kito aber mochte es noch Hoffnung geben, hatte er sich Lyschko doch gänzlich unterworfen und packte wieder tüchtig mit an auf der Mühle. Es war wohl nicht zu erwarten, dass die Meister Mischka opfern würden, Witko oder gar Petar, und auch die Lehrjungen waren sicher, das hatten die vergangenen Jahre gezeigt. Aber da war Kubo, der Lyschko im Weg sein mochte, wo es um Mischka ging, und Klaws, der nun zwar besser arbeitete, aber dennoch nicht besonders beliebt war, oder, auch wenn es Staschko schwer fiel, das einzugestehen, Lobosch, den Lyschko nicht leiden konnte. Staschko wünschte es Lobosch wirklich nicht, aber wenn es Kito rettete … 

Ja, für Kito mochte es noch Hoffnung geben, und auch für Staschko selbst. 

Staschko bemühte sich entsprechend, erheblichen Arbeitseifer an den Tag zu legen und Lyschko, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, nicht gegen sich aufzubringen, und er hielt Kito dazu an, es ihm gleichzutun.

Lyschko allerdings war schon allein dadurch aufgebracht, dass Staschko ihn und Krabat zum Kampf gefordert und dazu noch, wie er glaubte, Stani in die Sache hineingezogen hatte. Und dann hatte Staschko auch noch die Stirn, sich für so unentbehrlich zu halten, dass er allen Ernstes dachte, sie würden ihn selbst nach diesem Anschlag auf ihr Leben verschonen!

Lyschko war entschlossen, Staschko auf eine angemessene Größe zurückzustutzen. 

Eigentlich hatte er zu diesem Zweck Staschkos Hand verwenden wollen. Er hatte sie kurz nach dem Kampf an sich gebracht und in einem Geheimfach in der Schwarzen Kammer verborgen, nachdem er sie mit einem Zauber vor Verwesung geschützt hatte. 

Als es Staschko wieder besser ging, hatte Lyschko die Hand gelegentlich aus ihrem Versteck genommen, sie betrachtet und überlegt, was er alles damit anstellen könnte. Doch als er es einmal versucht und ein wenig an ihr herumgezwackt hatte, und Staschko in der Folge kalkweiß und über Schmerzen klagend am Frühstückstisch erschienen war, da war die Hand noch am selben Abend verschwunden gewesen. 

Sicherlich hatte Krabat sie an sich genommen, wahrscheinlich, um sie zu begraben. Doch da Lyschko nicht gern zugeben mochte, dass er sie besessen und was er damit angestellt hatte, ließ er die Sache auf sich beruhen – nicht aber seine Pläne gegen Staschko.

Eines Samstag Mittags, es war kurz vor Michaeli, begegnete Lyschko Staschko und Kito, als sie gerade über den vom Regen aufgeweichten Vorplatz der Mühle gingen.

„Staschko, Kito, ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch“, sagte Lyschko zu ihnen. „In letzter Zeit treibt sich verdächtiges Gesindel in der Nähe der Mühle herum. Ich habe deshalb beschlossen, dass wir zwei Hunde brauchen, um Schnüffler und Nichtsnutze von hier fernzuhalten.“ 

Kito, das sah Lyschko, hatte eine Ahnung, worauf die Sache hinauslaufen würde. 

Staschko jedoch fragte: „Sollen wir nach Wittichenau gehen, Meister, und sehen, ob wir irgendwo zwei Hunde bekommen können? Der nächste Viehmarkt ist aber erst in drei Tagen.“

„Nein“, sagte Lyschko. „Es geht doch viel einfacher: Ihr zwei werdet euch in Hunde verwandeln und an den Grenzen unserer Ländereien Wache halten.“

Staschko sah ihn an, halb ungläubig, halb beleidigt. „Meinst du das ernst, Meister?“

„Und ob ich das ernst meine“, gab Lyschko zurück. „Mach, dass du ein Hund wirst, und zwar augenblicklich! Und du auch, Kito.“

Kito zögerte nur kurz, ehe er sich in einen struppigen grauen Wolfshund verwandelte. 

„Na ja“, sagte Lyschko, wenig beeindruckt.

Staschko stand nach wie vor auf zwei Beinen vor ihm. 

„Hast du vergessen, wer ich bin?!“, fragte Lyschko, und nun lag eine unverhohlene Drohung in seiner Stimme.

Staschko schüttelte den Kopf, und dann wurde er zum Hund, einem braunen Feld-Wald-und-Wiesen-Mischling, dem die rechte Vorderpfote fehlte. 

„Na, es geht doch“, stellte Lyschko fest, „auch wenn du kein sehr schönes Tier bist. Dann wollen wir doch einmal sehen, ob ihr könnt, was so ein Hund können muss. – Sitz!“ 

Kito setzte sich auf sein Hinterteil, mitten in den Schlamm. Staschko folgte nur zögernd.

„Platz!“ 

Auch diesmal war Kito deutlich schneller als Staschko. 

„Gib Pfötchen“, sagte Lyschko mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. Kito tat, wie befohlen. Staschko konnte nur die verstümmelte Pfote anbieten, sonst wäre er umgekippt. 

„Das muss schneller gehen“, sagte Lyschko zu ihm, und dann drückte er mit der Hand Staschkos Stumpf, dass Staschko gepeinigt aufjaulte. 

„Roll!“, befahl Lyschko, und nach kurzem Zögern rollte Kito sich im Matsch. Staschko sah Lyschko nur an, zweifelnd und ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. Da verpasste Lyschko ihm einen Tritt in die Rippen, dass es knackte und Staschko erneut aufjaulte, anhaltender diesmal. 

„Mach zu!“, sagte Lyschko und hob erneut den Fuß. Winselnd sank Staschko platt auf den Bauch, und dann drehte er sich mühsam in einer Rolle, immer noch winselnd. 

Krabat hatte das Jaulen gehört und war vor die Haustür getreten. Er erfasste die Lage mit einem Blick. 

„Lyschko“, sagte Krabat, „ich brauche dringend deinen Rat. Kannst du wohl einmal zu mir in die Schwarze Kammer kommen?“

Lyschko sah hasserfüllt auf Staschko, der vor ihm im Dreck lag und leise jammerte. 

„Los!“, befahl er. „Ihr kennt eure Aufgabe. Und ihr bleibt draußen bis zum Abendessen!“

Kito sprang sofort auf, während Staschko sich mühsam hochrappelte und winselnd vom Hof humpelte. 

Am Abend, als Staschko an Kitos Seite auf die Mühle zurückgehinkt kam, Hunde alle beide, verdreckt, nassgeregnet, durchgefroren und elend, nahm Krabat sie an der Tür in Empfang. 

„Staschko, verwandele dich in einen Menschen und komm in die Meisterstube. Kito, du auch.“

Staschko hatte Mühe, sich aufzurichten, als er wieder ein Bursche geworden war. Sein Atem ging pfeifend, er war bleich. Kito musste ihn auf dem Weg in die Stube stützen. 

Als Krabat die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, sagte er zu Kito. „Zieh ihm das Hemd hoch. Ich will sehen, was ich tun kann.“

Als er vorsichtig die Hand auf Staschkos Seite legte, zischte Staschko vor Schmerz. 

„Das ist gebrochen“, sagte Krabat. „Aber ich kann es richten.“ 

Er sprach dieselbe Zauberformel, die er schon einmal bei Lyschko angewandt hatte. Es knackte, und Staschko wurde noch bleicher. Kito schob ihm einen Schemel unter, bevor er umkippen konnte. 

Krabat schenkte ihnen allen ein Glas Wein ein. Staschko trank seines hastig aus.

„Staschko ... Kito ...“, begann Krabat fest. „Es ist noch ein Vierteljahr bis zur Altjahresnacht, aber es ist entschieden. Ich will euch das jetzt schon sagen, damit sich keiner falsche Hoffnungen macht: Lyschko und ich haben dich gewählt, Staschko, dich und Stani. Stani weiß es bereits.“

Kito schloss die Augen, als Staschko schmerzerfüllt aufschluchzte. 

Nach Krabats Eröffnung war Staschko verändert. Er zog sich völlig in sich zurück und wollte mit niemandem reden, auch mit Kito und Stani nicht. Er aß kaum und schlief kaum, und die Arbeit in der Mahlstube tat er so mechanisch, als ob er selbst nur ein lebloses Rad im Getriebe der Mühle wäre.

Kito machte sich große Sorgen um ihn. Er und Stani versuchten, Staschko zu trösten, doch es gelang ihnen nicht. 

Kito träumte viel in diesem Herbst, und besonders oft träumte er von den Toten. Er hatte so viele begraben auf der Mühle, ein Dutzend wohl über all die Jahre. Manche, wie Janko oder Andrusch, waren seine Freunde gewesen. 

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen Andruschs wegen. Ja, er war wütend auf ihn gewesen und zu Recht, doch nun fand er, dass er Andrusch nicht so hätte fallen lassen dürfen, wie er es getan hatte.

Kito dachte oft an Andrusch in diesen Tagen, und dann erschien er ihm eines Nachts im Traum. 

Es ist nicht der erste Traum dieser Art, den Kito hat, wenn es auch das erste Mal ist, dass er von Andrusch träumt. Daher ist er nicht überrascht, dass zwischen ihm und Andrusch ein unüberwindlicher Graben verläuft, von Nebeln überwallt, und dass der tote Freund ihm auch beim Sprechen den Rücken zukehrt. 

„Andrusch“, sagt Kito leise. „Ich ... bin froh, dich zu sehen.“

Andrusch hebt grüßend die Hand, bleibt aber stumm. 

„Ich ... Du fehlst mir, Andrusch. Und nicht nur mir. Die Mühle ist anders, ohne dich.“

Andrusch nickt, zum Zeichen, dass er ihn gehört hat. Kito hat den Eindruck, dass Andrusch gerne sprechen würde, aber vielleicht darf er es nicht, wenn Kito ihn nicht darum bittet.

Kito zögert. Was soll er Andrusch sagen? Soll er sich bei ihm entschuldigen? Ihn um Rat bitten?

„Kann ich … Darf ich dir Fragen stellen?“

Andrusch nickt erneut. Er sitzt nun aufrechter, und dann spricht er: „Ich höre dich, und ich werde dir antworten, drei Mal im Ganzen. – Ich glaube wohl, du kennst das schon?“

Kito muss lächeln. Doch, da ist noch etwas in diesem Schatten, das an den alten Andrusch erinnert. 

„Ja“, bestätigt Kito. „Ich habe von Janko geträumt und von Tonda, nachdem sie gestorben waren, und noch von manchem anderen.“

„Nun“, sagt Andrusch, und fast meint Kito, leisen Spott zu hören, „dann frag' mich, was zu fragen ist.“

Kito nimmt seinen Mut zusammen. „Bist du mir böse, Andrusch, weil ich dich im Stich gelassen habe?“

„Ich war dir böse, aber ich bin es nicht mehr.“

Kito fühlt sich, als ob ein Mühlstein von seinem Herzen genommen wäre. „Ich ... Danke. Danke, Andrusch ... Es tut mir Leid, weißt du?“

„Ja, das weiß ich, und das ist mit ein Grund dafür, dass ich dir nicht mehr böse bin. Aber du verschleuderst deine Fragen. Nun also die letzte.“

Kito muss nicht erst überlegen. „Ich mache mir große Sorgen um Staschko und Stani. Gibt es einen Weg, wie ich ihnen helfen kann?“

„Hör auf dein Herz“, sagt Andrusch, und er sagt es langsam und so, dass jedes einzelne Wort Gewicht hat. „Es wird dir besser raten, als ich es könnte.“

Andrusch beginnt, sich im Nebel aufzulösen.

„Ich werde dich wohl bald wiedersehen“, ruft Kito ihm hinterher. 

„Da das keine Frage war, will ich dir sagen: früher, als dir lieb sein mag. Aber das dürfte dich wohl kaum überraschen.“

Dann ist Andrusch endgültig im Nebel verschwunden, und Kito wacht auf. 

Es war Mitte Oktober, als Kito und Stani eines Abends gemeinsam an die Tür zur Meisterstube klopften. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hielt sich nur Lyschko dort auf, Krabat war in seiner Kammer.

Lyschko holte Krabat, und dann begann Kito: „Meister ...“ Er sah dabei Lyschko an. „Wir ... wir wissen ...“ Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten begegnete er Lyschkos Blick geradeheraus, und das brachte ihn ins Stocken. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen und sprach weiter: „Wir wissen, dass wir keinen Anspruch darauf haben, aber wir möchten euch bitten: verschont Staschko. Stani und ich, wir sind beide bereit, am Jahresende zu sterben, und wir werden euch gewiss keinen Ärger machen, weder dabei noch davor. Aber wir können nicht mit ansehen, wie Staschko leidet. Wir sind uns sicher: Wenn ihr ihm noch ein Jahr gebt, dann wird er euch aufs Wort folgen. Ihr werdet keine Scherereien mit ihm haben. Bitte.“ 

„Bitte“, sagte auch Stani, und er legte seine ganze Seele in dieses eine Wort.

Krabat und Lyschko sahen sich an. 

„Wir müssen das besprechen“, sagte Krabat. 

Sie schickten die beiden Burschen hinaus. 

Lyschko schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht bereit, Staschko ein weiteres Jahr auf der Mühle zu dulden.“

„Aber er ist noch nicht so weit“, widersprach Krabat. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an das, was uns Johann am Ende unseres ersten Jahres als Meisterschüler gesagt hat? Dass die Gesellen auf der Mühle bleiben, bis sie alles gelernt haben, was sie zu lernen im Stande sind, und dass sie dann, aber erst dann, durch das Tor gehen? Das war immerhin der Grund dafür, dass wir Stani im Sommer nicht erlauben konnten, mit Kito den Platz zu tauschen und am Jahresende an seiner Stelle zu sterben.“

Lyschko sah missmutig drein, und Krabat wusste, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. 

„Es sind noch zweieinhalb Monate“, knurrte Lyschko. „In zweieinhalb Monaten kann man eine Menge lernen – wenn man will.“

Krabat sagte nichts, er sah Lyschko nur an. 

Lyschko machte eine ärgerliche Handbewegung, als ob er etwas wegwischen wollte. „Wenn wir ihn behalten, dann muss klar sein, dass wir ihm nichts mehr, und damit meine ich wirklich gar nichts mehr, durchgehen lassen. Und ich will, dass ihm das genauso klar ist wie uns, und dass er sich damit einverstanden erklärt.“

Krabat nickte. „Das halte ich für angemessen.“

„Weißt du“, sagte Lyschko, „ich wäre weniger wütend auf ihn, wenn er Stani da herausgelassen hätte.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Krabat leise. „Ich auch.“

„Und noch etwas“, setzte Lyschko nach. „Staschko hat Angst vor dem Tod, ja. Stani und Kito sind bereit, für ihn zu sterben, obwohl auch sie Angst haben, und obwohl er dieses Opfer nicht verdient hat. Kito im Besonderen würde gerne noch das eine oder andere Jahr leben, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Stani sicher auch, wenn er nicht so schlimm zugerichtet wäre. Er hätte noch viele Jahre haben können auf der Mühle – ich glaube nicht, dass er uns ohne Staschko und Kito Ärger gemacht hätte. Daher denke ich, dass wir von Staschko verlangen sollten, dass er eingesteht, dass ihm sein eigenes Leben mehr gilt als das ihre. Nur, damit es da keinen Zweifel gibt bei den anderen und sie in Zukunft wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun haben.“

„Ist das deine Bedingung?“, fragte Krabat. „Das, und dass er uns in Zukunft gehorsam sein muss, und wir ihn andernfalls hart bestrafen werden?“

„Ja“, sagte Lyschko knapp. „Andernfalls bin ich nicht bereit, ihn am Leben zu lassen.“

Krabat nickte langsam. „Deine eine Bedingung gefällt mir nicht. Aber da wir gemeinsam entscheiden müssen … Gut, abgemacht.“

Krabat ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Kito und Stani standen achtungsvoll außer Hörweite, am anderen Ende des Hausflurs. Krabat winkte sie heran, und dann sagte er: „Holt Staschko. Wir wollen mit ihm sprechen.“

Er sah, wie Hoffnung auf ihre Gesichter trat, und setzte hinzu: „Es ist noch nichts entschieden. Es liegt an Staschko selbst.“

Kito nickte, sah aber weiter hoffnungsvoll drein, als er sich aufmachte, Staschko aus der Gesindestube zu holen. 

Als sich die Meister, Gesellen und Lehrjungen zum Abendessen versammelt hatten, klopfte Lyschko auf den Tisch.  
„Staschko hat euch etwas zu sagen.“

Staschko stand auf. Bleich war er, wie mit Mehl bestäubt. 

Es war ganz still in der Gesindestube.

„Ich will nicht sterben in dieser Altjahresnacht“, sagte Staschko in die Stille hinein und ohne jemanden anzusehen. „Und wenn das bedeutet, dass Kito und Stani sterben müssen, dann soll es so sein. Mein Leben ist mir mehr wert als das ihrige.“ 

Er sah zu Lyschko hin, wie um sich zu versichern, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte.

Lyschko nickte knapp. 

Staschko setzte sich wieder, den Blick auf den Tisch gesenkt, als wollte er am liebsten darunterkriechen. 

Staschko schämte sich entsetzlich, doch Kito und Stani verstießen ihn nicht. Als er am Abend seines Geständnisses seine Pritsche beiseite schieben wollte, um abseits von ihnen zu schlafen, legte Kito ihm nur die Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. 

In jener Nacht nahmen Kito und Stani Staschko in die Mitte, und Kito hielt ihn im Arm, als er nicht aufhören konnte zu weinen.


	12. Im Ende

Anfang November schlachtete Witko zusammen mit Kubo die vier Schweine vom vorigen Jahr. Ota weinte darüber, aber er half ihnen dabei, und auch, als es eine Woche später ans Schlachten der Martinsgänse ging. 

„Sie kennen mich doch und vertrauen mir“, sagte der Junge zu Witko. „Da kann ich sie doch nicht im Stich lassen, wenn es mit ihnen zu Ende geht.“

Witko gab ihm Recht, und nicht nur im Stillen – er hatte nicht vergessen, dass es ihm selbst einst ähnlich gegangen war. 

Witko erschien das Schlachten der Tiere jedes Jahr wie ein Vorgriff auf die Altjahresnacht. 

Dieses Mal würde es also Kito und Stani treffen. Er dachte an all die Nächte, die er an ihrem Lager gewacht, die vielen Male, die er sie entkleidet, gewaschen, ihre Verbände gewechselt, sie getröstet hatte. Am Neujahrsmorgen würde er sie wieder entkleiden und waschen, aber Trost würden sie dann keinen mehr brauchen. 

Er selbst umso mehr. So viele hatte er schon begraben müssen auf der Mühle: Michal, Merten, Juro, Andrusch, Hanzo ... Michal und Juro waren ihm Freunde gewesen. Und nun also Stani, den er ebenfalls zu seinen Freunden zählte, und Kito. 

Ob er Stani so vermissen würde wie Michal und Juro? Wie gerne hätte er mit einem von ihnen gesprochen, besonders mit Juro, der über lange Jahre die Kranken und die Toten versorgt hatte, so wie es Witko nun zusammen mit Kubo tat.

Der Wunsch, mit Juro zu sprechen, wurde immer stärker in Witko, und dann träumte er eines Nachts von ihm. 

Witko hat einmal mehr Stani versorgt. Er hat ihm die Verbände abgenommen, seinen furchtbar entstellten Körper mit Kräuterabsud gewaschen und ihm neue Verbände angelegt, die er zuvor mit Juros Heilsalbe bestrichen hat. Er weiß, dass es eine gute Salbe ist, und er ist sicher, dass sie Stani hilft, auch wenn sie in diesem Fall nicht annähernd das tut, was sie sonst leistet. Witko vermutet, dass es daran liegt, dass Stanis Wunden durch Zauberei entstanden sind. 

Er fühlt sich erschöpft und ratlos. Wenn er Stani doch bloß helfen könnte! Und es ist ja nicht nur, dass er schlimm verletzt ist: Die Meister werden ihn nicht auf der Mühle behalten wollen, wenn er nicht arbeiten kann, und er wird nicht mehr arbeiten können, das weiß Witko.

Es ist gut, dass Stani schläft und von alledem nichts mitbekommt. Witko sollte wohl auch noch einmal nach Staschko sehen, bevor er selbst zu Bett geht.

Doch Staschko schläft ebenfalls, er braucht ihn jetzt nicht.

Als Witko sich wieder zu Stanis Pritsche umdreht, sitzt da eine graue Gestalt, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und hat Stani eine Hand auf die Stirn gelegt. 

„Du machst es schon gut und richtig, Witko“, sagt die Gestalt, den Rücken zu ihm gekehrt, und Witko erkennt Juro.

Er hat schon früher von ihm geträumt, zum ersten Mal kurz nachdem Juro gestorben war, und so ist er nicht überrascht, dass Juro ihm nicht das Gesicht zuwendet. Er merkt jetzt auch, dass der Gang zwischen den Pritschen breiter geworden ist und dunkler. Fast scheint es, als flösse Wasser in ihm. 

„Aber ich kann ihm nicht helfen“, sagt Witko müde. 

„Doch, das kannst du, und das tust du. Es kann nicht alles geheilt werden, Witko, aber auch Trost ist viel wert. Verlier' nicht den Mut. Du machst deine Sache gut und richtig.“

Witko schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Er hat nicht gewusst, wie sehr es ihn danach verlangt hat, diese Worte zu hören.

Als er die Lider wieder öffnet, hat er den Eindruck, dass es um Stanis Pritsche her noch dunkler geworden ist. Auch die Gestalt, in der er eben noch Juro erkannt hat, scheint verändert. Ihre Hand liegt immer noch auf Stanis Gesicht.

Witko erschrickt. Die graue Hand liegt nicht auf Stanis Stirn, sondern mitten auf seinem Gesicht, und deckt ihm Mund und Nase zu.

„Was machst du da?!“, fragt Witko entsetzt.

„Ich helfe ihm“, sagt der Graue.

„Aber du erstickst ihn ja!“

Die Gestalt schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich helfe ihm.“

Da erkennt Witko, dass er nicht Juro vor sich hat, sondern den Herrn Gevatter. Und er wacht auf, mit wild klopfendem Herzen.

Loboschs Lust, Streiche zu begehen, hatte seit dem Sommer erheblich nachgelassen. Ein Mal, der November ging schon seinem Ende entgegen, begegnete ihm jedoch eine Gelegenheit, die er einfach nicht verstreichen lassen konnte. 

Es war bitterkalt geworden, Gras und Sträucher waren harsch überfroren. Mit Klaws und Stepan hatte Lobosch einen Haufen Reisig und Obstbaumzweige von der Wiese in den Holzschuppen geschafft, und dabei waren sie auf einen schlafenden Igel gestoßen. 

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass man Brautleuten einen Igel ins Bett legte, wenn er denn irgendwie zu bekommen war. Kito, Staschko und Stani schieden aus offensichtlichen Gründen aus, obwohl sie jetzt wieder auf einem gemeinsamen Lager schliefen. Auch schien es Lobosch doch etwas zu dreist, den Igel Petar oder Stepan unter die Decken zu legen. So blieben nur Kubo und Mischka. Und Mischka, so fand Lobosch, hatte für seine Zuträgerei ohnehin Ungemach verdient.

Kurz dachte Lobosch an Kubos starke Fäuste, doch kam er zu dem Schluss, dass der Streich harmlos genug war und ihm wohl keine Prügel einbringen würde, solange der Igel in Mischkas Bett landete, in das sich Kubo ohnehin nie legte. 

Klaws und Stepan erzählte er nichts von seinen Plänen. Er setzte den schläfrigen Igel erst in einen Korb und schob ihn dann in einem unbeobachteten Moment unter seine Jacke. Bei erster Gelegenheit brachte er das Tier auf den Dachboden, setzte es ans Fußende von Mischkas Pritsche und breitete die Decken darüber. 

Als sie zu Bett gingen und Mischka sich auf seinem Lager ausstreckte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis ein spitzer Schrei erklang. Da Lobosch sogleich zu kichern anfing, brauchte Mischka nicht erst nach dem Schuldigen zu suchen, wohl aber nach der Ursache. Er grub den Igel unter dem Gelächter der anderen aus den Decken aus, hob ihn hoch und betrachtete das Tier. Es gab ein unglückliches Quäken von sich. 

„Den bringst du gleich wieder in den Garten hinaus, Lobosch!“, bestimmte Petar, obwohl auch er lachte.

„Dann wird der Igel allerdings erfrieren“, sagte Witko. „Es sei denn, du bringst ihn in sein Nest zurück, Lobosch.“

Ota sah Lobosch vorwurfsvoll an. 

Lobosch fühlte sich unbehaglich. „Es gibt kein Nest mehr“, musste er zugeben. „Wir haben den Igel unter dem Reisighaufen gefunden, den wir von der Obstwiese wegschaffen sollten.“

Petar und Witko sahen sich an. 

„In dem Fall“, sagte Witko, „würde ich, wenn Petar einverstanden ist, folgendes vorschlagen: Da du den Igel ins Haus geschleppt hast, Lobosch, kannst du dich auch um ihn kümmern. Im Schuppen steht noch die Kiste, die Staschko für die Ferkel gezimmert hat. Die kannst du in die Küche tragen und den Igel hineinsetzen, mit Stroh und Laub. Und dann kannst du sie alle zwei Tage saubermachen, und ihm jeden Tag Käfer und Würmer suchen.“

Lobosch sah dumm aus der Wäsche. 

Petar nickte zustimmend. „Das halte ich für einen guten Plan, Witko. Lobosch hat den Igel gefunden und mitgenommen, also ist es jetzt sein Igel und er wird sich den Winter über um ihn kümmern.“

Lobosch musste sich auf Petars Geheiß wieder anziehen, um die Kiste aus dem Schuppen zu holen. 

„Warte“, sagte Mischka unvermutet. „Ich helfe dir.“

Lobosch sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Pass du solange auf den Igel auf“, bat Mischka Ota.

Ota war entzückt.

So kam es, dass diesen Winter ein Igel in der Küche lebte, versorgt von Lobosch, Mischka und Ota. Manches Mal saßen sie abends zu dritt um die Kiste herum und fütterten das Tier mit Regenwürmern und Käfern, die sie im Garten und am Misthaufen zusammengesucht hatten, und Lobosch und Ota vergaßen darüber ganz, dass sie Mischka ja eigentlich Staschkos und Stanis wegen grollten.

Wenn Witko mit der Arbeit fertig war, dann ließen sie den Igel in der Küche spazieren gehen. Mischka hatte ihn auf den Namen Wenzeslaus getauft. 

„Weil es doch etwas Herrschaftliches hat, wie er hier mit uns dreien Hof hält“, sagte Mischka zu Lobosch und Ota, und dann mussten sie lachen.

Je weiter das Jahr voranschritt, desto müder und unduldsamer wurde Krabat. Die Knochen schmerzten ihn, und er hatte den Eindruck, dass seine Sicht nachließ. Lyschko schien es nicht besser zu gehen. 

Anfang Dezember entdeckte Krabat graue Strähnen in Lyschkos Haar und Falten in seinem Gesicht, die vorher nicht dagewesen waren. Als er sich selbst im Spiegel betrachtete, da erkannte er, dass auch er sichtbar gealtert war. 

Nun erlebten sie zum ersten Mal, was ihnen der Meister angekündigt hatte: dass sie mit dem Jahr alt wurden. 

Es war kein schönes Gefühl.

Der Dezember war reich an Schnee. Erst war es nur immer ein bisschen, das zwischendurch wieder wegtaute, aber drei Tage nach dem zweiten Advent schneiten sie ein. 

Die Lehrjungen schaufelten die Wege frei, aber der Schnee schluckte alle Geräusche. Es war still draußen, und es war still in der Mühle.

Auch Staschko war still geworden, und mit ihm Kito und Stani. Müde schienen sie auf das Unvermeidliche zu warten. Sie schliefen eng aneinandergeschmiegt und trennten sich nur noch, wenn es gar nicht anders möglich war. 

Witko kamen sie vor wie Tiere, die sich aus Furcht vor dem Schlachter aneinanderdrängen. 

Lyschko ließ die drei völlig in Ruhe, und auch Krabat und Petar bestanden nicht darauf, dass sie irgendeine bestimmte Arbeit taten. Dennoch gingen Kito und Staschko an den meisten Tagen mit den anderen in die Mahlstube, und weil Stani sich nicht von ihnen trennen wollte, ging er mit und setzte sich dann still irgendwo hin, wo er nicht im Weg war. 

Einmal sagte Stani leise, nur zu sich: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mittun.“ 

Lobosch hatte ihn gehört. Nachdem er seinen Sack Roggen in die Schütte geleert hatte, ging er zu Stani hin, setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm einen Arm um den Rücken – da, wo er nicht verbrannt war.

Am Abend der Altjahresnacht verabschiedeten sich Kito und Stani aufs Zärtlichste von Staschko. Er konnte es kaum ertragen, sie anzusehen, doch Kito küsste ihn, und Stani nahm ihn in die Arme, was er wegen der Verbrennungen seit dem Sommer nicht mehr getan hatte. 

Staschko wollte ihn erschrocken abwehren, doch Stani schob seine Hand beiseite und den Haken auch, und umarmte ihn mit einer Innigkeit, die an seine alte Stärke erinnerte. 

„Es ist ja nur noch für eine kleine Weile“, sagte er ruhig zu Staschko, als dieser kummervoll auf Stanis blutende Hände sah – die Handschuhe hatte er für diesen letzten Abend abgelegt.

Dann gingen Kito und Stani gemeinsam in die Gesindestube hinab. Krabats Gesellschaft hatten sie sich freundlich, aber bestimmt verbeten. 

Witko hatte ihnen einen Krug Bier und zwei Becher hingestellt, und so saßen sie schweigend, so dicht beieinander, dass ihre Knie sich berührten, und tranken und warteten. 

Irgendwann war der Krug leer, und Kito stand auf und sagte: „Ich werde in den Keller gehen, mehr Bier holen.“

Stani sah ihn lange an. Dann streckte er eine vernarbte Hand aus und berührte Kitos damit. Kito beugte sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn auf den Mund. 

Dann wandte Kito sich ab und ging mit dem Krug durch die Küche zum Keller hinüber. Er nahm eine Laterne mit, denn es war finster dort unten. 

Doch trotz des Lichts verfehlte er eine Stufe und trat ins Leere. Im Fallen erblickte er sie: eine graue Schar, die auf ihn zu warten schien, und zuvorderst standen Tonda, Andrusch und Janko. Kito schrie auf, und dann schlug er mit dem Kopf auf die Steine und es wurde schwarz um ihn. 

Im selben Augenblick, als er den Schrei hörte, war Stani aufgesprungen und zum Keller hinübergerannt.

Die Laterne lag auf den Stufen, doch die Kerze brannte noch, und in ihrem Licht konnte er Kito am Fuß der Treppe liegen sehen, den Hals seltsam verdreht. 

Es fuhr ihm wie ein Messer ins Herz und er stürzte hin, über Kito. Ehe es dunkel wurde um ihn, sah er sie: eine große Gruppe von grauen Müllergesellen, und ganz vorne Juro und Hanzo. 

Am Morgen des Neujahrstages stiegen Petar und Kubo in den Keller hinab, um erst Stani, dann Kito in die Gesindestube zu tragen. Der Tisch war so lang, dass beide darauf Platz fanden. 

Staschko konnte nicht aufhören, zu weinen. Nach einigem Zögern legte Lobosch ihm den Arm um die Schultern, und Staschko lehnte sich an ihn und weinte noch heftiger. 

Die Lehrjungen sahen stumm und mit großen Augen auf die beiden Toten. Sie wirkten ganz friedlich, obwohl Kito sich offensichtlich den Hals gebrochen hatte. Niemand konnte sagen, was mit Stani geschehen war, aber das war ja auch nicht wichtig, denn in jedem Fall war er tot. 

Nachdem sich alle von Kito und Stani verabschiedet hatten, brachten sie sie in die Küche, wo Witko und Kubo sich um sie kümmerten. Sie zogen die beiden so behutsam aus, als ob sie noch am Leben wären, und wuschen sie mit der gleichen Sorgfalt, die sie auf ihre Pflege verwandt hatten. Witko strich Stani mit dem Handrücken über das entstellte Gesicht und war im Stillen froh, dass ihn nichts mehr schmerzte. Zuletzt zogen sie den beiden die Totenhemden an. 

Die Gesellen waren nicht überrascht, dass in diesem Jahr zwei Särge im Holzschuppen standen. Schweigend betteten sie Kito und Stani hinein, und dann trugen sie sie auf den Wüsten Plan hinaus.

Die Gräber waren vorbereitet, sie lagen nebeneinander. Kito hatte sie beide gegraben. Stani hatte nur zusehen können. 

Die Burschen senkten Kito und Stani in die Erde hinab und schaufelten die Gräber zu. Dann standen sie alle eine Weile schweigend. 

Schließlich zählte Krabat die Namen derjenigen auf, die bisher auf der Mühle gestorben waren, Lyschko stand dabei stumm an seiner Seite. Es war eine lange Liste, und auf den Gesichtern von Ota und Klimant war zu erkennen, dass ihnen etwas dämmerte.

Die Gesellen der Grauen Bruderschaft betrachteten die Lebenden bei ihrem Tun. 

Kito und Stani traten dicht an Staschko heran und legten ihm jeder eine durchscheinende Hand auf die Schulter. 

'Nur noch eine kleine Weile lang', sagte Stani in Staschkos Gedanken hinein, und Staschko schloss die Augen und hörte auf, zu weinen. 

Ende.


End file.
